La Promessa Fatta
by blueflame922
Summary: Anya Marter was never loved properly since she was born. After 17 years of life, she died. An angel told her she would be reborn anew in the KHR world without her memories with a mission: to find the true meaning of family and love. Follow Tsukairi as she goes through many ordeals to search for the possible. OC x ? 10% AU 90% CANON
1. Chapter 1

**Just had to make another story. I have been inspired! -holy light shines on face- So I wanted to publish it right away!**

**Disclaimer: I do... NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Amano Akira-san. Only the OC belongs to me.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Reborn Again_

* * *

Well this is a boring start. Do I really have to tell you my tale? Then again this isn't called a story for nothing so I'll comply.

My name? It's Anya Marter. I'm 17 years old. I lived in England. I had red blonde hair and green eyes. I had two older sisters and one baby brother.

We lived with our mother, who is the daughter of the chairman of the most powerful and well known company in the UK.

My father, was already dead.

He had died by drug overdose, that's what the doctor had said but I knew otherwise. My dad did not do drugs ever in his life. He was murdered. A closed case that my mother didn't bother to want to keep open.

Speaking of my mother, I was the hated child in hers and my grandfather's eyes and they never showed me one single drop of affection. My dad was the only one who wanted me. I didn't know the reason why my mother hated me until later but I grew up to be a bit bitter in my lifetime. I didn't let love ever take over my heart with the exception of my dad, my sisters, and my little brother.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Look back at the previous words. Don't notice anything peculiar? I used past tense. Which means that yeah, I'm not moving, I'm not breathing, nada. I'm dead. Whoopdi do.

That's why I'm here, in heaven, talking to a a person dressed in white with wings, telling me I was going to have another chance and where I was going to live now.

"So...you're telling me that you'll be giving me one more chance to live?" I said, not believing a single word this angel was saying.

"Yes. I have seen your life Anya, and you have died with many regrets. I'm giving you an opportunity to start over in a new world," the female angel said.

"And which world would that be exactly?"

"The world of KHR."

I blinked twice making sure I heard right. "What? You mean KHR as in-"

The angel looked a little annoyed at me asking so many questions. "Yes yes I mean the anime world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. You will be reincarnated there."

I felt a little tickle in my chest. I laughed. I held my non existing invisible stomach hard as I laughed my heart out.

"Hahahahaha! T-That was a funny joke. You're kidding right? If you've watched me my whole 17 years of my life you would know that's my least favorite anime." Yes, by secret I was an otaku. Behind this British accent I was a fan of Japanese culture.

The angel rolled her eyes at me. "No duh you stupid kid. That's why im sending you there. Besides, you didn't even finish watching the whole show!"

"I saw what was needed to be seen," I retorted and crossed my arms.

"You only got to the fifth episode!"

"...I still didn't like it."

The angel sighed roughly. "Well you're going to that world and that's final. Now, who would you like to exist as?"

I put my hand under my chin in thought. Well, I didn't have a liking towards Yamamoto Takeshi so being related to him would make me inherit his oblivious nature so no.

Gokudera Hayato was a hothead. If we were related, I'd probably want to kill him every passing minute for his grouchy behavior.

Sasagawa Ryohei already had a little sister.

Maybe choosing the main character as someone being related to wasn't so bad. Since I stopped at the fifth episode, I dont know any more characters to choose from so might as well. Tsunayoshi wasn't unlikeable, and we had some things in common so he'd be an okay brother.

"I guess being the sister of the main character wouldn't be so bad..." I whispered and the angel brightened up.

"I knew it! You didn't like the anime but you've had an admiration for Sawada Tsunayoshi since the first episode!" it cried and jumped up and down the cloud we were standing in like a fangirl.

I mentally slapped myself for saying my decision outloud. "Not true. I'm just thinking the benefits of being the sister or brother of the main character. It means more screen time."

"Whatever Anya Marter, keep yourself in denial. You have made your decision. You will now be Sawada Tsunayoshi's twin sister!"

"Glad to have-WHAT?! That is NOT WHAT I SAID!" I yelled angrily at the holy messenger. "Why are you warping everything I say! You can't do that!"

"Sorry kid but I make the rules here. It's settled. You're going to be a part of the anime you least like. You'll be able to experience what you haven't been able to feel in this world of reality. Now one more thing..."

The angel gave me a sad glance before doing her hand waves and flap of wings.

"You won't be remember anything of your past life. That is the catch. Will you accept it anyways?"

My eyes observed downwards where we were above the scene of my funeral.

My two older sisters Lillian and Kristin were mourning for me. My little brother Emile was hiding behind my coffin, trying so hard not to cry. My mother and my grandfather were outside the church discussing about business, not even caring that I died. I tried to hold in the hurt I was feeling just seeing the very person who gave birth to me not even shed a tear that I was gone.

I faced the angel with a calm nature and I nodded my head in agreement.

"...I accept that condition. But as a favor can you watch Emile for me?"

The angel smiled. "Of course I will Anya I promise. Nothing will happen to him while I am watching over him. Now,are you ready to start your new life?"

"Yes." I said still a bit bothered that the angel had changed my words. Well whatever it's not like I'll end up being that Vongola Decimo or whatever in the anime.

"May you earn what you haven't in this world dear Anya. May you find love and kindness," she said as a light started to consume me.

"Wait! I never got your name!" I yelled as my sight kept getting whiter and whiter.

"You will know in due time child. Until we meet again."

Before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

A scream pierced the air in the Namimori Hospital. There was a whole commotion around the hospital about someone dying but then after a while, the screams had then turned to utter silence. Soon after a while, two more cries, high pitched ones had overpowered the silence.

A patter of footsteps went through each floor in a hurry, trying to find the room where his wife was to give birth. Once he had arrived to the second floor and rushed into a room with the name SAWADA, three heads turned to face the newcomers. His eyes landed on the honey haired brunette in the hospital bed, his honey eyes brightening as he made his way to her. "Nana!"

"I congratulate you Sawada-san. You're wife has given birth to twins." The doctor said and smiled as he exited the room to let the father see his wife and newborn children.

"Iemitsu!" The woman who had given birth gazed up to see her husband as she held her two new children in her arms. "Say hello to your children!"

Iemitsu smiled as he looked down at the two newborn babies. "Twins..." One boy, one girl. He then glanced up to see his wife's dark brown eyes. "What will we name them?"

"Hmm..." Nana observed the baby on the right, her son and a gentle gaze overcame her. "Tsunayoshi. Our son will be Tsunayoshi."

"_Tsunayoshi_. A wonderful name. And our little girl?"

Nana couldn't help but giggle at her husband's behavior. "I'll give you the chance to name our little youngest one."

"How about Tsukairi? It has a gentle ring to it..." Iemitsu grabbed the edge of the hospital bed and let the little baby grab ahold of his finger.

"Tsunayoshi and Tsukairi. I love it Iemitsu," Nana smiled and observed her now sleeping children with loving eyes. "We will take care of you two no matter what. We will shower you with love and kindness, won't we Mitsu-kun?"

The father nodded and sat down on a nearby chair beside his wife. "Always. We promise."

Meanwhile an angel with splendid white wings and dressed in a white robe looked down at the sight of two happy parents promising their vows to their two brand new children.

"I bid you good luck , Anya," the angel smiled sadly but then gently shook her head and rolled the new name of the child. She wouldn't like it that she was the twin, but then again she wouldn't remember who she was before this.

"May you grow up to be a fine lady, Tsukairi Sawada." The angel smiled and flapped her wings, flying off to some other place to watch a certain little boy as a promise she had done to a girl that had the name , _Anya_.

* * *

**I know many stories have this sort of thing but I just wanted to do it.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**See you later readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what? I HAVENO LIFE! Haha I'm just kidding it's summer, I'm home most days, and I have nothing to do but write.**

**I was surprised to see people adding this story to their favs and follows and I thank you very much! May my holy light shine upon all you you too! -holy light appears-**

**Enjoy the new chapter and I'm actually proud of myself for updating fast haha o_o**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Tutor and Student/s_

* * *

**Year 3**

"Tsu-kun, Ri-chan! Time for breakfast!" Nana called her children downstairs as she readied the rice cooker.

Her husband Iemitsu was already awake, ready for the day, and was sitting on their brown rectangular table.

My three years have passed since his adorable twins were born. It was a first experience for him and his wife Nana but after the first month or so it became a daily routine to feed, change, feed and rock the babies to sleep. Then the horror of having to wake up in the middle of the night.

Tsuna learned to walk two days before his sister did. Tsukairi then spoke her first word a week before Tsunayoshi did. Now that his kids were three years old now, it was time to see them unravel.

As Nana set the morning toast in the middle of the table a loud thump caught her and her and Iemitsu's attention.

"Mou Tsu-nii, careful!" a little girl's voice softly scolded at someone.

"I-Itai..." the other voice, a boy's voice complained. Nana made her way to the hall and stared at her daughter helping up her brother from the floor.

"Mama, Tsu-nii fell of the stairs..." the little girl then pulled her mother's pink apron down. The little girl had short hair that reached to her chin with untamed little spikes on top of the crown of the head. Her caramel eyes looked worried as if telling Nana to check up on her brother.

"Hai Hai. Tsu-kun, are you okay?" the mother had bent down on her knees and patted her son's head.

"Y-Yes Mama. Ri-nee helped me," the little boy with his short gravity defying hair that had more defined spikes nodded and dried his tears. He had the same resembling eyes his sister owned. Nana laughed and blushed at her son's cuteness.

"Alright. Let's go get breakfast! I made your favorite! Pancakes!" "Yay!" both children yelled out excited and ran towards the kitchen where their father was already eating.

"Ohayo Tou-san!" Tsukairi greeted her dad.

"Good morning to my little Tuna Fish and Sea!" Iemitsu grabbed the young ones into a right embrace.

"Tou-san! C-Can't b-breathe!" Tsuna complained and was immediately released.

"Sorry sorry!"

"Mama, why'd you cook a lot of food?" the little girl struggled to climb her chair and once she succeeded she helped her brother on the other chair next to her. Nana smiled.

"That's because your father just got a job!"

"EH?!" the two little ones cried, surprised.

_'You'll learn about my job eventually you two,_' Iemitsu thought as he stopped his chopsticks from moving. '_But for now, be innocent children.'_

"And also because Tsu-kun and Ri-chan are going to kindergarten!~"

"WHAT?" The other three looked at the woman a little surprised! "Ne, Tsu-nii! We get to go to school!" Tsukairi poked her brothers shoulder as he ate. Tsuna only nodded but shook with nervousness. How was school like?

Iemitsu could only cry out in the corner of the kitchen, now wishing his kids wouldn't grow up and stay little forever.

**Year 7**

The twins were inseparable by the time they hit age 7. They would go everywhere together, comfort each other whenever they needed it and even shared most of their stuff together. They had been going to grade school for quite some time and no serious stuff had occurred until one sunny day Tsuna had fallen down the stairs while on the way to recess, tripped the other kids as well like tumbling dominos and knocked down balls from who knows where. Later that day, Tsuna had stuttered while reading, and had caused a fire that Tsuri didn't even know how he ignited it. From there, Tsuna had begun his clumsy phase, and then his failing had earned his nickname Dame-Tsuna and his bullying days began. Tsukairi defended her brother no matter what. Tsuri still hadn't entered her clumsy phase yet so Tsuna was the only one targeted. Tsuri was considered a gift while Tsuna was the curse.

**Year 10**

Tsukairi had almost gotten kidnapped by some strange men on her way back from school one day.

When she was saved by her father who was apparently on his way to pick up his kids, she learned about the mafia in secret. The phone call her dad made that night proved to her she was involved in something she wasn't supposed to know about. She didn't understand much, but she knew that her Dad's real job consisted of bad people.

Tsuna, being himself, did not know whatsoever about it other than to vow to himself and his sister that he would protect her no matter what. Tsukairi also vowed to become good and strong to protect her family and she trained, with the help of someone she met.

**Year 13**

Tsuna and Tsuri were now 13 years old. They were in middle school. The oldest of the twins had kept his name in school of being 'No-good.' Tsuri had gone from a social person into a girl who didn't have as much friends because of envy and jealousy from the other girls for who knows why. With Tsuna's request, Tsuri was to stop defending him and let him be much to her protests. They had gone distant over the years but they never stopped having each other's backs.

Tsuri was still on her guard but had ended training earlier than expected because of personal issues with her brother. Tsuna didn't know, but soon a self claimed baby hitman was to come to his door in a couple of days and tell him some important news. And Tsuri, was to become a part of it as well.

* * *

Morning as usual. It was a very peaceful morning in the Sawada household. There was no noise other than the chopping and whirring in the kitchen who so happened to be Nana Sawada, making breakfast. Although her hands were moving and cutting this and that, her mind was on the flyer she found this morning.

Oh wait, weren't her kids supposed to be on their way to school right about now?

"Tsuna! Tsuri!" Silence.

"Tsu-kun! Ri-chan! You're going to be late again!"

No one seemed to be hearing her. 'Might as well go up and see,' the mother thought and turned off the stove.

She exited the kitchen and went up the stairs to where her Tsu-kun and Ri-chan were sleeping.

They had gotten this house right after they were born. They were sharing one bedroom as per the father's request the brother and sister bond. They were inseparable after. So, they decided to let the twins share one room as long as they respected each other's privacy.

When Nana opened the door, she firstly looked at the floor. Since there was a line for keeping space of their stuff, Tsuna's side of the room was very messy. Pants thrown here, wrappers and bottles on the brown desk, it was a mother's worst nightmare and yet Nana could only sigh at her son's messiness.

As for her daughter's side, there was nothing but magazines scattered there and her shoes not put in place. Besides the stack of books beside her bed, it seemed as clean but not so much.

Nana shook her son awake first.

"Tsu-kun, wake up. You're going to be late again."

Nana touched her daughter's forehead and rubbed it. "Ri-chan, you too. I can't believe you slept in again!"

After a futile attempt, by the corner of her eye, Nana caught two papers sticking out of the study desk Tsuna and his sister shared. "What could this be?"

Nana pulled and found two math exams. One had the number 15 in red, the other had a 68 in green. Nana sighed. Her children really needed to study more. Well at least she now had an excuse to wake them up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi who received a fifteen and Sawada Tsukairi who earned a sixty eight?"

Both brother and sister shot up from their beds at the same time. "Ah, ah yes?!" Tsuna said nervously, only to find his mother holding the test he so tried to hide.

Tsuri rubbed her eyes, still feeling a bit drowsy. "... Kaasan? Hah?! My test!" she cried. As Tsuna tried to take away the papers from his mom's hands, he fell off the edge of the bed and landed on his chin.

Tsuri sweat dropped and Nana asked if he was okay. Tsuna looked up to see his mother holding a piece of paper that wasn't his test.

"Look Tsu-kun! Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming!" Tsuri's ear itched. Nana smiled excitedly. "There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox!"

The female version of her brother crossed the line of the room and went behind Tsuna to read the flyer. " 'You will be starting a home tutor. I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking.'"

"I gave them a call immediately!"

Tsuna's eyes crossed slightly. "I don't need a home tutor," both twins said in unison. Nana ignored them. "And as long as they have a place to stay and a meal each day they'll teach you for free twenty four hours a day!"

"That just sounds like a scam- WHAT?! It's that time already?" Tsuna looked above the clock and rushed out his bedroom door. "Anyway, I don't need a tutor!" he yelled.

"Kaasan, I'll have to agree with Tsuna. It sounds like something too good to be true," Tsuri said and went back to her side of the room.

"Don't you tell me that young lady, you've been failing your math class for as long as I can remember! You'll get that tutor and that's final." Tsuri saw her mother exit as she heard her brother fall off the stairs; again. She couldn't help but feel that her mother sounded like someone she knew but she couldn't quite pin it.

'_Maybe I'm still sleepy_...' She thought and went to the bathroom to comb out her uncontrollable hair and get dressed. When she came out neat and speck, she went downstairs to find a weird looking baby dressed in a suit and a fedora kicking her brother on the head.

Her mother seemed to not know that this baby was dangerous or something. How could Tsuri tell? The aura. She learned by her master to examine someone's aura. If it looked clear and white, it was an aura of innocence. If it was green, pure greed. Purple meant resentment and so on. This baby had one mixed with all sorts of colors but the color of white was one he did NOT have on.

_'Hell he's a baby! When I was a baby I bet I was innocent too! And still will be to this_ _day_!' She thought feeling a little afraid of him.

"Ara Tsu-kun, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school," Nana said as she saw Tsuna cringe in pain. When Tsuna left to go change Tsuri grabbed a toast and started to chew. She stood below the stairs, waiting for her lazy brother to hurry up.

Thanks to their argument last night, she had slept in and wasn't able to go run a lap or so for the day as a wake up call for her muscles. The baby with no white aura was also there with her.

"You must be Tsuri, sister of Tsuna" the baby spoke up and earned a suspicious glare from the said person.

"Yeah what about it?" she replied and clapped her hands together to get rid of the crumbs on her hands.

"I am Reborn. I'll be tutoring you and your brother starting today."

She blinked three times. And she found herself trying to surpress a laugh coming from her lips. "You? Tutor us? Who exactly are you baby?"

Reborn, who was getting a tad bit annoyed at these twins saying the exact same thing was going to kick her on the shin when she dodged it out of pure instinct. _'No way in hell. I've already got tons of bruises on my arms and legs from master, I dont need one from a baby!'_

Reborn was taken aback just slightly but he didn't show it. If he knew correctly in the information he had gotten, the younger Sawada twin had no skills like her brother.

"TSUNA IF IM LATE I AM GOING TO TELL MOM ABOUT OUR HISTORY TEST NEXT!"

"IM COMING IM COMING!" Tsuna had then rushed downstairs even more careful to make sure he wouldn't fall this time and ran out the door with Tsuri behind.

"Ne, who was that baby back there?" Tsuri questioned her brother who seemed to be thinking.

"I'm a hitman," a voice, apparently the baby again, said while atop Tsuna. Tsuna, not knowing who was sitting on his head commented ,"A hitman? That's stupid."

Tsuri was about to speak when in their path they had crossed a chihuahua. And Tsuna's foot was stepping on it's tail. Someone take cover! "HIEE! It's off it's leash!" Tsuna screamed and fell backwards as he tried escaping the small dog's wrath.

Tsuri sweat dropped again. Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's head and patted the dog, to which it responded with liking towards the baby. "You're probably the only middle schooler who's afraid of a chihuahua," he pointed out and kept patting the dog.

"That's already a fact," Tsuri added and guided back the small animal to its home and closed the gate. "There. You can get up from the floor now, Tsuna."

When Tsuna elevated his body to move, he and his company were suddenly approached by another student of their school whom Tsuna knew well.

"Ah how cute!" she beamed and bent down on the baby's level. "Good morning."

_'The idol of Nami-chuu, Sasagawa Kyoko. Heh, Tsuna aren't you lucky today?'_ Tsuri only saw the blush forming on her brother's face as he saw his crush talking to Reborn.

Then he and her saw yet another girl approach their little group. She looked as if she fell off from somewhere. "Is this kid your younger brother?" she ran out panting rather heavily. Tsuna and Tsuri couldn't help but wince at the strange person's voice.

"N-No he's not," Tsuna replied instantly.

'_But you can have him for free,_' Tsuri was about to say it but held it back.

That morning routine was destroyed and was awfully eventful. Tsuna was shot by a mysterious bullet, went to go confess to Kyoko and embarrassed himself even more. Tsuri glared at the people in front of Nami chuu's gate and helped him inside.

Once they had gotten inside to their classroom, people were now starting to talk about Mochida challenging Tsuna to defend Kyoko. Tsuri couldn't help but roll her eyes at that name.

Her senpai was full of himself. Couldn't these student notice it already or were they too busy bullying her twin brother? It irked her badly that Tsuna had asked her not to defend him anymore or it could get her into serious trouble. She only agreed because of the pleading look he was giving her.

When she sat on her window seat on the far back she decided to watch the match her brother would go to, that is if he didn't run away.

* * *

Tsuna won. Tsuna actually won. Back home Tsuna was too she'll shocked to even talk about it on their way home. It was all thanks to that weird self claimed hitman Reborn. And now he was telling his two students, in their bedroom, that the oldest twin was going to become Vongola Decimo.

"I'm going to be the tenth- generation's mafia boss of the Vongola Family?!"

Tsuri's eyes widened. So the time of her dad telling them his job had come. Tsuna was to be the head of the place where he worked at. Not that Tsuri felt jealous or anything it was quite the opposite. She felt proud that he had chosen her brother. He could have the potential to become well, a criminal, but the head of a family.

Reborn stared at the other twin, seeing her take in the information calmly, not like her idiot of a brother.

"That's surprising," she said and stood up to go get her school bag so she could start in homework.

"And you, Tsuri are going to have to accept your job too," Reborn said as he magically popped out a cup of espresso and began to drink it.

"Really? As if I'd be a part of this little fib you're talking about. And,it would depend on the description of the job."

"Its not a fib. You will be Vongola Mitada, the second in command boss of the Vongola Family after your brother."

Tsuri stooped her pace. "WHAT? You have got to be kidding? I can't be a mafia boss!" The twins yelled the last line angrily in perfect harmony.

Meanwhile the angel above in the clouds who had been observing the teenage girl for thirteen years sighed to herself a bit roughly.

'_I said she would be the sister, I didn't expect a change in the plot of the story. Oh well, she did say she wanted more screen time. So you got it Anya. Thank the creator later._'

* * *

**Haha well I think you might have noticed that I got lazy writing in the middle so I just skipped it. And also, PLOT CHANGE! I did say it was going to follow the original plot and it is, just with slight changes. So yeah. Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Until then my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooo! Next chapter! ...I just had to do it don't blame me xD**

Review and Reply:

chibi-no-baka:

Not that I don't like it, but thought it would've been nice if Tsuri was oblivious of the mafia like Nana, which would've been funny to watch Tsuna try to hide it from her. Anyways, interesting story so far. Amazing stuff.

I** thank you for your opinion! It would've been a great idea if I did that... My mind doesn't process at the fullest but I'm glad you still think it's interesting (:**

**Alright guys. Tsuri, do the disclaimer yeah?**

**Tsuri: ... No.**

**Me: You know I have the power to make you non existent...**

**Tsuri: BLUEFLAME922 does NOT own KHR but me... To my dismay...**

**Me: Was that so hard?**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Hothead_

* * *

Morning. Again. The same routine, only different. A baby had come home and suddenly turned everything upside down. Tsuna was to be a mafioso boss, and his sister was being pulled down with him with a mysterious position known as Vongola Mitada.

Thankfully their mother was a little naïve to know the actual reason why their new 'tutor' was here or it could mean trouble. Not that Nana was dangerous or anything when she got angry to the max...

Tsuna was busy 'trying' to pay attention in class while Tsuri only stared at the window behind him in thought.

Reborn coming still didn't explain the fact that her dad had gone away for two whole years and stuffing the whole job of being a parent to her mom. That wasn't right. Tsuna and her always avoided talking about the subject and in reality she didn't care. She was old enough to understand that her dad chose the job over his family.

When he came back (if he was still living), he better be buttering his kids up with affection because if it wasn't for her mother present, she would be so kind enough to crack him into the next day.

While in thought, she didn't notice the teacher introducing a new transfer student. Students were aweing and oohing the minute they set their eyes on him. Yep, the transfer was a boy.

"I'll introduce the transfer student." The middle-aged teacher announced. "He was studying aboard in Italy until now, his name is… Gokudera Hayato."

Silver white hair, olive green eyes, girls couldn't stop fawning over it. His uniform was quite messy but not so much which could almost cause a certain someone to sick him out for not dressing correctly. Tsuna could tell he didn't look very nice with that scowl implanted on his face and the brunette jumped in his seat when the green orbs hit him with an intense stare.

"Wow, he's so hot!" A random girl squealed in delight. "On top of that he's moved from another country!"

'_Dont tell me that Kyoko-chan is captivated too!_' Tsuna whined as he caught the idol smiling as she saw the silver head.

A thought bubble popped and Tsuri found herself looking at an unknown person whom seemed to be a new student in her class. As she examined him she couldn't help but cross her arms over her chest. He looked foreign, and had a somewhat assuming permanet scowl. '_Something tells me that this guy is a hothead...'_

Gokudera walked forward his eyes still on Tsuna. It was obvious that the boy was completely affected by the boy's fierce glare.

Gokudera was placed his feet on Tsuna's desk, and tumbled it down along with the student. Tsuri took her hand off her chin and her distant eyes came back to the classroom. She stared at the figure near her brother's table and then felt boiling anger well up insisde her system. Tsuna looked up, obviously shaken.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Tsuri stood up from her desk and had the urge to do something. Tsuna raised himself and the desk and gave his sister a look that told her to back down. Biting her lip, she ungratefully obeyed and sat back down with her arms crossed over her chest. Gokudera had noticed her and shared a glare at the girl while the latter did the same.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!" The teacher attempted to control the foreign student, but failed in the end as Gokudera paid the man no mind and walked to the back of the classroom.

"You know him, Tsuna?" A boy that sat next to him asked.

"O-Of course not..."

"You should be careful, he's definitely no good."

"That's his good part!" girl 1 chirped up.

"His scary-ness makes me go numb!" Girl 2 added."We're totally making a fan club!"

'_How the heck is his scowl filled face so attractive?!_' Tsuri yelled in her head. First impression of the transfer: a total asshole-ish thug.

'_Tsuri, I thought I asked you to back down a long time ago '_ Tsuna said in his thoughts. Ever since they were little somehow (and freakishly) they could talk to each other in their own minds. It was like, telepathy or some sort.

'_That hotheaded jerk was about to rip you to shreds with his face and you have the nerve to tell me to back down?'_ His sister snapped, not quite happy her brother did not let her defend him; again.

'_Ah, I-I just didn't want you to cause a commotion in class. I'm sorry.' _There was a pause.

'_You owe me a bunch of Pocky sticks at home for saving your sorry butt.'_

Tsuna glanced behind him as his sister began to yet again look out the window. '_Deal. But you have to hide them from Reborn. Somehow I have a feeling he knows where you stash your snacks.'_

'_Go figure. Now this tutor is stealing my snacks and trying to make me starve.'_

Behind a vent Reborn sneezed sensing he had just been talked about.

**~Later that day~**

While the other classmates were getting ready for the volleyball match in the gym, Tsuri exited the locker room and found the transfer out the gym door, his scowl still visible in his features.

_'This guy's going to get wrinkles fast for frowning a lot...'_

Gokudera sensed a presence around and he turned his head to the right to see the 'copy' as he called her.

"...You're blocking the door. And dude, take a chill pill. You may have gray hair but that doesn't mean you should act like a cranky old man" the copy said and approached him.

"Tch." The silver head just backed away for the door and ignored her.

Tsuri felt a stress mark appear on her untamable looking head. _'Did he just click his tongue at me? The nerve!'_

"Hmph, then excuse me for getting you even more upset," Tsuri muttered and opened the door to the gym. The silver haired boy followed and went behind the net to meet the other players, tick marks adorning his forehead for being called a cranky old man.

Tsuri was busy searching for a place to watch the game and randomly caught sight of the prefect of Namimori Chuu.

_'Hibari Kyoya-san. I should avoid his area or I'll get it for sure.'_

After a while, the gym was filled with lots of students. Many people from Class 1-A were rooting for the players of their own class, mainly Tsuna which must've been the result from the match with Mochida. Tsuna seemed not so confident he could pull it off without a dying will bullet.

"Do your best Tsuna! Show them what you've got!" the sister cried and earned a thankful smile from her brother.

"We will now begin the match against Year 1's Class A and C." The instructor yelled, blowing the whistle.

And so the game started. A boy did a serve and it came towards Tsuna. He ran forward and jumped to hit the ball but he didn't reach it. Instead, the ball had hit his face. The cheers died out.

Several games later, Tsuna's team continued losing points than the other team.

_'Tsuna, I know you're trying your best! Ugh, now I'm wishing that I hadn't asked that darn baby to leave you to do it on your own so he could shoot you...'_ Tsuri mentally scolded herself as she saw the boys in Tsuna's team reprimand him. The other, Yamamoto Takeshi, as she guessed kept calm and gave her brother another shot.

Tsuri, Kyoko, the class and Sasagawa Ryohei suddenly noticed a change in the brunette. Suddenly Tsuri spotted Reborn upstairs and smiled in relief. Great that was good news right? Half of it.

The hitman shot Tsuna's legs and then it was game start again. Class A was winning. At the last game, Tsuna accidentally jumped too high and the ball hit him down there, yes down there, stunning everyone, even his sister. Probably _**(a/N: I highly doubt it xD)**_ it might even have attracted Hibari Kyoya's attention.

Tsuna fell down very hard. Oh the pain! Tsuri could hear her brother mentally starting to curse at where it hurt.

'_Put your mind barrier up baka! You're going to scar me for life,' _Tsuri said nervously in her head. '_Then again I think you already did.'_

"He blocks it with his organ!" Ryohei exclaimed in shock. "I can't believe that he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!"

"I won't ever understand men..." Tsuri muttered displeased and glared at Reborn from the lower level.

'_If I didn't jump so high_...' thought Tsuna as he clutched but earned amazing smiles among his teammates. Gokudera scoffed internally. He will not accept this unworthy filth succeed the Vongola Family.

* * *

And yet, that's how Tsuna found himself talking to Gokudera Hayato in the back; with his sister.

_'No way is my brother staying out with someone who looks like a delinquent'_ she told him as she congratulated him from winning the volleyball match.

_'But you're a girl! Its actually supposed to be me protecting you!'_

_'Just shut up and go change. The faster you clean up the quicker we settle the score with this asshole.'_

"U-Um, so what did you want to talk about Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked the transfer, hoping he wasn't going to get strangled.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola Family is done for," the silver head straightforwardly said. "I don't accept you. I refuse."

_'Who you calling trash you little-'_ the copy started screamed in her head.

"H-How do you know about the family?" Tsuna cut her voice off in his head while trembling but stood in his place.

"It doesn't matter, this is your end," the other boy spoke and took out dynamite.

"Dynamite?!" Tsuna and Tsuri roared with fear.

"Hell, that's proof that he's a part of the mafia!" Tsuri added. And they found themselves trying to escape from being blown to bits. Like recent times Reborn just popped out and shot Tsuna again. Yamamoto Takeshi so happened to appear as well.

When Gokudera failed in his triple bomb technique, Tsuna saved his butt while Tsuri ducked Yamamoto. Now Tsuna had a loyal puppy, and Yamamoto who was to become a slight friend.

"Oh I forgot to add," Reborn interrupted the four teens after the bomber was done blowing some third years teasing his beloved 'Juudaime.'

"Gokudera, say hello to your second boss, Tsuri."

The silver head paled naturally. "Juudaime's copy is... Also Juudaime?!"

Reborn smirked, amused at the boy's reaction. Tsuri snorted.

"I didn't say I'd take the job Reborn! And as for you Gokudera, you can respect and play puppy for Tsuna but as for me forget it! You're lucky I didn't beat your sorry ass to next week for nearly killing my brother!" She noticed that the bombers aura was filled with enough purple to call a Barney figure.

"Like hell I would respect you stupid woman! You're just a copy of Juudaime and nothing more! You're inferior to him! You're not as strong as him!"

"I am WHAT? You listen clear you idiotic monkey! No wait ugh I sound like Kurokawa-san..."

"Maa maa you two calm down! We're all part of this mafia game right?" Yamamoto said while sweat appeared behind the twins' heads. "Tsuna and Tsuri-chan are the leaders right?"

"I rarely know you Yamamoto Takeshi, but you need some reality in your life," the female said feeling somewhat strangely annoyed by the oblivious nature he had.

"I-It's not a game Yamamoto..." The "boss" truthfully confessed.

"Tch. Juudaime, can you give me permission to destroy your copy?" Gokudera raised two sticks of unlit dynamite on his left hand.

"P-Permission not granted Gokudera-kun!"

"I hate you new transfer student,"Tsuri mumbled angrily and turned her shoes heel to head back to class.

"I hate you too Juudaime's copy!" he yelled with fervor.

" Stop calling me that! It's TSURI!"

* * *

On the way home, Tsuri couldn't help but clench her teeth in rage as she saw who was walking with them. How was it possible that her brother wasnt annoyed even the slightest bit of his presence?

No other than the wannabe bomber who tried killing her and her brother an hour ago.

"So how old is Juudaime?"

"E-Erm thirteen. How about you Gokudera-kun?"

"Thirteen as well! How surprising!"

Tsuri snorted loudly, earning a piercing glare from him. "What the hell is your problem copy!"

"You're getting annoying. Who should be surprised at someone's age? Its not that fascinating at all."

"I want to see how old you are!"

Tsuri's grip on her bag loosened and stared at Gokudera in disbelief. "I'm Tsuna's twin sister! How old do you think the hell I am?!"

"Probably a five year old since you act like a stinkin loud mouth brat!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"T-Tsuri, Gokudera-kun pleae calm down. We don't want unwanted attention do we?"

Gokudera bit his lip and backed away from Tsuri's face. "I-If Juudaime says so..."

Tsuna stopped sweat dropping at his sisters behavior with his new friend. "Now apologize to each other."

The two stared at the Vongola 10th in shock.

"B-But!"

"Tsuna!"

The male twin stopped in his tracks and sighed, clearly agitated. "I won't get you pocky sticks if you don't_, Ri-nee_."

Tsuri blushed and her eyebrows twitched the second her brother called her that. For some reason she didn't ever like Tsuna using her second nickname in public. Tsuri bit her tongue hard and found her voice to speak. "I didn't do anything wrong b-but," she stared at wide green eyes. "S-Sorry, Gokudera."

Gokudera stared at the copy wide._ 'I-I feel like I'm seeing a female version of Juudaime...' _He thought as heat tainted his cheeks. He turned his head away from his allegedly second boss and shut his eyes as he put his arms against his chest. "I-I'm sorry too, Tsuri."

It was the latter's turn to blush a little_. 'This guy is so weird. Using my name like that and I've only met him today... He really is a hothead.' _She nodded her head and Tsuna sighed in relief. A little bit of silence followed the trio.

"...So Juudaime, am I eligible to become your right hand man?"

"EH? What are you saying Gokudera-kun!"

"Ne Tsuna. Since I saved Yamamoto's butt earlier for you too, you owe me a second box of Pocky sticks. Fiesta pack."

"EHHHH?!" the brother whined as he knew his allowance was cut short. There was only one person to blame.

"REBORN!"

* * *

**Well like I said, I majorly got lazy. As for Yamamoto's screen time, wait until next chapter!**

**Until I update again! Reviews also wouldn't be so bad Neh? Byeeee bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

...** New chapter! I would also like to thank the follows and favorites as well -bows- Let's make this story successful!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Having Lots to Live For_

* * *

"_Ri-nee! Help me!" a miniature looking Tsuna cried as he kept running around the playground, avoiding the new 'friends' he made._

_"Dame-Tsuna is calling for his sister! What a loser!" one bully cackled at the weakling, chasing him with two more people._

_Tsuna panicked and eyed the monkey bars. He was afraid of them, but he had to do it. He had to climb them. Or he would be beat up, like always."Ri-nee! Where are you!"_

_Tsuna stood on the ladder and began to climb the monkey bars. He stopped in the fourth one. As the bullies caught up to Tsuna, one was about to follow him on the ladder when his shirt was suddenly pulled with small hands._

_"You leave my brother alone you big bully!" A look-alike female version of Tsuna with longer hair and wearing blue overalls defended. The bullies started blushing as they saw how cute she seemed when she pouted._

_Though her brother had made a bad first impression on their first day of elementary, she had been the center of attention with the boys (even though they thought she had the cooties) and these bullies so happened to respect her, not the other one._

_"Tsukairi-chan! W-We're playing with Tsuna-kun!" one of the boys said as he dug his shoe into the playground's dirt nervously._

_"If that was true Tsuna-nii wouldn't be calling for me! I heard you when you were chasing him!"_

_One of the bullies who had a short temper, no matter who it was, walked up to the girl and pushed her to the ground. Tsuri went tumbling down on the floor, her right leg crashing with the metallic pole ladder that connected to the monkey bar and she winced._

_"Don't butt in! This is between us and Dame-Tsuna!" he roared angrily. The second bully was about to climb the ladder when suddenly he was attacked. Tsuna watched his sister telling then to back off one more time or she wouldn't be the only one on the floor. They fled._

_"Ri-nee... Y-You didn't have to go so far..." Tsuna mumbled and tried to get down of the monkey bars. It once he saw how high he was he couldn't get down. "HIEE! It's so high!"_

_"Hold on Tsuna-nii I'll help!" Tsuri ran to her brother and extended her arms to reach for her brother but the pain on her leg made it impossible to stand up so she collapsed on the floor. Tsuna's hands were slipping._

_"T-Tsuna!"_

_THUD. "Itetete..." Tsuri pushed off her brother and grabbed her leg._

_"Ri-nee! Are you okay?"_

_"Meh it's just a bruise Tsuna. I'll be okay."_

_Tsuna helped his sister up from the ground and lifted her arm to grab on his shoulder and helped her walk. "Yeah, okay..."_

* * *

_The scene changed suddenly in an unknown location. There were many people inside dressed in fancy attire like dresses, heels, suits and ties. There was a flight of stairs in both corners of the place, making it look as a mansion's hallway. The people seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking about who knows what. Four children however were on the top floor above the stairs, looking at the party without interest._

_"Man this sucks butt. Why are we here again?" one girl with raven black hair and celestial blue eyes complained as she out her hands on her hips,feeling weird wearing a fancy dress._

_"Oh come on sis it isn't so bad..." the other girl seemingly the oldest out of the bunch fixed her ash blond hair from falling off it's position and landing on her blue eyes._

_"We get to eat food in a few minutes, Mom said so," the youngest, a boy about age 8 wearing a plain old suit and red now tie grabbed the edge of the railing waiting for the call to enter the kitchen._

_"This is so gloomy man. I have no idea why I have to wear such a despicable dress, in pink!" The middle child with emerald green eyes and the only red head in the family complained as she picked the hem of her clothing._

_"Oh Anya quit judging my sense of style! You didn't like the black one you tried on either..." the oldest sulked and looked away from the middle child._

_"That's because your sense of style is horrible Lillian! It looked as if I were about to head to a funeral!" Anya cried. 'Which would be better than being in this dump' she added in her thoughts._

_"It's going to be your funeral if you don't shut up! Grandfather will hear you!"_

_Anya shot a glare at her second sister with the raven black hair. "I don't give a damn if that cursed old man hears me. He can make this party my funeral and he wouldn't care," she muttered and went towards her little brother Emile in the rail._

_"Come on Emile let's head to the kitchen early. A snack wouldn't bite!" Emile nodded quickly._

_"Let's go then! I'm starving!"_

_"Anya! You know we can't go to the kitchen without being called! It's rude!" Lillian grabbed her sister's arm, preventing her to go down the stairs._

_Anya shook her off aggressively. "Lighten up! I'm just going to get some grapes! What's the harm in that?"_

_"Mother will surely get mad at you Anya. We don't want her to, you know, punish you..." Kristin whispered and gave her sister a concerned look._

_"She already punishes me by excluding me apart of the family and neglecting me as her daughter. Screw her and the rules this is my fucking house too and I can wander wherever the hell I'd like! Let's go Emile!"_

_Lillian and Kristin watched the middle and the youngest child walk down the stairs holding their heads with their hands, thinking about possible excuses they could give their mother for Anya's disappearance with Emile._

_As Anya snuck in the kitchen with her little brother she couldn't help but hold in the rage and the sadness leaking from inside her heart. Emile grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and gave some drops of grapes to Anya._

_"Here sis."_

_"Thanks Emile."_

_As they ate, the little one could hear his sister laughing only slightly. "You don't know how lucky you are little brother, to be loved like Lil and Kris,"_

_She said and grabbed a napkin from the counter._

_"It's not fair that Mom treats you so ill," Emile's green eyes scrunched up as he bit his apple harshly._

_"Things in life aren't fair Emile. Whatever I don't really care anymore. Just 4 more weeks and I'm out of this hell hole." Anya patted her little brother's blond hair and smiled._

_"I'll come visit you, Lillian and Kristin after I go travel to Japan of course. With souvenirs."_

_Emile laughed quietly. "Better! Oh, you know I've watched a new anime today?"_

_"Ho? You little traitor! What, didn't like Black Butler?"_

_"No I do like it it's just that my friend from school told me about this one and I wanted to watch it."_

_Anya grinned wide. She was happy enough that she wasn't the only British otaku in the Marter family. "And what's the name of this anime?"_

_Emile bit his apple again. "I don't remember the name but it's cool! It's about this boy in middle school who's no good at anything he does. A baby suddenly comes into his home and tells him he's going to be the head of a mafia family called the Vongola! It's pretty cool!"_

_Anya gave his brother a disinterested face with her green eyes. Emile started pouting at her expression._

_"What? Doesn't catch your attention?"_

_"It's not that. I know the anime you're talking about. I tried watching the show when I was thirteen but I stopped. I didn't like it."_

'You probably stopped at the fifth episode like that time when we started to watch Bleach'_ Emile thought agitated._

_"Besides, just seeing the main character reminds me of me."_

_Emile's green eyes widened in curiousity. "How are you like Tsuna?"_

_Anya popped a grape in her mouth. "You said he was 'No-good' right?" Emile nodded._

_"Well, just as he fails in his exams and has a fat chance of getting with the girl he likes, I'm no good in the way mother sees me. I'm a failure to her in whatever thing I do, it's like an excuse to not want me. I have a fat chance of being included in the Marter Family for some reason I'm not supposed to know about when I clearly do. I haven't had one single drop of love since Dad died when you were two, Emile. I'm like a sore loser at school because mother so happens to complain about me with the principal when she gets the chance. Hell I didn't even know they were best friends..."_

_Emile could see the tears forming in his big sister's green eyes._

_"I just want to be great at things, be complimented for my great work. Feel warm inside when they say 'welcome back home' or eat dinner with the family. I just want to be loved. I want to be wanted."_

_Emile grabbed his sisters hand tenderly and smiled. "I love you Anya. And so does Lillian and Kristin."_

_Anya let more tears slip. "And I love you too little brother. All of you."_

_Emile grabbed another napkin from the counter and handed it to Anya. "Maybe I'll be your Reborn sis. I'll make you look pleasant in the eyes of mother, by shooting you with a special bullet so you can show her your dying will."_

_Anya laughed wholeheartedly. "Heh that demon tutor huh? Just get a license for a gun first if you want to do that! Now let's go back. I take back what I said earlier. I don't want you to get in trouble with mother."_

* * *

Tsuri woke up from her short nap that she took in class. Her teacher was standing in front of her desk, holding a stack of books on her desk that he used to try to wake up the sleeping girl. Tsuri yawned. The teacher was pissed.

"Oi Sawada! This isn't your house for you to be relaxing and sleeping!" The teacher scolded. Let's review what we know so far about Tsukairi Sawada shall we?

Name: Tsukairi 'Tsuri' Sawada

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: October 14th

Blood Type: A

Height: 157cm

Weight: 47 kg

Facts to know about: When you wake her up forcefully from sleep while still drowsy, RUN.

Tsuri let out a snarl from her mouth and released a glare at the teacher. He prayed for his life. Before she could bite him on about smacking books onto her desk the bell rang to head for break.

All the students exited the classroom and the only ones that remained in the class were a few, and a sleeping Tsuna with Gokudera patiently standing by his side like a loyal puppy.

Tsuri snickered mentally at the scene and grabbed her packed bento. She sat on the desk in front of her still sleeping brother and nudged him on the head with her hand.

"Tsuna, it's lunch. Time to head to the roof," she whispered. No sudden movement.

"Stupid copy! Leave Juudaime alone to rest!" Gokudera snapped.

"Not with you staring at him like a fan girl about to pounce on her prey. I know you're hungry too Gokudera," she sighed and shook her head, smiling a little.

As if on cue two growls were emitted from Tsuna's and Gokudera's stomach to which he kept denying with a blush on his face.

It's been 2 weeks or so that Gokudera had met the twins and little by little Tsuri and Tsuna were getting warmed up with his presence. Tsuna and Tsuri would usually go eat lunch in separate places, one without anyone to talk to and the other with a couple girl acquaintances, but with Gokudera's entrance it had started to become a routine to eat with each other.

Tsuna woke up drowsily and stretched himself out. He turned his head left and right. "Huh? Where's everyone?"

Tsuri sighed. "It's break. Time to eat."

"Shall we head to the rooftop together Juudaime?" Gokudera beamed and grabbed his lunch too from his bag.

"U-Un. Let's go," Tsuna said and grabbed his own meal.

'_He seems to be in a pretty good mood neh Tsuna_'? Tsuri talked to her brother in her mind while they walked up the stairs to the roof.

'_Mm. Gokudera-kun is always like this Tsuri,'_ he replied.

'_I think he's in love with you or something.'_

Tsuna fell off a stair caused by the shock.'_What the heck are you saying Tsuri! That's highly impossible!'_

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera rushed to his boss' side and picked him up gently. Tsuri's eyebrow twitched. That was her job to take care of her brother.

"I-I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Thank you." Gokudera only ushered the other two to be cautious while Tsuri's face became as sour as a lemon.

_'He should just ask you out or marry him already...'_

'_Shut_ _up he's not like that! And stop reading those yaoi mangas that you borrow from our neighbor!'_

Tsuri purposely made Tsuna slip on one stair and he tumbled down, down. Gokudera ran down from the third set of stairs to make sure his boss was okay.

_'Tell me what to do again, I dare you. Meetcha back at the roof_, Tsu-nii_.'_

**Later that day**

"Are we done choosing teams?"

"There's two left."

One pair of twins stood in the field watching the teams on the left and right bicker on and on about who deserved who in their group.

"We want Tsuri-chan! She deserves to be in the best team!" The left declared. Cue a few girls growling.

"Then what about Dame-Tsuna?" one classmate asked. Everyone's eyes were on the other twin. Then the bickering started on who should have Tsuna on their team.

"I'm saying you can have No-Good Tsuna on your team!" the right said.

"No way! We don't want to lose!" The other side argued.

Tsuri and Tsuna looked at each other and sighed.

'_Why don't you show then you can be good at baseball too?' _Tsuri's caramel eyes eyed the bat and the balls at the batting cage behind them.

'_I-I'm bad at baseball! What makes you think I can show them I'm good at it!' _Tsuna's matching caramel orbs burned other ones a little irritated. _'I know one of them are going to choose you first so just let me be.'_

Tsuri crossed her arms and turned to the other way, to not see her brother. '_Whatever, I'm trying to make you feel better.'_

Tsuna let out a breath of air. _'P.E is always such a pain.'_

Tsuri smiled. She had suggested Gokudera to go restock his dynamite with the thought that if he did it right now,he would be able to guard Tsuna more. How he got through the security of Hibari Kyoya was beyond her thinking. Oh well it wasn't her fault. Okay half her fault but hey, he was taking away her job to look after her brother and she would do the impossible to get her brother's attention back on her.

"Isn't it alright? Just join our team." Tsuna turned to see the boy that Tsuri had saved from being blown to Saturn when they met Gokudera. Yamamoto Takeshi, was asking him to be on his team. Two teammates from the left looked horrified.

"Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in," the first one said.

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?" said Yamamoto with his usual grin.

"Well, if Yamamoto is saying so, alright." Said the second teammate.

Tsuri grabbed her hair into a ponytail and went to the right side where her team was waiting for her. She just hoped Tsuna wouldn't make himself look bad to make the others start picking on him. Maybe sending away Gokudera wasn't such a good idea after all.

As the game went on, it was finally Yamamoto's turn. He hit the ball and sent it flying far away.

"Oh, so sorry." Yamamoto said, grinning as he rushed to first base.

"Pft, you should use one arm."

And then, praising was heard from the students. Tsuna just stared at the baseball freak, and then at the same time his sister looked up, they saw Reborn who was keeping an eye at Yamamoto Takeshi.

'_What's he doing here?' _Tsuri thought as she kept staring from the ground at Reborn. Once the baby smirked, she winced and decided to pretend that she hadn't seen him at all.

_'Oi Tsuna_!' His sister out in field yelled in his head._ 'Its your turn! Make sure you don't screw up cuz if you do, let's just say I know a certain someone who will let you have it later.'_

Yamamoto came to home base and handed the bat to Tsuna with his infamous grin, not knowing the frail boy was shaking his in gym clothes.

* * *

Her team won, they lost. Apparently Tsuna knows how to hit the ball: on her own head that is. When it hit her head, she landed on the dirt with the ball inside her glove. When Tsuri gained consciousness, she found herself in the nurse's office with a certain baby sitting on a chair. His black beaded eyes only intensified the atmosphere.

"R-Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuri said and raised her body from the bed to sit up.

"Checking up on my other useless student," he replied bluntly and jumped down from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Gee thanks for telling me that when I wake up it really helps," she said sarcastically earning a glare from Reborn. His white aura from when she woke up wasn't there anymore. It was replaced with an aura that looked as if Reborn was planing a malicious intent to do to her of she continued to talk like that.

Tsuri gulped. Gaining her respect this way was definitely not the right way, but he was a hitman. Who could argue with that?

"Classes are done for the day, you should head home."

Tsuri got up from the mattress and nodded. Reborn tilted his fedora and began to walk out. "Oh and stop by the store to get some espresso."

Tsuri felt irritation consume her head. That wasn't even a request but a statement!

'_That baby will surely crash on a pole and cry out of pain' _she cursed smirking evilly.

'_You swear stupid girl he's a hitman!'_ the other side of her mind spoke. Tsuri pushed it away.

'_Let me dream! That's all I have!'_

She paused, wondering why she was arguing with herself and exited the nurses office clutching an ice pack on her head, wincing from the slight pain.

**Sawada Residence**

"HIEE! Why the hell are you polishing a gun inside our room for Nami's sake!" Tsuri cried as she came in her bedroom with a tray full of snacks for her brother and demon tutor.

"It makes it easier for you two to fear me," said the baby. Tsuna however wasn't paying attention and was taking out his homework from his bag with a smile.

"Eh, Tsuna, are you excited to do homework or something...?" Tsuri asked with a weird expression, putting the tray on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

"Did something good happen?" Reborn picked up his espresso. Tsuna grabbed his tea.

"Can you tell? Today a popular kid came to me for advice. Man what to do what to do."

Tsuri turned on the small television in the corner of the room and plugged in the game counsel to play Sword Fighter 6 (not a real game btw). While she chose her weapon, Reborn stood up, drink in hand.

"About that Yamamoto."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

Tsuri rolled her eyes as she violently pressed the buttons of her controller.

"Make him your subordinate."

Tsuri ignored Reborn and kept pressing the buttons on the control aggressively.

"WHA? You're going to turn my classmate into a mafia member too?! Tsuri, are you hearing this?!"

"Yeah yeah I'm hearing ya, wait! Don't use that! No way in hell are you making me die!" the twin sister's focus was still on the tv.

Tsuna sweat dropped at her behavior and then turned to face his tutor. "Anyways, absolutely not! Yamamoto is hot on baseball! I'm going to help him as a friend!"

'_These stupid twins have not learned yet,'_ Reborn thought. He pointed his polished gun towards Tsuna and Tsuri. He fired it and suddenly fire flames erupted.

"You should try getting hot too, especially you Baka-Tsuri," Reborn said as he heard the screams of his students. He had finally earned the attention of the one who had been playing video games. The wrong method to use but she asked for it. No one ignores Reborn. No one.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!"

Meanwhile downstairs as Nana was hanging laundry by the veranda she heard the cries of agony her children were throwing out from their bedroom window. She giggled.

"My my aren't they having fun with Reborn-kun. I knew it was a good idea to call that flyer!"

Tsuri and Tsuna had lost some of their things because of that fire. Tsuri lost half of her 'yaoi' manga that she borrowed from her neighbor and her snack stash she hid under her bed. Tsuna lost who knows what else since Reborn couldn't understand him behind his sobs.

"I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU MAMA! YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT KNOW WHAT TUTOR YOU CALLED!"

* * *

Nami-Chuu, 12:23pm

Tsuri was about to lay her head for another short nap when suddenly someone banged the class door harshly, looking panicked. Tsuna and Tsuri raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did something happen? Maybe Hibari Kyoya scared him or something.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" he shouted, earning all the students attention. "YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

"Yamamoto from our class?" whispered a girl with glasses.

"Hm, that's impossible." Another whisper came about.

"There are good and bad pranks you know." grumbled a fan girl of Yamamoto

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm." The boy who shouted earlier informed them.

Tsuri's head shot up. Yesterday Reborn told her Tsuna had stayed to sweep up the fields with someone. She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling that her brother had something to do with it.

"Anyway, go to the roof!" the boy ordered, earning agreement from all students.

"Tsuna-kun, let's go!" said Sasagawa Kyoko as she ran out of the class

"Uh, yeah! A-after I go to the bathroom…" answered Tsuna who quickly rushed out. Tsuri followed him. Reborn did too. Turns out he was behind the rooftop's door wall behind on the roof itself.

"So let me guess you stupid brother of mine, that advice clearly wasn't a good one if it means that Yamamoto Takeshi is going to commit suicide!" Tsuri half yelled and half whispered at her brother who was in the roof's ground below her clutching his head in panic. She had to get this boy to save this guy quick.

"What should I do! I shouldn't have said anything to him!" Tsuna panicked.

"What did you tell him?"

"I can't face Yamamoto! What should I do!"

Tsuri caught a glimpse of a fedora and chameleon. Reborn was here to save the day! Tsuri sighed, knowing Tsuna wouldn't need her help after he noticed the baby. "You know what, I would love to help but I have to get back to class..."

Tsuna paled._ 'No ones even in class with the whole commotion going on!' _he cried, shaking by the minute.

As Tsuri was heading behind the commotion to the roof's stairs, her brother caught her attention yet again when he approached Yamamoto who was behind the rail. But even after hearing the students trying to stop him from jumping off, she could see from her distance that Yamamoto just looked away and wore a sad smile.

"Heh, sorry, but I'm not taking it too far. After the Baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left." he said in a sad tone.

Class 1-A started to panic while Tsuna stood there staring at him. Yamamoto turned to him.

"If you're trying to stop me, it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings."

Tsuna stayed quiet, he did know the feeling, but Yamamoto was taking it too far.

"For someone that's called 'Dame-Tsuna' all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything right?" Yamamoto asked

"Huh? Erm no." Tsuna answered, rubbing his head. Tsuri's hand was still on the rooftop's door, and she mentally smacked her face at behalf of her brother's response.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me." Yamamoto said in a dark like manner, a taste of sarcasm inside it.

"N-No, that's wrong! It's because I'm no good!" Tsuna said.

As her twin tried to find the other words to get the baseball star off the roof, Tsuri was about to exit the scene when voices suddenly appeared in her head. They were recognizable, but it was like a weak signal in a tv.

'_Don't do it! You know that she always says things like that!'_

'_I know you're old enough to choose but please reconsider!'_

'_Killing yourself won't do good! Think about the littlest one! You know how much pain we'll be in if you die?!'_

'**_ANYA_**!'

Tsuri felt something wet stream down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Who was Anya? Somehow and strangely she felt...as if she knew about commiting something like suicide, just how Yamamoto Takeshi wanted to. Her chest felt heavy with feelings she had to let out, or she would be feeling remorse for not helping her brother out of this situation. She had to get through to his head and save him too!

Tsuri ran to the roof's rail as fast as she could. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" The said person's saddened eyes turned to the other twin and they instantly turned huge.

Tsuna looked to his left side, also surprised. Tsuri's caramel eyes were wet with tears.

"You know, not to take the seriousness of the situation but you're being a butt head stuffed with cotton Yamamoto-san. Errors we commit, things we go through, that we try to pass by as we live, they can try to form us to become better than we were before. Sure my brother fails sometimes no, okay always does but that does not mean that he'll throw everything away!"

Reborn smirked. His second student was grabbing his attention even more.

Tsuna shook away his surprised face and nodded with a grin at his sister's words. "U-Um w-what were t-t-trying to say Yamamoto is to k-keep l-l-living..." Tsuna stuttered somewhat still shakey.

"Eventually your arm will heal and you'll still be able to practice and become better at baseball, just don't pressure yourself so much," Tsuri gave the baseball star a gentle smile and handed him her hand. Tsuna shared the grin and also stretched out his hand.

"So will you keep living on to the fullest, Yamamoto?" they said in unison. The broken armed boy swore he saw a hue of orange and honey in the twins' eyes.

Yamamoto stared at the Sawada twins in awe and smiled. He jumped to the other side of the fence, clearly backed down from jumping off the roof.

Class 1-A hung with their mouths open.

As Yamamoto was approached by teachers that came rushing in quickly Tsuri slung her arm over her brother's shoulder.

"Nice job! You just reversed what you committed! With my help of course."

Tsuna's mouth twitched in irritation. "S-Shut up! I'll make sure to apologize properly later! Anyways, not so bad yourself! Where'd those words come from?"

Tsuri's eyes dimmed for a second. "Um, Tsuna. Do we know anyone named Anya?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't think so. The name sounds foreign though..."

Tsuri walked to her class in thought. She had heard weird voices in her head that were in perfect english that had accents. Was that normal? A name couldn't just pop out of nowhere.

'_Im probably just playing too many video games and getting Rebornitis._' She shrugged her shoulders and slid open the door. 'Man Im tired. _I do hope nothing else happens today, especially at home.'_

What she and Tsuna didn't know was that they would be expecting two new visitors that afternoon, and more hetic things would occur tomorrow.

* * *

The angel was observing the 13 year old Tsukairi Sawada pulling her hair out of her scalp. She could not believe this!

'I TOTALLY SAID THAT ANYA WOULD NOT REMEMBER HER MEMORIES! SO WHY IS TSU-CHAN DREAMING OF THEM!'

The angel started slapping herself.

"Maybe I should start listening to my dead souls for suggestions before I send them out to heaven or somewhere else..."

* * *

**So yeah, this about introduces how the twins befriended Yamamoto**

**oh the wonderous feels Anya has given us T^T**

**lool forward to the next chappie! We might as well start entering the Kokuyo Arc... Maybe I'll see...**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meh! I have decided to put at least 3 more daily life arcs and then we'll go right in the Kokuyo arc!**

**Disclaimer: I do... NOT own KHR. Amano Akira-san does. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Stolen Kiss_

* * *

_It was a high upstairs veranda. The mansion had many balconies to hang around, with beach chairs umbrellas and their own mini bars to make your own drink. This one however wasn't being used to relax at all. It was being used to grasp the attention of someone who would never turn to look._

_"Get down from there mistress! You're causing a commotion!" her personal maid tried to get her down from the stone balcony's rail before she could slip._

_Two more people were home that day, it was a weekend and the whole family was planning a trip to Hawaii; but they were not going without the middle child._

_The fifteen year old oldest daughter and the thirteen second tried to get their ten year old sister from jumping off that balcony in her room._

_"Anya, think about this throughly," Lillian said approaching her sister carefully in slow steps._

_"Get back!" Anya yelled not bothering to turn around to look at her tear stained relatives. "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll jump!"_

_Lillian and her sister Kristin swore they could hear the soft gasps from their sister. The maid was panicking whether to call the mistress, but she wouldn't care if her middle child committed suicide. Now that her husband died, there was no one that could comfort Anya when her mother would verbally abuse her. That's why she stood on the balcony on her bare feet, telling herself it was time to end her life and join her father._

_"I miss dad. He was the ONLY one who wanted me! I hate her! Why does she always bring me down! If she didn't want me, then why didn't she abort or give me up!" Anya screamed, her loose red hair bouncing with the cold wind._

_"Mistress don't say that! You have a lot to live for!" The maid, who was closer to her lady tried to grab her arm but Anya only pushed it away with force._

_"I'm going to jump! And no one can stop me!" She readied herself to let go of the umbrella she was supporting herself with and let her hands go from the pole._

_"Don't do it! You know that she always says things like that!" Lillian yelled, her blue eyes freezing from the cold hair hitting her. "We've always watched you get hurt! We couldn't do anything cuz mom threatens us to take us away from school and enroll us in military camp!"_

_"Killing yourself won't do good! Think about the littlest one! Think about our two year old brother Anya! Do you know how much pain he and we'll be in if you die?!" Kristin stepped up and took huge steps to grab her sistet's pale skinny hands._

_"You're only ten years old! You have a lot to live for! You can prove to mother you don't need her!"_

_Anya turned around, green eyes boring into blue ones. "H-How can I? No one loves me... Not even you two!"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE BULLSHIT STUPID KID! WE CRACK OUR ASSES TWENTY FOUR SEVEN JUST TO MAKE SURE YOURE OKAY MOST OF THE DAY! DONT YOU DARE SAY WE DONT LOVE TOU CUZ WE DO! MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Lillian roared with anger, startling every person, especially the one standing atop of the balcony. The oldest started to cry. "Dad left us in charge to take care of you no matter what, and he said if mother does anything to take you away from us, we run away! That's how much we're willing to do for you!"_

_The next thing they knew the child that was about to jump off to end her life came down quickly and grabbed her siblings in an embrace, hugging them and crying like a baby._

_"You'll live your life to the fullest, Anya. And when it's time for you to die, you won't have any regrets."_

* * *

Tsuna was in the kitchen with his eyes out of his sockets. On the table eating breakfast were people that were his new "family" as Reborn put it.

The cow child that had come to assassinate the demon tutor named Lambo was busy burning his tongue with the fresh gratin his mother made.

A beautiful woman with rose pink hair that was feeding Reborn with a spoon had come to kill him and his sister so she could take away the baby hitman. She was also shockingly Gokudera's older sister. Bianchi was ALSO Reborn's assumed 'lover' as well.

"Oh Tsu-kun! Better hurry and eat or you'll be late for school!" Nana turned to her naturally pale son that had purple waves around his background. Tsuna examined the kitchen once more.

"Where's Tsuri?" he asked. He didn't find her in their room when he woke up. He assumed that she woke up early to come downstairs and eat but there was no trace of her. Maybe she had gone on a morning run with Yamamoto or something? Tsuna sighed.

**-"-"-**

Tsuri's own eyebrow twitched in irritation. She had NOT expected to be way early to school today! Hell, she didn't even get to eat breakfast! Who's to blame? Well no other than our favorite hitman Reborn.

Tsuri had woken up early and fresh without any sort of dangerous method the way Reborn would threaten to do if she was late. She put on her jogging clothes, shoved her uniform in her bag and met Yamamoto out for a morning run. When she came back it was still early and nobody was awake yet so she went in and took a shower.

By the time she was ready to head down to eat, Reborn popped out without warning, told her to get an extra warm up and shot her with a dying will bullet for the first time. That's why here she was, hiding in a bush in her own school, trying to find a way to the stupid locker room to retrieve her extra uniform pair in her locker.

_'Curse Reborn! Why do these bullets always leave people half naked! Uwah it's so cold!'_ Tsuri examined the area of the school between the entrance and the gate. When everything was clear she made a run for it to go get her clothes and cover her interior clothing.

Once she opened the locker and slipped on her skirt and the rest of the outfit, she exited the locker room and walked into the main hallway where her main locker and her indoor shoes were.

"Tsuri!" The brunette turned her head to see her friends arriving.

"Hey Gokudera, your shoes untied." Tsuri's index finger pointed to his feet.

"Shut up! I can-" Cue the fall and the thud.

Tsuri sighed and did a double take as she saw her brother come in the main building with his bag. Her eyebrows twitched. She had forgotten her own bag by the door step when Reborn had shot her.

"For Nami's sake COME ON!" Tsuri took off her indoor shoes and slipped on her converse angrily and exited the school.

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other in a questioning way and shrugged it off. Gokudera however was sadly forgotten as he was still on the floor, being crushed not only because his shoes so happened to be tied together but because of his fangirls standing on his back.

* * *

"How come the male Sawada is on time today and you're not? You're two times late than the usual time!" The teacher, who so happened to be the most hated one Nezu-sensei stated, waiting for an explanation from the standing girl beside his desk. Her whole appearance was disheveled, her hair had leaves all over and sticking out. Everyone in the class began to laugh.

"I lost track of time " she said bluntly. The teacher glared at the Sawada twin. Same genes, same exact traits. Nezu sighed.

"You know what, just sit down."

"Yeah, whatever."

While walking to her seat, her brother stared at her in shock.

'_What happened to you?! Did you fall off the roof into a tree or something?'_

'_Just the opposite. I had to go back home to get my stupid bag. I wanted to arrive to first period on time at least so I took a short cut and I happened to cross by a construction site. The construction workers by the road made me wait until they were done which was abut an hour and a half, I ran as fast as I could and ran into a few gardens on the way. And all of this happened because our demon tutor shot me this morning.'_

"WHAT?" Tsuna jumped from his seat and startled everyone in the class, including the teacher who seemed to have had enough with the Sawada issues he was having this morning. Tsuna blushed and say down quickly before he was teased again.

Tsuri put her hand on her face_. 'Less reaction, more ear please? Yeah, he shot me with the dying will bullet.'_

'_Why_?'

'_I seriously have NO idea. I almost came to school naked for Nami's sake! That's not cool!'_

Tsuna: =_=''

_'Oh and I might have borrowed a few yen to get myself some pocky from your pocket so I'll probably be sugar high later. Oh wait too late. I feel it kicking in already. Hey, what time do we go to lunch? Oh wait right, I just got here hehe...'_

He turned around to make sure his sister was awake in her seat_. 'You need to lay off the pocky sticks.'_

Tsuri's eyes scrunched up. _'FYI I've been Pocky free! Thanks to Reborn for burning my snack stash I have to raise up my grades or Kaasan won't let me buy another box!'_

Tsuna gave up on the_ 'showing you my expressions cuz it's useless_' tactic and just focused at Nezu ranting on and on about being an elite student and how he graduated from a top university. And then class started to become normal when Tsuri snickered and earned a horrible scolding and embarrassment as Nezu showed everyone her recent test score. It wasn't as bad as her brother's but yet everyone cracked up.

Tsuri ignored everyone and started scribbling on her notebook about things like sicking Hibari Kyoya on her teacher's ass. A very brilliant idea, yet she couldn't do it. She couldn't even go 12 inches beyond the boy. And hell she didn't even want to. He was the scariest person to mess with right after Reborn. She didn't need more soot on her shoes and clothes caused by fires. And certainly not cuts or bruises on her body and face. May she pray that she didn't cross paths with Hibari Kyoya EVER.

**A few minutes after...**

"Are you going to keep lecturing me on how I'm reading or are you going to listen?!"

"You sound like a monotonic robot! Put some emotion at least!"

Tsuri and Gokudera were arguing yet again in their english class. They were sitting in the back, shooting and breathing fire at each other non stop since they were assigned to be partners. It's like putting vinegar and oil together.

Tsuna who was sitting upfront with another student couldn't help but sigh again.

It's been a month. A month since he and his sister had saved Yamamoto from suicide, and when they met more weird people from the mafia. It's been more peaceful thank goodness that no more weirdos (as Tsuna calls them) have shown up, and making friends was getting easier. Yamamoto had gotten even more chummy with him and Gokudera, and it seemed as if he gained an interest in his sister Tsuri. Yamamoto even joined them in eating up at the roof and conversations never ceased. Tsuna kind of liked having people around him. It seemed more lively and less lonely than before.

Tsuna's great comments were then interrupted as he heard a smack in the back. He sweat dropped nervously.

Everyone in the class followed and turned as they saw the only female with uncontrollable tiny spikes on the crown of her head in slight fear.

Gokudera was holding his head while piercing glares at his second boss. Tsuri's hand was holding a closed book hard, signifying that she had used it as a weapon to hit the bomber on the head.

"Look you stubborn boy. You may be the smartest kid in the entire school who has no problem failing but I do! My mother promised me a whole package of Pocky sticks if I ace this class. So if you understand my desperation here, please do me the favor and read right!"

Gokudera blinked three times. Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

"How dare she hit Gokudera-sama!" a fangirl sitting near the door fussed. The girl next to her nodded in agreement and shot knives at Tsuri, who rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

Gokudera bit his lip hard before releasing any insults to his 'Juuhime' as he refered her by secret. Nope. He was beyond mad. Ha, we're talking about the same Gokudera Hayato right?

"You stupid woman! There's something called using words instead of hitting me with a fucking book!" he bellowed, making his fangirls cheer for him in their minds to destroy the girl.

Tsuri let out a breath of air and opened the book to the page where they left off. She wasn't wasting her time with the pointless argument.

"Your precious Juudaime won't like it if you swear Gokudera. Can we continue reading?"

Gokudera stared at Tsuna in the front who quickly turned away as if saying 'I don't know them!'

The silver head violently opened his own book and started reading without the robotic voice Tsuri hated. After a minute or so he felt a touch on his head where the hard cover of the book had hit him earlier.

Tsuri was rubbing his head softly as she looked away with a guilty expression. He gave her a confused gaze and she slightly blushed.

"D-Don't take it the wrong way! I just think I hit you a little too hard..."

Gokudera tried not to let warmth consume his face but it was all visible.

"W-Whatever, you stupid woman."

The fangirls in their class could only watch the scene in jealousy. They would get that Sawada Tsuri somehow for hitting and trying to steal their beloved Gokudera-sama. They swore in the name of beautiful men.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya. The most feared man in Namimori, both inside and outside of school. No one knew about his life.

His family bloodline was unknown. His ethnicity ( besides being Japanese) was also unknown. His very own file didn't have that much information about the boy other than knowing he was the leader of the Disciplinary Commiteee and, that he was Reborn's next target to be apart of Tsuna's forming family.

Reborn, who was always roaming around the school to observe his students was waiting outside to find a way for Tsuna and Tsuri to come face to face with the demon of Namimori. Then as he heard the conversation the commitees were having during lunch he found the perfect opportunity. He just had to get one of Bianchi's home ec cosplay outfits and drag the twins and their subordinates to the room.

It was perfect.

**~Meanwhile Reborn's getting his genius plan ready~**

Break meant lunch. Lunch meant food. Food meant energy. And enery meant relaxation. The used to be trio, now quadruple, were relaxing ontop of Nami-chuu's outside roof, eating like they haven't eaten in years.

As Tsuri opened the lid to her bento, she eyed Tsuna's huge package. She, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stared at it freakishly. "Eto, Tsuna? Who gave you this bento?"

Tsuna paused from launching a mini octopus sausage and his face froze. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Tsuri shoved rice into her mouth and chewed.

"Juudaime, your mother doesn't serve something so huge does she?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Did a girl give you this Tsuna?"

Tsuri choked on her rice. Tsuna who noticed his sister choking paled and nodded. "I-It was the girl I rescued from drowning the other day."

Gokudera sensed a dark aura being emitted from somewhere and he shivered.

"Was it Mirua Haru-san Tsuna?" Tsuri asked a little too sweetly.

Tsuna internally HIEE-d. His sister was the overprotective kind when it came to girls tailing her brother (which rarely happens). He couldn't complain since he too had the same reaction when it came to boys hitting on his twin. Tsuna was an overprotective brother when it came to his sister, and he didn't even care where that protectiveness came from as long as it wasnt a big deal of who it came from.

Tsuna shoved more food into his mouth to keep him from talking. He nodded. Tsuri sighed and only kept smiling while she ate like no problem.

'_Shes a weird girl, but she's pretty dangerous,'_ she said to Tsuna in his mind. '_Watch yourself...'_

_'She said she wanted to marry me! And to top it off, Kyoko-chan dropped by to say hello when Haru gave me the bento and misunderstood the whole thing!' _Tsuna fake cried as he bit his chopsticks disappointed.

'_Its alright Tsuna. I'm good friends with Kyoko-chan. I can be your undercover spy and find out what she likes so you can impress her!'_

Tsuna shot up happily. Yamamoto peered at the twins' facial expressions and just gave them his usual grin as he ate the lunch he brought. Gokudera was long finished and was refreshing himself with a drink. When everyone was done eating each let out a yawn of being terribly bored out of their minds. Well, almost.

"Don't go yawning like that in front of Juudaime without permission!" Gokudera snapped at the baseball star who had yawned too.

"Oh come on it's just a yawn," he replied.

"Next time you yawn in front of the boss Im going to shove one of these in your mouth!" Gokudera took out a pair of dynamites and lit it and Tsuna jumped from the surprise and panicked.

"Come on guys! Don't start that again!" Tsuna waved his hands all over trying to get his two friends to stop arguing.

"You two need to stop provoking each other" Tsuri sighed and stood up to lay her back on the fence to get away from the tension with her two friends.

"It's not my fault. You don't have to be on my case all the time Gokudera," Yamamoto said. Tsuri smiled a little and lifted her head up to face the big blue sky.

It felt good to have company, especially new friends. She'd never had any real friends besides her own brother so it was a little hard to get used to it. She liked it however, to have people she could converse (With Gokudera, it was mostly badmouthing each other) Who to thank for the gift? Well her demon tutor of course. Speaking of Reborn...

"Yikes!" Tsuri cried as she was hit by something sharp on her ribs.

"That hurts!" Tsuna barked together with his sister. Before they knew it they saw Reborn dressed beside them as a sea urchin. He said that with one prick they could be sent to heaven in 30 seconds.

Tsuna collapsed. The twin girl felt dizzy and started blabbing nonsense. Yamamoto and Gokudera were making sure she and Tsuna were okay, before Tsuri went down with her brother a different way; since she had been hit with 3 little sea urchins that Reborn drugged strongly to lag Tsuri's sleep for 15 minutes.

"I know where we can take Tsuna in the meantime," Reborn said.

"What about Tsuri?" Yamamoto asked as he slung Tsuna's arm over his shoulder looking back at the snoring teen on the ground.

"She'll meet us over there." Reborn smirked. Tsuri's worst fear was about to come true.

* * *

'**Tsuri? Tsukairi-chan!'**

Snore. High and low sounds of snoring continued. The person calling the young one let out an agitated growl.

'**TSUKAIRI SAWADA I WILL NOT LET YOU GO TO POCKY HEAVEN IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP!**" The voice yelled. Tsuri was still sleeping.

**"For crying out loud, now I understand why Reborn-san uses a hammer to wake you up in the morning. You're a heavy sleeper!"**

Tsuri's ear twitched. Her eyes flew open in an instant. "Who said Reborn? Is he here? Does he have that cursed hammer! Does he have that flamethrower with him? Did he set a bomb on my bed? HIEEE! Tsuna!"

The angel, who was trying to speak to the new Anya in her dreams smacked her face with her palm and sighed again. **"Then again, that's why Reborn-san is known for being a torturous son of a gun..."**

Tsuri noticed the person dressed in white with splendid white wings. The person had blue eyes and long blond hair that reached to her waist. She examined the area where she laid. She paled.

"AM I DEAD?! I CANT BE DEAD YET! IM JUST THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! I STILL HAVE A LOT TO LIVE FOR! I STILL NEED TO HOOK UP THAT SLIVER OCTOPUS AND MY BROTHER! I NEVER GOT TO CONFESS TO TSUNA THAT I BROKE HIS IPOD AND THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO RIPPED HIS BABY BLANKET WHEN WE WERE KIDS! UWAH! I CANT BE DEAD!"

The angel blinked. She swore she got the right twin**_. 'I can't believe you're that same 17 year old I reincarnated. You're young so you still have to hit puberty...'_** The angel thought and shook her head. **"You're not dead Tsukairi-chan. Thankfully I got to you on time so you are alive and well. What's this about hooking up your brother with Gokudera-san?"**

Tsuri had started to sweat bullets. "U-Um, nothing! Nothing at all! Tenshi-san, if I'm not dead then why are you here?"

The angel ignored her question and shook her head again. **"I cannot believe you ripped your brother's blanket. You let him catch a cold that didn't go away for a week!"**

Tsuri lowered her gaze. "It wasn't my fault we were sharing his bed for a night! He just so happened to take my blankie and I took his. A war for cover and he cooperates in ripping his own sheet. It was a miracle though! Kaasan was worried about him! He was seven!"

The angel put her halo in place and cleared her throa**t. "Anyways, I'm here to revive you. Kind of. Reborn-san needs to seriously review his study of poisons more often. You're lucky I wasn't on Emile duty."**

Tsuri jumped. " I WAS DEAD?! WHAT THE HELL MAN! WAIT AND WHAT ABOUT TSUNA? WHY ISNT HE-" Then she put her hand on her face. "You have got to be kidding me... They aren't seriously going to go invade the- AGH! REBORN!"

**"I'll let you wake up now. If it weren't for me, that sea urchin would've killed you in your sleep."**

"... Who are you exactly? Are you a pocky angel?"

**"ILL TELL YOU WHEN YOURE NOT BLABBING STUPIDITY!"**

Tsuri felt her mouth twitch. The angel seemed familiar all right. '_Time to wake up!'_

* * *

15 minutes passed. Tsuri woke up with a start and got up from the hard floor. Suddenly she felt light headed.

'_Geez man, how much did I sleep! Ah that's right! I have to find Tsuna and the others!'_

Tsuri dusted her skirt and ran all the way to the classroom. When she arrived they weren't there.

_'Where's the reception room?! Aha_!' Tsuri had a light bulb moment. '_If he's still knocked out then I can trace his thoughts!' _Tsuri ran right of the hallway.

'_HIEEE! The leader of the disciplinary commitee Hibari Kyoya-san! And he's pissed!'_ Tsuri heard her brother point out.

_'Tsuna! I'm coming! Tell me where you are!'_

_'I see yellow stars...'_

'_Dont you dare faint in front of that guy! Where the hell are you?!_'

'_R-Reception room. H-Hurry!_ He knocked out Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!'

When Tsuri arrived at the open door of the reception room, there was that prefect, the so called Demon of Namimori. Tsuri felt a cold sweat consume her.

Hibari Kyoya, raven black hair, grey black steel eyes. His white button shirt looked soiled and he had his famous tonfas out on both sides of his arms, ready to strike.

"T-Tsuri! Get back!" Tsuna, who was on the floor cowering warned his sister who was frozen in front of the door. Reborn was watching intently somewhere hidden. _'What will you do to save your brother, Sawada Tsukairi?'_

"Sawada Tsukairi. Hn, you're this herbivore's sister," Hibari eyed the girl who resembled the tuna fish he was going to beat up on the floor. "Get out. This does not concern you."

Tsuri shivered at first. This is what she wanted to avoid. But she needed to save her brother. She gained composure in her legs and stood up straight, glaring at the prefect in his own eyes. Hibari rose an eyebrow. Correction, was he actually talking to a herbivore, or a carnivore?

"Hell no."

The blunt answer stirred a spark of interest in Hibari.

"As far as I know, you are just my senior, so why should I take orders from you? I can be anywhere I please. And as for this situation, you see that small person on the floor? Yeah, that's my brother. You mess with him and my friends you mess with me." Hibari swore he saw an orange hue in Tsuri's caramel eyes.

"Hn. Are you strong?"

Tsuri smirked. "Why don't you find out for yourself, Disciplinary boy?"

Hibari grew mad at the given nickname. "I will. I'll bite you to death, Sawada Tsukairi."

Right when Tsuri was about to walk in while Hibari charged, she didn't notice the floor and she tripped on an unconscious body. Once her foot got caught she fell onto the most unexpected place; Hibari Kyoya. The worst part of it? They were kissing.

Yes, the Hibari Kyoya was kissing the sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi, heir to become the tenth generation mafia boss. Why did I point that out? Because even though Tsuna was scared of him he had just crossed the line. And Tsuna was mad as hell. Imagine an innocent, cute looking thirteen year old dwelling a scepter and devil horns. It was that bad for Tsuna.

Tsuri, shell shocked beyond her life stood up and backed away to a nearby wall, trying to grasp something for air. She swore she could see her skin turning blue. She had just kissed the prefect of Namimori. _'I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes...!'_

Hibari stood up from the floor and pretended as if nothing had happened and picked up Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna saw that he was about to throw them out the room in the window and started to feel dread consume him.

'_T-Tsuri! Hibari-san is about to throw Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto out the window!'_

'_I...I... I see white stars... Hehe they're so pretty...'_

Tsuna's face drained out of blood. '_Well you're going to be no help...'_

* * *

Classes were already over for the day. Tsuri was walking home with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna after that encounter with the demon of Nami-chuu.

The present Tsuri started blushing all sorts of red colors while going home. She swore she wouldn't ever cross paths with Hibari Kyoya EVER. So why did Reborn do that to her! He was so going to pay one way or another, she swore in the name of chocolate flavored pocky sticks.

Yamamoto, who was beside his friend noticed the warmth on Tsuri's creamy cheeks. Then he remembered that Tsuri had made lip to lip contact with the prefect. How'd he know? Gokudera and him were still slightly conscious when she came in the room and tripped on the body of a disciplinary commitee member they had beaten up on the floor. They had no idea how Tsuri screamed at the outside pool after Tsuna had gone wild again and saved all of their butts from being whipped to the next century.

_"I-I-I DID NOT JUST LOSE MY FIRST KISS TO HIBARI KYOYA! TSSSSUUUUUNNNAAAA~!"_

Tsuna rubbed his sister's back reassuringly and with a furious aura that made his closeby friends shrink.

Tsuri, who was sulking to the max, dried her eyes and told the guys that she would get cleaned up and meet then at the gate later.

Gokudera couldnt help but feel a little sting inside his chest as he saw Tsuri blush for something that was an actual accident. He payed no mind to the feeling and brushed it off saying he was probably hungry and thats why he felt cranky. It was just an accidental kiss, maybe they were having the same strange brotherly reaction Tsuna was having (in which he is fake crying because he had involved his own sister in helping him and he had caused her to lose something precious in a girl's life).

Gokudera shoved that irritable sting way down in himself and said goodbye to the copy and his Juudaime. Yamamoto also went a separate way and said his goodbyes. Walking, the silver head couldn't help but try to do anything he could to shove that stupid annoying feeling away.

It wasn't such a big deal. Maybe he had heart burn. Thats why he was in such a bad mood.

He didn't know that soon the sting he felt would hint something that he himself couldn't decipher.

* * *

**This chapter sucked melons -.-"**

**Tsuri: (still crying because she lost her first kiss) BLUE-SAN YOU ARE HORRIBLE! HOW COULD YOU!**

**Blue:... I was running short on ideas! Don't blame me for your own action, you should've looked down to the floor! (Senses evil aura) •_•''**

**Tsuri: IM GOING TO TORTURE YOU! (Grabs a nearby flamethrower)**

**Blue: (starts to walk out door) Ahaha readers look forward to the next chapter! You can all start request which pairing you want Tsuri to end up with too!**

**Tsuri: NOW YOURE AUCTIONING ME OFF?!**

**Blue: ^^''**

**Ja me minna! Until next time!**

**I'm going to get crisped! T-Tsuri calm down!**

**~screaming~**

**Edited: Oct. 5th, 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, I would still be continuing the anime T^T**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Bees, Injuries and Blackmails_

* * *

_"Hey Emile! Check this out!" A seventeen year old girl with red blonde curly locks and green eyes called her brother from across the hall of their home library._

_"Aw man! I was just getting to the good part of my book Anya!"_

_"Leave that book on the desk! I found something even better online!" Anya said and typed up a website on her blue Dell laptop._

_Her brother who had golden blonde hair and matchin green eyes left the book on a sofa and went behind his sister's chair to see the computer screen. His eyes grew wide. "Whoa! This is better than the book I'm reading! What's it called?"_

_"Erm... Fanfiction... I wonder what you do here?"_

_Emile laughed. "You're older than me but you can't read from a website sis? FANfiction. It's probably where you write stories about your favorite things like books, anime or movies."_

_Anya waved her hands all over the air. "Yeah yeah I kinda knew that. Some stories are warped though! Check this one out, it's about your favorite anime," Anya clicked a couple of things with her mouse._

_Emile inched closer._

_"I am_ ab_out to shatter your innocence and purity right now," Anya laughed evilly and clicked a story based on her brother's favorite anime of all time._

_Emile collapsed on the floor the instant he read the vivid details of the story. It was horrid for his age and he couldn't get up from the shock he had just experienced._

_Anya smiled in a sneaky manner._

'If I can't make you hate that anime like I do, I'll traumatize you.'

_"Sometimes I hate you Anya..." her brother said angrily. "But I love you too much. Just so you know, even if you showed me this, and I have a bad image of Tsuna and Gokudera," Emile shivered, "You won't stop me from watching it just so we can finish Blue Exorcist."_

_Anya growled. "It's been a week! And I only have two more days with you before I go on my trip to Tokyo!"_

_Emile rubbed his head and supported himself with his sister's chair to get up. "I'm the child here. You have no right to act like me, in fact I should be pouting!"_

_"Whatever little brother. Let's go to the living room. We're missing_ Once Upon a Time..."

* * *

"So, which formula do you use for the eight problem?"

"Substitution?" Tsuna said, his tone making it sound as if he asked instead of saying it.

"Plug it in!" Tsuri blurted out loud and grinned, hoping she was right. At that instant, Reborn had pulled down a TNT lever and exploded the twins' room in five seconds.

"C-Chotto Reborn! What was that for?!" Tsuna coughed out some smoke he had inhaled from the explosion.

"Thank goodness you didn't singe my clothes or I would've..." Tsuri dusted soot off her clothes and the tutor urged her to continue as his tiny hand reached for the lever near him again. "D-Don't! I'm sorry!"

Reborn smirked, satisfied. "Both of you got the answer wrong. It's the Pythagorean Theorem."

"I hate your method of teaching," Tsuna stood up and searched for a duster inside his room so he wouldn't go to the kitchen to make noise and wake his mother in the middle of the night.

They were doing a midnight study session as punishment for failing their last math test and since Reborn doesn't accept failures, he insisted them to take the tutoring politely (if you consider being pointed by Leon as a gun as polite go ahead).

"I've hated math since elementary. You blowing up out room every time I get an answer wrong takes away your sleeping space so..." Tsuri discontinued as she pulled the curtain that covered her side of the room from the pole that was installed in their roof so she could change. Tsuna did the same after he was done clearing the dust out of every corner.

Once the twins were in their sleeping attire, they removed the curtain and decided to go to sleep. Tsuna turned off his light and instantly hit the hay.

Tsuri on the other hand was still quite awake, her mind asking questions she wanted answered by the baby hitman.

"If your curious of anything, by all means ask," Reborn, who was sleeping in a open sack like bed hung near Tsuna's bed said and scared the wits out of Tsuri.

"How do you even know?!" Tsuri half demanded as she whispered, turning her head to see the hitman.

Reborn smirked again. Oh how Tsuri hated that.

"I can read minds."

_'Oh yeah, as if you can tell that I still mentally hate you for burning my snack stash not too long ago,' Tsuri thought._

"Oh I know that. That's why I told Maman about your grades so you can earn them instead," Reborn instantly replied scaring Tsuri even more. "Now, are you going to ask that question or do I have to put you to sleep with Leon?" Reborn transformed his partner into a needle shot and Tsuri paled sheet white.

_'How do you know my fear of needles! You're in humane!'_

"I know all, Baka-Tsuri. Now ask. I don't usually let anyone ask me anything," Reborn put away Leon and jumped all the way to Tsuri's bed. The girl sat up cross legged.

"What is this position I have exactly. You said Vongola Mitada right? Why am I the second boss of a mafia family?" Tsuri hid the anxiety consuming her body. She worried that Reborn knew her secret. Did Reborn know she knew a few things about the mafia? What if she revealed that? Master told her not to reveal it until it was necessary so she should be cautious of telling anyone that she knew the existence of the underground.

"You'll find out sooner or later why you are the second boss. Most families don't have an extra hand helping them manage their work other than the right hand man," Reborn explained. "You and Dame-Tsuna are descendants of the first Vongola Primo, the very person who formed the Vongola Family. You two are candidates to become the heir to the throne."

"Aren't there more people that can take the job?"

Reborn shook his head. "The Ninth's sons were next in line but events occurred. Enrico was killed in a gunfight. Massimo was drowned. Federico's death was a mystery but they say he was reduced to bone."

_'He says it like it's a normal happening_!' Tsuri screamed and paled. "S-So does what does that mean? I mean why did the boss choose both of us instead of one?"

Reborn scowled. "You ask too many questions Baka-Tsuri. I said I would answer one question only. Now go to sleep or you'll go down painfully."

Tsuri gulped and pulled her sheets over her head. "Goodnight Reborn." "Hn."

Tsuri pouted inside her blanket._ 'Hmph. Fine. Die in your sleep.'_

Tsuri heard a click and she immediately forced herself to sleep.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Oi, Tsuna! We're going to be-too early?! Why in Nami's sake are you covered in honey!" Tsuri exclaimed as she saw her brother exiting their home quickly, with a line of bees going after him. It scared her to even think about going after her brother and getting stung. That's why she stayed behind.

'_And that cursed tutor starts in the morning. How troublesome...'_

"Kaasan! Can I have more toast? Tsuna went ahead!"

"Of course Ri-chan! We have plenty left!" Nana yelled out of her home door and Tsuri went inside to get her toast.

After a few minutes a certain someone bellowed good morning to their house. Tsuri opened the door to find her other friend, Gokudera Hayato. Well more like an acquaintance. They basically confessed that they disliked each other so he wasn't even near a friend. If Tsuri wasn't the second boss or even a girl but a boy, this guy would've resorted to violence with her.

Nana appeared behind her daughter and smiled. "Oh, Gokudera-kun!" Nana said the boys name.

"If you're looking for Tsuna, he just went ahead earlier," Tsuri finished her bread and slipped her shoes on.

"I can catch up to him," Gokudera beamed, ignoring Tsuri's presence in which irritated her horribly. As Tsuri went beside the bomber, her mother complimented Gokudera in keeping her brother safe.

Her face soured again. She was the one supposed to look out for her brother! How could her mother say that to someone, especially him! Oh the fury!

With a smile Gokudera thanked her and Tsuri left with him to reach Tsuna. "Don't get it over your head hothead. Kaasan is too straightforward sometimes. If anything, I should be the one protecting my brother," Tsuri struck her chest with her palm, showing the silver head who was best.

"I'm going to be Juudaime's right hand man! I'm not letting you take away my responsibility stupid copy!" Gokudera retorted.

"Oh? Really? This means war tako-head!"

Gokudera had a glaring contest with the female twin when they heard an ear piecing scream coming from the left side of the rode.

"Someone help me!" Tsuna ran, full of bee stings on his face manically. Forgetting what they were talking about earlier, the duo rushed to his side immediately.

"Tsuna! You have to take the scent off your clothes!" Tsuri yelled as she ran behind. She took a whiff of his shirt. She felt captivated. No wonder the bees were after him.

'_It smells delicious! Good quality honey!'_

_'Can you focus Tsuri! I am literally in pain!' _Tsuna nearly broke Tsuri's brain eardrums.

"O-Oh yeah! Gokudera try to swat the bees aw- HIEEE! No no! Not-" Tsuri didn't get to finish as Gokudera fired the dynamite right after the bees left Tsuna alone. We all know who got hurt after right?

"GOKUDERAAAAAA!"

* * *

Nurses office. Class was starting. And they were stuck in the nurses office to her irritation.

Tsuna was in bed, bandaged here and there.

Tsuri got a wrist sprain from her terrible fall.

And Gokudera? Completely okay. That's why Tsuri was even angrier.

"I'm terribly sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera was on his knees and he bowed down on the ground in repentance. Tsuna rose his head to see the bomber.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. It wasn't your fault. And I'm not hurt that badly," Tsuna reassured him.

'_WASNT HIS FAULT? Are you kidding me?_' Tsuri growled and stared knives at her brother. '_Tsuna_!'

'_It wasn't his fault Tsuri. Forgive him.'_ Tsuri grabbed her injured wrist and sighed. "It was just an accident right? Don't beat yourself up about it."

Gokudera looked at Tsuri weirdly and turned his head to his Juudaime. "In a real battle, you would have died," he said bluntly. Tsuri stifled a laugh.

"D-Don't say stuff like that," Tsuna said depressed. '_And don't laugh! It's not funny!'_

"You too." Tsuri felt a vein pop. "Whatddya mean? I'm capable of defending myself!" Tsuri was going to approach Gokudera when she tripped on something (that popped out of thin air) and was about to fall when Gokudera quickly stood up and grabbed her by the waist with his arm.

Tsuri sighed relieved but realized she was touching the bomber. She had never touched Gokudera before so she had assumed that he had a tough grip, but her guess was being proved wrong. The hold on her waist was almost... considered enough for a girl to feel safe or something.

_'Wait, this is Gokudera we're talking about!'_ Tsuri cried mentally.

"Are you stupid? Watch where you step," Gokudera stood her up right, his arm still on her waist.

"Agh! Stop with the insults for one day! It gets in my nerves!" An infuriated Tsuri held in her irritation and embarrassment. "H-Hey, you can let go of my waist now. I can't stand right."

Gokudera noticed his position and immediately let go his face flushed. "A-Anyways, Juudaime! I'm still sorry! I don't deserve to be your right hand man!"

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. _'Right now you don't. Holding my sister like if she was your girlfriend...' _Tsuna hid his caramel eyes with his bangs and emitted a dark aura.

"E-Eh? Tsuna!" Tsuri blushed and smacked the Vongola candidate's head._ 'I said he was into you baka. I'm going to hook you up with this hothead. Don't feel jealous! I don't have any liking towards him_. _In fact, it's the complete opposite.'_

It was Tsuna's turn to blush. "Shut up with that already! No way am I jealous!"

Tsuri sighed and shrugged her shoulders and was about to exit when Reborn popped inside with Bianchi and told the bomber if he would gladly come to his Vongola strengthening program.

Tsuna sighed. "Strengthening program? Tsuna, whats he talking about?"

"Come and you'll see", Reborn answered. Tsuri felt goosebumps up her arms.

"Tomorrow there's no school. We will meet up in the field," Reborn said with his own smirk showing as well.

"I'll be at home most of the day so I'll see you guys in the afternoon. I have plans of my own," Tsuri said and said her goodbyes to Bianchi and ignored her new school nurse Shamal who was trying to hit on her.

* * *

"Lambo! I-pin! You guys want a snack?" Yep, Tsuri's busy day consisted of staying home and doing absolutely nothing so she could escape Reborn's training.

"Lambo-san wants grape candy Dame-Tsuri!"

Tsuri felt lightheaded. "L-Lambo, I'm not the loser... I'm just the average failure. And no candy. You ate all the ones Kaasan brought yesterday! I-pin, do you like muffins?" The Chinese child nodded.

"We're lucky you know. A neighbor brought us extras since she cooked too many," Tsuri opened a cupboard with a tray full of still fresh muffins.

"Kaasan! Would you also like a muffin?" Tsuri asked her mother who was doing the laundry. "I would like one. Thank you Ri-chan. Can you help me hang the sheets please?"

Tsuri left the muffin tray on the table and went outside her porch, grabbed the sheets inside the basket and shook it carefully so wrinkles wouldn't appear.

Bianchi had suddenly come in the room and watched the young girl put the sheets over the line.

"Oh Bianchi-chan! Would you like some tea?" Nana offered. The woman nodded and sat on the small table in the living room.

"Tsuri, why don't you dress nicely?" Bianchi popped the question out of thin air.

"Eh? What do you mean Bianchi-san?" Tsuri sat down with her.

"You don't dress very...feminine."

Tsuri stared at her plain T-shirt and jeans and tried to hide the twitch forming on her mouth. "U-Um... I've worn girly things when I was smaller, but once I hit sixth grade I started hating it."

Nana came inside the living room with the tray of muffins and tea and sat on the table with the two other girls. Lambo and I-pin followed. "Ri-chan, you are a woman! You need to show your charm to the world, and attract many men!" Nana chirped up, pouting at her daughter.

"Kaasan! I told you the reason why you should stop with the girlish obsession! Remember what happened to me when I wore the purple ribbons you got me for my birthday?"

Nana put her finger on her cheek in thought. "Ara, wasn't it the day you said the boy you liked rejected you?"

Tsuri nearly broke off the legs of the table.

"Tsuri was rejected?" Bianchi repeated.

"Yeah... I got... rejected. He said it disgusted him that I wore nice frilly things and that I should..."

"Should what?"

Tsuri felt the burning anger she had held in for the past 4 years. "I should go get plastic surgery."

Nana and Bianchi had no way to react.

"When he was leaving to go somewhere else after, I said that maybe he should reserve an appointment before I busted his nose. I grabbed the board eraser and threw it right in his eye. He was crying like a wuss," Tsuri huffed. "Then I started dedicating my life to converse shoes and hoodies. End of story."

"Oh Ri-chan... You're a teen now! Things change!" Nana pushed. "Sooner or later you'll find that one special person you love!"

'_Im barely thirteen' _Tsuri thought agitated. She needed to leave asap or the conversation on her hatred for frilly stuff would never end. Oh well the only place she could go to at the moment was at Nami Chuu where Tsuna was. Crap."Oh! I-pin, you said you had to go to school at Reborn's request right?"

I-pin nodded. "Reborn-san asked to train someone," she said and finished her muffin.

Tsuri stood up quickly and picked up the Chinese girl. "I'll be back later Kaasan!"

"Young lady, we are not done-" Slam. "Talking... -sigh-"

"Mama, why don't we go pay the mall a visit? We can dress up Tsuri-chan when she returns," Bianchi suggested. Nana brightened up at the idea. She would get the most girly clothes ever and put them on the little body of her daughter. She swore for the sake of girls who ended up like her own little girl.

* * *

"...Are we in the right room?" Tsuri asked as she came in with I-pin to the classroom where Gokudera was doing his training. Tsuna and Kyoko turned to the door.

"Hi Kyoko-chan!" Tsuri beamed at the other girl present.

"Good afternoon Tsuri-chan! Are you here to take notes?"

Tsuri stared at Namimori's idol confused. "Take notes?"

"Gokudera-kun is training with Reborn," Tsuna explained_. 'But I think he's only messing with him.'_

Tsuri sighed. _'I'm not surprised. Well, the boy did say he wanted to train._..' Tsuri pointed out.

_'Yeah but...'_

_'Is Yamamoto training too? I said hi to Dino-san. Why is he here?'_

'_Yeah. Dino-san is throwing bombs at Yamamoto for unknown reasons. Reborn said he was boosting up his stamina.'_

Tsuri held the door for support._ 'I SHOULDNT HAVE COME THEN_!'

"Gokudera, you have to eat this Ramen while enduring the Gyoza attacks I-pin will throw at you. Are you ready?" Reborn asked.

_'So this is why I-pin had to come...' Tsuna said._

"Hai, Reborn-san!"

Tsuri tried not to snort out in laughter at the fact that he looked hilarious as he struggled to eat the ramen.

* * *

**-3 hours later**-

The four people were going home already. And they were mostly covered in sweat and dirt, well the baseball player mostly. Gokudera was still feeling a tad but sick due to the ramen his sister Bianchi had made for him.

As they were about to leave, Tsuna asked if they wanted to come over and eat dinner. Gokudera couldn't say no to his Juudaime. Yamamoto said he would ask his father and come if he said yes.

**~Timr skip cuz I wanna d;~**

When the twins arrived to their home, Tsuri instantly wished Reborn had buried her under dirt. "THIS A HORROR HOUSE! SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE SKIRTS AND DRESSES IN MY CLOSET! IS THAT A-OH FOR NAMI'S SAKE I WILL NOT WEAR SOMETHING SO REVEALING! MAMA!" Nana pushed her daughter inside the bathroom and blocked the outside so she wouldn't get out. Tsuri banged the door like her life depended on it.

"Gomene Ri-chan, but this is for your own good. If you don't wear it I won't buy you any Pocky for a whole two months."

There was a brief pause. "You want me to wear this!? It's the afternoon! I'm not even going out!"

"I will buy you the monthly delivery of 50 pocky in the mail."

"No! No way! This should be considered illegal! I'll rip this to shreds!"

"70."

"..._NO_."

"105, plus the new video game you wanted." There was a 3 minute silence.

"...Deal. BUT only for right now."

As Nana heard the silent cries Tsuri was releasing in the bathroom, she smiled in triumph. Who knew Nana Sawada could be the negotiable type of mother.

When her daughter exited, Nana squealed loudly. "So adorable! Bianchi-chan, Tsu-kun, come down!" Bianchi came out of hiding through a door and nodded.

When Tsuna opened his room door and saw what his sister was wearing, he nearly choked on his tea. Reborn hopped on his head.

"I knew it would fit you," Bianchi nodded in approval. Tsuri glared at the woman internally. So it was her fault too.

"Hmm, it seems your inner girl awakened," Reborn smirked and teased his second student who blushed heavily.

"What are you wearing?! A-Are you really my sister?" Tsuna's index finger shakily pointed at Tsuri who nodded stiffly.

She was wearing a white, blue and orange striped v-neck that showed little cleavage, a not too poofy black skirt with lace on the bottom that reached mid thigh and white stockings with orange converse shoes Nana had disagreed with at first, but once she saw how it matched the look she let her wear them.

Tsuri started tugging the skirt down. "I feel it short! Kaasan!"

The door bell rang. Nana shook her finger. "We made a deal honey. Now go open the door, I think Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun arrived!"

Tsuri internally growled and walked to the door. She should have not agreed to her mother's blackmailing! It wasn't worth it! But Tsuri was too obsessed thinking how much two months without pocky would be and she just couldn't resist. Curse that snack addiction.

Tsuri opened the door and once those green and amber eyes hit her, the two boys blushed.

"H-Hi guys! C-Come on in!" Tsuri stuttered in embarrassment and lead the two in.

"E-Excuse the intrusion!" Gokudera slid his shoes off and tried to look at anywhere else but Tsuri. '_She really does look like a female version of Juudaime... Gah! So beautiful!'_

'_So...cute... Tsuri-chan is so adorable_!' Yamamoto thought and also came in.

"Welcome Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes! Ri-chan, why don't you take them to the living room while I ready the kitchen."

Tsuri lost all color on her face except the redness of her cheeks, feeling awkward by the stares Yamamoto and Gokudera were giving her. And their blushing was NOT helping.

Dinner was hell for Tsuri. She almost ripped and burned her skirt TWICE. Purposely.

Tsuna felt his brotherly instincts react that night. He also helped Tsuri try to burn her skirt. Their mother nearly grounded her son for the first time in her life.

Nana was pleased her daughter earned a compliment from the baseball star.

Gokudera shyly complimented her as well and Tsuri almost fell off her chair due to the impact.

Reborn smirked the entire time.

And the angel above watching all this could only squeal at how Anya was dressed so cutely and was charming her guy friends.

'_ I never knew innocent Nana could blackmail her own daughter! I think this little scene is karma itself for scarring your little brother Emile a long time ago Anya,' _the angel laughed her head off.

* * *

**This chapter was loooong -.-**

**Oh yeah, from now on look coward to reading a little daily life with Anya on most chapters, since it adds to the whole why she got incarnated thing. I apologize if anything was rushed here ;_;**

**I THANK ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**POLL PAIRING:**

**80 x Tsuri : 1**

**59x Tsurix 80: 1**

**18x Tsuri : 1**

**keep voting people! Until next chapter! Bye byee!**

**Edit: 10/5/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this TT^TT**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Fortune Teller_

* * *

Two to three months had passed since Tsuna and Tsuri had met with many people. They were weirdos and involved with the mafia, but otherwise Tsuna accepted them and Tsuri tolerated some of them. Dino Chiavarone was one. So was Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei.

There were females included that Tsuri had befriended a little not only because Reborn threatened her to gather people for the family but because she actually enjoyed to talk with Kyoko, Hana and Haru (though she was mostly weird and pointing out she looked so much like her beloved Tsuna-sama). It was still a little weird to say hi to Kyoko and her best friend each passing morning and period but Tsuri hoped she'd get used to it.

Tsuna and Tsuri's sibling bond had strengthened a little too. They've stuck together instead of avoiding each other. Reborn thought it as a great improvement.

Gokudera's mind was programmed to still be in denial and won't accept Tsuri as his second boss (to which she said he had no intention of being) and even though they have their constant fights here and there, that's how Tsuri knew that from now on it would be the only way they would show each other that they are somewhat were concerned for each other.

A few weeks ago, Yamamoto had seen during his p.e class that Tsuri had potential in playing soccer and urged her to join the girls team. She had taken his advice and made it to the team in the first try. Yamamoto was a good encourager and Tsuna seemed to like that aspect about the baseball star.

Overall, Tsuna, Yamamoto's and Gokudera's friendship bond was beginning to be be built little by little. Tsuna didn't feel so lonely anymore. Tsuri didn't have to worry about her brother anymore. They had good friends now, ones that they hoped would never walk away from them.

**€•****¥•€**

It was the month of October, and everyone knew what the month meant. It was the month where you could dress up as whomever you liked for once, whether it'd be a potato or a book. You'd earn candy from house to house just by saying Trick or Treat. October meant Halloween. It also meant that Tsuna's and Tsuri's birthdays were coming up, and the two couldn't be any happier. Not because they would earn tons of presents, but because they would be able to spend it with the people they loved. Well, except for one missing member in the family.

It was a school day, and their special day wouldn't fall in about 2 days. Their school hours went normally as usual. Tsuna had tripped once, had failed his math test and almost ate another poison bento made by Bianchi. Tsuri was being a smart ass in English causing Nezu to drop her recent test grade, she burned her hand in Home Ec, and also failed her math test. However, nothing of this could ruin their good mood.

After classes were over for the day, Tsuna had planned to go get a present for his sister. He noticed that a while back when they had gone out with Nana that the twin had observed a shopping window that displayed a pair of her favorite type of shoes with a blue and orange color. He had saved a bunch just to get her what she wanted.

Tsuri also planned to go get her brother what he wanted. She had just found out a few weeks ago that Tsuna loved to draw and paint so she wanted to get him a canvas and sketch book with watercolors and sketching material. She had to give up a whole bunch of monthly pocky to save enough money to plan it. He was excellent in the art department and it was worth it.

"Yo Tsuri, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to his friends that were exiting the gate of Namimori Middle. "Are you guys heading home?"

"Juudaime!" Another voice popped out next to the baseball star. "I'll accompany you home!" Tsuri's eye twitched at being forgotten; again.

Tsuna smiled wearily. "Uh... Actually I-I'm heading somewhere else right now," he said.

"I'm kinda going to go get something for my mom so..." Tsuri was about to march off to the right direction at the same time Tsuna was aiming for the left when their friends blocked their paths.

"Something's up with you two..." Yamamoto crossed his arms and narrowed his amber eyes suspiciously.

"I have to agree with the baseball freak. Tsuri, what's going on?" Gokudera glared at her.

"What makes you think something's going on? I'm going to the market to get my mother groceries" Tsuri tapped her foot, anxiously wanting to leave so she could get to the store and stop by the art studio before they closed.

"Tsuri, did Kaasan really sent you to the market?" Tsuna asked also suspicious. Tsuri roamed through her bag and took out a white sheet of paper with scribbles to answer his question.

"Where are you going?"

Tsuna took out a yellow sticky note. "Reborn wanted me to stop by the bakery to get him some cake and some of his coffee beans. I don't even know which ones he liked and the only thing he told me was to figure it out, or send you to do the errand for me" Tsuna said sighing, angry that he had to waste spare money of his to get his spartan tutor his 'hook.' He called the addictions of food his family and friends had as a 'hook such as Tsuri's pocky addiction and Reborn's obsession with the coffee. The excuse was also true. He had wanted to give his sister the job to go get it, but he needed to go to the shoe warehouse after stopping by, and she would've needed to tag along to help get the coffee. Thats what he thought at first.

Yamamoto stared at the twins weirdly. Gokudera cocked his head to the side, not understanding their behavior.

_'Hey, you wanna switch jobs? I need to do an extra errand around there and I don't wanna make any turns' _Tsuri offered to her brother who instantly shot up. The bakery was close to the art store Tsuri was heading to, and the shoe warehouse was just two stores down from the market. Eh, why not?

_'Un. Let's switch! B-But I don't think the guys'll leave us alone... I think Yamamoto will want to come with me since his father's shop is closeby. Why don't you take Gokudera-kun with you?'_

Tsuri turned around and gave her brother the paper her mother wrote on, as he gave her the one Reborn handed him earlier. '_Fine. Its not like he'll want to though...'_ Tsuri muttered.

"Alright then. I'm heading over to the bakery right now. Gokudera, do you want to come?" Gokudera looked surprised that Tsuri had actually asked him to come along for once.

Yamamoto seemed to be disappointed he wasn't asked to go with her but he didn't mind it at all. "I'll see you at home okay? Don't be late!" Tsuna said and walked to the left with Yamamoto leaving Tsuri and the silver head left by the gate.

"Shall we go?"

"Tch."

"Click that tongue of yours again. I dare you."

* * *

"Welcome! What may I help you with?"

"Can I get a pack of Italian ground coffee beans? Oh and um, three chocolate mousse cakes please?"

The lady in the counter nodded and turned to search around the pastry shop for the coffee. Tsuri turned to the silver head who had a new implanted scowl on his features. The customers and the workers inside the shop backed away from the intense atmosphere surrounding Gokudera.

Tsuri sighed and payed for the content and walked out of the sliding doors with her companion.

"Oi, now what? Are you done?" Gokudera asked harshly and earned a low glare from the second boss.

"Keep acting like that. Mattaku, you'll never get a girl to like you if you're always in a bad mood..."

Gokudera coughed and returned the glare. "Are you finished or not?"

Tsuri sighed. "I need to pass by the art store... Its going to be Tsuna's gift for our birthday."

"JUUDAIME'S BIRTHDAY?! HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS! LETS GO QUICKLY BAKA WOMAN!"

"Okay okay, chill out! It should be right over..." the brunette paused. Tsuri felt lightheaded. She stopped behind her tracks to focus her eyes on the road but the only thing she could see was blurry blobs everywhere. She was about to tumble down on the ground when Gokudera caught her from the wrist just in time. The touch had then let Tsuri hear inner voices that weren't familiar to her.

**_'You're just a runt searching for a family. No one will ever accept someone like you. Get lost.'_**

**_'Did you hear? The Bocchama isn't the mistress' son!'_**

**_'You don't see it. You don't value it. I won't be coming back, Hayato.'_**

Tsuri stared at the floor while breathing heavily. The voices she heard disappeared and then her chest began to hurt. It felt as if needles were stabbing her flesh. The smell of fresh blood wafted through her nose and it made her queasy. The faint sound of a piano playing rung in her ears. She gripped her shirt tightly, the chest pain getting stronger by the minute.

Gokudera called Tsuri's name many times but it was being drowned out by the weak but strong sound of the music. Once Gokudera released Tsuri's wrist and pulled her up by the waist. "Oi! Get a grip!"

"I need to get his gift... I...need...to.." Gokudera tried to keep her awake but it was futile. She was out cold.

**With Tsuna**

"Yamamoto?"

"..."

"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto broke out of his trace to see his friend peering into his face with a worried expression. "Oh! Hehe sorry! I was just thinking why Tsuri-chan was behaving so odd today..."

"Oh I forgot! Gokudera-kun and you don't know yet. Our birthday is in two days."

"Your birthday! Haha that makes sense! We're going to get her present?"

Tsuna nodded. "Why don't you go get her something while I buy one for her?" Tsuna suggested. "I'm sure you can find her something."

Yamamoto pondered hard. His ultimate wish was to see Tsuri dressed up in a feminine way since she looked cuter that way, so he could start by getting her something that she could wear. Tsuna's gift also had to be special too. What to get them...

Tsuna told him that they would meet in front of the market once he payed for the shoes at the warehouse, and he waited, until something caught his eye in a shopping window across the street.

"They might like this..."

* * *

"Juudaime, will she be alright?"

"S-She's fine Gokudera-kun. She might have gotten a heat stroke or something," Tsuna replied for the third time. He had just gotten home after searching for Tsuri's present with Yamamoto and found Gokidera in their room with an unconscious Tsuri in bed.

Nana was frantically panicking that something had happened to her daughter. Tsuna reassured her that she might have caught a mere cold. What made Tsuna's concern grow more than a meter was the blood that seeped out the corner of his sister's mouth the minute he came in the room.

Gokudera had told him she didn't fall to the ground or anything which was strange. Nana had urged many times to call the doctor but Tsuna kept insisting it wasn't a major issue.

'_This hasn't happened since we were seven...' _Tsuna sat on the floor in his own thoughts, remembering the same scene he had seen on a school day a long time ago.

Tsuri had collapsed suddenly on the ground when a girl named Hikari touched her hand to go out to play in the playground. Tsuna had rushed to her side in a matter of seconds with tears pricking his caramel orbs, urging his sister to wake up.

After two days of examination and testing, Nana had accompanied Tsuna to the hospital to go visit his still unconscious sister. While the still concerned mother spoke about her little girl's condition out of earshot where Tsuna couldn't hear, Tsuna was pending on Tsuri's bed side in a chair, telling her how his day at school had been and how their dad still hadn't called to check up on them. With his hand intertwined with hers, he felt a sudden squeeze and then heard his sister's voice and saw her very own lips move.

_"Hikari-chan... Bruises... Car..."_ The present Tsuna shuddered as he remembered that after he left the hospital, his mother got the news that the only child of the Hishiragi family had gotten into a car accident. Hikari had crossed the street without looking on her way back home and the car strayed. She survived however with a broken arm and many bruises on her little legs.

The next day, the doctor had called the Sawada Residence saying that Sawada Tsukairi was up on her feet, completely conscious and energetic, asking every five minutes when she would see her Tsu-nii. It was a momentary relief to Tsuna's soul. When Tsuna asked if she remembered anything related to her friend Hikari, all that Tsuri said with an innocent expression was,_ "Hikari-chan? Isn't she at school?"_

"Gokudera..." The feminine voice startled Tsuna and his subordinate.

"Juudaime! Is she conscious?" Gokudera rushed next to Tsuna and observed the identical face.

'_This isn't happening_...'

"Gokudera-kun, did you grab Tsuri anywhere when she was about to fall?" The silver head teen's cheeks revealed a slight blush as he averted his gaze from his precious boss. He grabbed her waist, and picked her up bridal style. If he told that to his boss then maybe he would think that he was some sort of a sexual harassing monkey! "I-I didn't touch her anywhere uneccessary!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. He should've been more specific. Now it sounded as if he was calling his dear friend a pervert.

"I-I didn't mean that Gokudera-kun! Sorry! What I meant was that if you grabbed her hand or her wrist at any point," Tsuna waved off his brother mode sensation and laughed slightly.

"Oh. Actually, yes I did. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up so she wouldn't fall to the ground."

Tsuna clicked his tongue. It was hard for him to believe in the conclusion he had fallen in but it was no doubt. He just assumed it was coincidence when Hishiragi Hikari had gotten into that accident when Tsuri mumbled about it in her sleep.

"Gokudera..." Tsuri murmured again a little wobbly. "Family... Piano..."

Gokudera stiffened. Tsuna noticed the tense body of the boy next to him.

"Shops... Needles..." And then just like a light turns off, Tsuri went back to sleep, surely to wake up in the morning.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Gokudera was still frozen in place. Reborn, who was watching from the crack of his students' room door hinted a clue to what Tsuri had. She had inherited something that had been a rumor in Primo's time. Reborn had never expected for someone in his blood to have such a special ability, but _**she**_ also had his blood so it would explain why this one had it, and the other twin didn't.

Tsuna was sensing that Tsuri could predict the future.

Reborn knew that because of this ability, she was denfinitely the chosen one and the rightful heir to become Vongola Mezza. Tsukairi Sawada was special indeed.

She had inherited the Vongola's Augury Intuition.

* * *

**Tsuri's POV (Yep, it was time)**

I don't know how I ended up here in this odd place. It was odd, yet strangely beautiful at the same time. A forest with many trees behind, a field of green grass, and a sparkling lake in front of me. I've never see anything this wonderful. As I darted my eyes back and forth, I lowered my vision to see that I was wearing a laced pattern creamy white dress. My hair was picked up in a ponytail, and I had no shoes on. Great, even in my dreams people wanted me to be girly. How the hell did I get here? All I remember was shopping for Tsuna's present and then I heard a piano playing. My chest had felt like if a ton of bees had stabbed me with their little tiny stingers. Oh well, probably I fell asleep or something. Might as well look around here while I'm at it.

I wandered around, exploring. There really was a lot of stinking trees and the sun was making my skin burn. When I wanted to go on a dip at the lake, I found a strange figure standing over there by a tree, one in which was staring at me directly from afar.

I found it kind of creepy, so I was going to go back to the trees where no one was lurking when he spoke.

"Kufufu I didn't expect another visitor," I heard him say to the other person beside him and signaled me to walk closer to where he stood. I didn't want to get closer. I got into a huge mess the last time I approached someone I didn't know, so how could I possibly trust someone in my dreams?

"This is only a dream...right?" I muttered.

"I assure you, this isn't just a mere dream."

I narrowed my caramel eyes and stood on my ground, about 1 meter away from this freaky guy with heterochromatic eyes and a pineapple looking hairstyle. I felt as if i had seen him somewhere before, but I ignored the warmness inside my chest and instead focused on my upcoming interrogation.

"If this isn't a dream then what is it? Who are you?" I asked still suspicious.

"This is a world I created by using mere illusions."

Illusions? As in that whole magic tricks of warping someone's mind by tricking them kind of illusions? I started freaking out in the inside.

"As for my identity, you need not concern yourself with it, for I cannot tell you. I won't harm you." He smiled.

A lie. Why did I sense an aura of killing intent on this person. Once my eyes met with his blue and red eye I felt a strange percievence that he, whoever he was, had a huge grudge on someone. He wanted revenge, and had a lust for power in his aura. I had the strange sensation that he was no ordinary person, and that he wanted me to step forward so he could take over my senses. I couldn't say why, but I envisioned a slight blurry image of a weird staff with three blades that he'd want to use for that. I don't know how I managed to get all these conclusions in my mind, so I decided to remain where I was. I didn't obey him.

"I won't harm you Tsukairi," he repeated. "Don't you trust me?"

"Actually, the only people I trust are ones who seem like a hothead or are a happy go lucky kind. Well, the trust is still in progress but whatever, the point is I don't know you." I crossed my arms and sighed at the mention of my friends. "And as for your reassurance, its a lie. You have a possessive aura around you, and for some reason I have this weird idea that you're going to use something to take over my senses."

The boy looked taken aback at my response. I did too. Was I right? Did I just sense a weapon without even seeing or hearing it?

The stranger's lips quirked up in a smirk and took out a trident from behind. "I see... You have that rare ability..." My eyes widened only a little at seeing the staff. It couldn't be the one I saw just now right? ...Nah, I may be dreaming but probably I'm just exhausted for something. If that's even possible in a dream world. Forgetting he staff, I then gave him a confused face. Ability? What was this guy talking about? The only ability I had was a slight unafzed courage to talk back at my english teacher without getting hit with a board eraser. I had the weird ability to talk to my brother in my mind as if it was telekinesis or some sort of ESP since we were babies. What other ability could I have?

"Who are you?" I repeated, my tone more demanding. I was losing patience.

"You will know in due time. When I search for my revenge, you will not be able to erase my name from your puny mind." The Nappo head chuckled. "In the meantime I must send you back. You're family is worried for you."

I felt a bright light take me in. Why is it that every person I meet they tend to disappear after I ask a couple of questions (***coughcuzofmetheauthorcough***) with a stupid bright light without telling me their identity? It's frustrating! "I'll find out who you are you Pineapple stranger!"

**€•****¥•€**

The next day passed. So did the other one. Eventually, it was the day of the twins' fourteenth birthday. Nana had invited a few people into her home for a little birthday party for the twins. First came the presents. Tsuna was happy his sister had gotten him the sketchbook and materials. Tsuri couldn't stop admiring the converse shoes her brother bought her.

Dino had gotten his little bro and sis some well tailored suits they would possibly need in the future. Both kept repeating that they weren't going to be a part of the mafia.

Ryohei had given Tsuna boxing gloves he was sure not to use and Tsuri some bandage wrap for her wrists that she would need if any case she changed her mind in joining the boxing club. Tsuri sweat dropped and thanked him anyways.

Nana had given each of her kids a wallet sized photo of their family together. Tsuri and Tsuna grimaced slightly when they saw their father in it, but they decided it wasn't the time to be sulking about their dad not present for their birthday; again.

Kyoko handed Tsuri a stuffed teddy bear, Haru a dress, and Hana a makeup kit saying it was time for her to grow up. The girls handed their gift to Tsuna as well, resulting in Tsuna to blush because Kyoko had gotten him the gift he also wanted.

As the family ate cake and tea (and avoided the food Bianchi had made), they were enjoying themselves when Tsuri popped out with an "AH!"

"What's wrong Ri-chan?" Nana asked her daughter worriedly.

"Reborn, your birthday was yesterday wasn't it?" Tsuri asked her tutor who tilted his fedora. She put away the wrapping paper in the trash and grabbed two boxes from the desk inside the living room and sat on the ground with her friends and family.

"Here, since I bet Tsuna didn't know, this is from us. Happy late birthday." Reborn hinted a smirk as he gazed upon his students.

"You have hell training tommorow for forgetting such a special day."

"WHAT?! WHY?" Tsuna cried. "We didn't even know!

"Because Dame-Tsuna, students and mafia bosses are supposed to know about their teacher's information."

Nana cocked her head to the side and asked what Reborn was talking about when Dino interjected, trying to distract her and ended up falling on top of a tea drinking Tsuna and Tsuri.

Soon, the party was over and everyone was leaving. Yamamoto and Gokudera were the ones left to leave. Tsuna and Tsuri were outside with them, talking about how fun it was to spend it with people they cared about.

"Wait, Yamamoto do you want to take a slice of cake to your dad?" Tsuna offered.

"Sure! My old man would. Thanks."

Tsuri then found herself alone with the other two while her brother asked his mother for a to go cake piece.

"That was a really fun time. I don't think I've ever been to a party that lively!" Yamamoto smiled his happy go lucky grin and made Tsuri laugh.

"Of course it was baseball freak! It was Juudaime's after all!" Gokudera argued. "And... Tsuei's too."

"Ma ma, I get you Gokudera. Anyways, here you go Tsuri-chan, my gift." Yamamoto handed his best friend a small blue box with an orange ribbon. Tsuri grabbed it and opened it to find a medium blue sized ribbon for her hair.

"I figured that you would want to look nice once you start playing soccer so I got you this."

Tsuri lifted the bow and smiled so genuinely that Yamamoto blushed slightly at the sight. Gokudera felt his fists tighten, accompanied with an unpleasant piercing in his chest.

"Thank you. It's nice."

Yamamoto stepped up and quickly kissed her cheek in one swift move, catching Tsuri off guard. Tsuna came with the cake after and gave it to the baseball star who left the only girl in the group cluelessly grinning. "Tsuri? What's up?" "Oh Yamamoto gave me his gift and gave me the box for yours. Then he just kissed me on the cheek and left." Tsuna panicked. "HIEE! TSURI! DID HE DO ANYTHING ELSE?" "Eh? What do you mean? It was just a friendly gesture right?" Tsuna put a hand on yo his face and decided to ignore it.

"Juudaime, can I have a moment with Tsuri?" Gokudera broke the moment and earned questioning looks from his bosses. Tsuna raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. He instead went inside a chaotic house with I-pin's bomb ticking because of Lambo, and had been shot with a dying will bullet, running out of the house with chinese child in arms.

"S-So what's going on Gokudera?" Tsuri asked and fiddled with the box Yamamoto had given her. Gokudera huffed and took out another small medium sized box from his black jeans and handed it to the copy casually. "Here. It was a last minute thing."

Tsuri opened the box without hesitation and saw a box of rare pocky she hadn't had since she was 5 years old.

"WHAT? This is a rare limited edition! How the hell did you get this!"

"Tch. It was a pain in the ass but I had to go through hell to get this. Apparently you're not the only Pocky freak in the world."

Tsuri laughed hard. "Well I'm the only freak you know hothead. Thanks for the gift." Tsuri put away the boxes in her hoodie's pocket and remembered something. "Oh and thanks for helping me home when I fainted two days ago. I must've been heavy."

"No shit. You weigh like a whale."

Tsuri pounded her fist on his head. "That's rude!" Tsuri said angrily. " Hasn't anyone taught you anything about the opposite sex and what not to say to them at all? Seriously... Now go home! It's getting pretty dark."

Tsuri was about to march off when Gokudera spoke up. "Wait."

"What is it?"

He hesitated to do it, but that unpleasant feeling he saw when Yamamoto's lips landed on her cheek wouldn't go away. He had to do it.

Green eyes bore into caramel ones and the bomber leaned in and pecked Tsuri on the lips with his own quickly before running away.

Tsuna had just come back in boxers and saw his sister standing out of the house shell shocked and Gokudera running in his direction with his face the color of a tomato.

"Tsuri? Tsuri? Anyone in there?"

"He... Did he..."

"He what?"

"DID THAT HOTHEADED IDIOT JUST KISS ME ON THE LIPS?!"

Tsuna's aura turned purple but faded when tiny blue lines appeared under his eyes.

'_Your reaction is a little late!'_

Tsuri shook it off rather quickly by saying "Wait, isn't that how Italian's say hello or goodbye?"

Tsuna almost fell. His sister was dense. "You know what, maybe thats it. Lets get inside before someone sees me like this" Tsuna said and pushed his sister inside with I-pin and Lambo in tow by the back.

* * *

The angel above stared at the scene in irritation. Anya was no good in love. _'I sense that Hayato-san is getting too warmed up with Anya. I wonder if more boys will begin to get involved with her? Well, that's her problem not mine. Aaaanyways, time to check up on Emile.'_

* * *

**Hehe! I loved this chapter! I'm still deciding whether I should make this a threesome, or make it a reverse harem for everyone hehe (:**

**I set up a pole on my page so you readers can choose who Tsuri will fall heads over heels. The last one will make me think so choose wisely! You can only choose two options!**

**Next chapter; FUTA MOMENT! And also, SAY HELLO TO THE KOKUYO GANG BABY!**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS AND ALSO THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS. Reviews are highly appreciated as well. See ya readers!**

**-Edit: October 12, 2015-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! -dun dun dun!-**

**Introducing, the Kokuyo Arc, Tsukairi style! Kinda...**

**Disclaimer: ...Really? I would've pleaded to Kami-sama for a body switch with Amano Akira-san.**

**Edited: 10/12/15**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Ranking Chaos_

* * *

There were many graves, many stones on dry, dead grounds. It wasn't called a cemetery for nothing. The sky was gray and cloudy and he immediately knew it was going to rain like the many times it did when he visited. A man in a suit and scarf bent down and touched the smooth stone in front of him.

**Anya Marter**

**Beloved sister**

**1980-1997**

**We'll miss you with our hearts**

"I can't believe it's been thirteen years already..." the man spoke to no one as he kept his gaze on the stone, running his hands through the letters. "Remember me sis? It's been a while since I visited. It's Emile. You're little brother." Emile smiled sadly as he could recall the times when he was eight years old and laughing crazily with a healthy looking Anya._ 'Hiya Emile! How was your day?' _Was would she had said to him. But she didn't. She'd been dead for years. How could the dead talk back?

Green eyes started shedding tears. Emile sat on the ground, not caring that his suit was brand new. His hands were on his blonde hair, resisting the urge to scream out to the world. "Just letting you know, they said I have no cure," Emile's nose was red and he sniffed. "The...The doctors said I only have one more month to live. I'm officially going to die."

Emile sniffed again and grabbed a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. "I'm not scared of dying anymore. I'm still young and people want me to live, but how can I when you're not here watching me grow Anya?"

The boy that was once eight, now twenty one years old closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'll be able to see you again sis. If I die I'll only have one regret, not seeing you again."

Emile coughed and stood up from the floor. "I know you would've wanted me to continue my life, but I can't. Now I understand why mother didn't approve of you and your choices." Emile patted the gravestone one more time, feeling a little better. "This will be my last visit. I'll have to be transported to the hospital first thing in the morning. See you soon, Anya."

Emile Marter then left from the cemetery and was met by an old woman who had on a very grim expression, and two others who were his older sisters. The man then entered a black car with his company and they rode off somewhere else.

The angel above who was asked to watch over Emile stared at the black car in sadness. What could she do? She couldn't break her promise to Anya. Besides, the Higher Up wouldn't let her do anything unless she requested it and have Him the reason why. The angel pulled her long blonde hair and bit on her garment's sleeve. '_Ill just have to wait and see. I made a promise with your sister and I'm not about to break it. Emile, you might just be able to see your older sister again, but she won't remember you. Would you be okay with that...?'_

* * *

She glared at Reborn. The baby hitman held the gun higher. Tsuri gulped internally. Why was she always her brother's replacement in misery?

"W-Why do I have to go! Why can't Tsuna do it! You always shoot him! Besides, I don't want people telling me I have no dignity while showing my underwear!"

Reborn transformed Leon back into his chameleon form. "If you don't do it, I'll somehow force you to eat Bianchi's cooking."

_'Well that's not so bad I mean if he-'_

"Without a bullet to your stomach."

Tsuri paled.

Let's explain this scene shall we?

The previous night after Nana had served dinner, Lambo was running around crazily with I-pin on his tail trying to get back her glasses.

Tsuna and Tsuri were doing homework for once in the kitchen since Nana had asked Bianchi for her help in setting up wooden bunk beds for the twins, and as they were working hard the drills would not let them concentrate. Lambo had gone inside the kitchen and created havoc, even spilling Reborn's newly opened espresso bag in the process.

Poor Lambo was knocked out with a Leon hammer, while the twins had to stop their study session and clean the mess up. Lucky for them because they didn't need to keep studying but they had school tomorrow. Another pain in the butt.

So right now, It was seven a.m and Reborn wanted his coffee. Tsuri said that she could stop by the bakery again but the baby had told her that the delivery for the coffee wouldn't arrive until later so she would have to go into the next town where they sold it earlier.

"It'll take me an hour or so to get you that bag! I'll be late to school!"

"Then do it with your dying will."

"N-No way! I already told you I don't wanna run around naked! Don't you get it, N-A-K-E-D!"

Reborn cocked his gun towards her face. "Students should respect their tutors. Remember that I'm a hitman Tsukairi."

"I know that! Geez!" she huffed and dodged a bullet that had been shot. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her school bag from the floor. "Don't you do anything to Tsuna while I'm gone okay?" The sound of the door closed behind her and Reborn stood in his place smirking widely.

"Don't tell me things I won't follow Baka-Tsuri."

* * *

Tsuri could've seriously snapped. She stared hard at the map Reborn had given her at home and turned it upside down countless times.

She'd heard that Kokuyo wasn't really a town someone should enter so casually. Many accidents had occurred on the towns rode such as cars set on fire or random trees falling on people, that's what rumors in Namimori had said. The place was however, sane to Tsuri.

She remembered that her mother used to bring her to a place called Kokuyo Center with Tsuna when they were kids and everyone used to have so much fun. It was a beautiful place with an exhibit of flora and fauna, a movie theater and a karaoke bar. Surprisingly there had been a carousel that appeared once every few days when they went. That was still the time where the twins weren't so loserish at anything they did but being innocent.

Tsuri made another turn and found a little shack in the middle of nowhere: with the delivery truck on the road, handing the coffee bean cargo box to the shack owner. Tsuri could feel multiple stress lines appearing on her too tired face.

_'Such a liar! He just couldn't wait that darn Spartan! The coffee would've arrived by the time I would be at Nami-chuu! And then he asks why I fail english and math!_' She walked to the little shack in a brisk manner and asked the owner for a fresh bag of Italian ground coffee.

As she waited she wondered how the city of pasta and pizza was like to live in since the espresso came from there. The wonderful gondola rides in the city rivers, sitting in not so small dinner tables seeing the citizens go from place to place while sipping a drink casually with no worries at all. Being able to go from place to place and not even worry about people tailing you or trying to kill you.

'_I wish that's what I thought Italy was like though' _Tsuri destroyed her perfect imaginary image of the European country and instead pictured tons of guns and people wearing formal suits and glass shades.

The shack owner tried not to freak and scream as he saw a purple aura emit from the girl's body as she payed. Distracted still in her thoughts, Tsuri turned and was suddenly knocked down by the force she crashed with. Not a pole, definitely not a tree so it was a body. And the body above her did not look too pleased about someone touching him. The person next to him only pushed up his glasses and sighed in irritation.

"Oi stupid girl! Watch where you're going pyon~!" The person whom Tsuri bumped into snapped angrily. Tsuri could even see that he was angry...and a bit odd.

He had shaggy, not too short blonde hair with hair pins keeping his bangs in place. His hazel eyes pierced dangerously through Tsuri, making her think if she was seeing an animal or a human. She also noticed that he had noticeable scars on his face by her side vision since she was afraid he would say something if she moved her eyes elsewhere.

"Ken..." the person with glasses and a beanie warned. He had a...barcode on his cheek. Emotionless purple eyes and dark blue hair. Tsuri raised herself up and tried not to make any unnecessary movements as she picked up the ground coffee from the floor. She glanced at their clothing. 'Kokuyo Middle students?'

"Urasai Kakipi! Oi, baka onna! Are you going to apologize or what?!" Ken brushed off his companion and didn't leave his gaze off Tsuri for a second. Tsuri winced and her scary cat mode turned on.

"E-Erm... Sorry. I wasn't looking..." she apologized with a bow. Ken snorted and went past her to get something from the shack. Tsuri shivered and left running. Hibari would not let her slide for being so extremely late!

A lightbulb turned on the minute she dashed off and Ken tilted his head to see the left side of the road. "Ne

Kakipi! Isn't that stupid girl one of Mukuro-san's main targets?!"

Chikusa pushed up his glasses and watched the said target vanishing from sight. "Looks like it. She's wearing their uniform."

"Then let's go hunt her down pyon~!"

Chikusa stared at his companion with a blank face. "That's Mukuro-san's prey, Ken. We can't capture her. Not yet."

The blonde growled under his breath and handed the shack owner his change. "We'll just have to wait til then! I can't wait to beat people to a pulp pyon~!" Ken snickered as he stuck out his tongue.

Chikusa sighed again. In a week, their plan would commence. They were going to make the mafia wish they regretted ever messing with them; by killing them.

* * *

Tsuna didn't expect another visitor while coming back from school first. Reborn only told him to take an early stroll and walk alone and keep himself busy until four in the afternoon. When he asked where his sister went early in the morning, he only told him that she took off on an errand and wouldn't come back in an hour or so to school.

So when Tsuri arrived with waves of exhaustion from soccer practice later that day, she immediately had the same expression Tsuna had earlier by seeing the little boy with light brownish blonde hair with a striped scarf holding an enormous book bigger than a child size chair in their room.

"Ah Tsuri-nee! I can't believe I'm meeting the number 8 ranked person who is absolutely horrified about being girly! You look a lot like Tsuna-nii! Nice to meet you!" He grinned happily and Tsuri's face twitched in irritation.

_'Wow, I'm one of the top girls who despise wearing frills and stuff! Wait, what? Ranking?' _"Same here...? Ano, Tsuna who is he?" Tsuri looked back and forth from Reborn to her brother to the little boy again and again.

"He wanted to ask both of you a favor," Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's head and went behind the little boy who looked very troubled.

"My name is Futa. The mafia's after me." Tsuna sweat dropped. "Ha? The mafia?"

Tsuri heard an amused sound coming from Reborn.

"You're serious?!"

After a few minutes of thinking throughly, Tsuna was hesitant to let the little boy stay. '_Tsuri, we can't! I told you I don't want to be apart of the mafia!'_ Tsuna complained.

_'You think I don't either? This is a kid! We need to take him in, mafia chase or not!'_

"Onegai!" Futa pleaded and put on his best cute and adorable face, asking the only twin objecting to let him stay.

"But my house is already full! Don't expect me to accept by making a cute face!" Tsuna exclaimed loudly.

"D-Don't make that face Fuuta..." Tsuri muttered. "I approve of you staying, but how are you sure he will give in?"

"But Tsuna-nii will for sure!"

"That's what I'm saying... How?"

"Tsuna-nii has the number one ranking for the person who would never refuse a proposal!"

"Pff, well that's true," Tsuri smiled and Tsuna sighed at her behavior.

"That doesn't mean you can take advantage and ask me!"

Futa and Reborn looked at each other and shook their heads at the Vongola boss. "That's not the only reason. You are also ranked as the number one boss that has no ambition! Therefore I don't need to worry about you taking away my ranking book!"

'_Thats right... If someone takes ahold of that book they have the information able to control the world thus leading to world domination! Ouch, that must hurt Tsuna, bwhahaha!'_ Tsuri closed her eyes and giggled outloud.

Reborn asked Futa something. "That goes for you too Baka-Tsuri. You don't have malicious intents as far as I've heard from your mother and Futa. You have no ambition either," Reborn said bluntly and Tsuri felt as if someone poured ice cold water on her. Probably her brother because he was starting to crack up as well. He had earned a well deserving kick on the shin, and she earned a hard attack on her head. Tsuna could be pretty violent when he wanted to...

**~A week later~**

He stared at the note in surprisement and agitation. He could literally feel the stress from yesterday come to him slowly and it was getting annoying.

'Ill be visiting some known friends. I won't be back anytime soon. Thank you and take care Tsuna-nii, Tsuri-nee.' -Fuuta

Agitation was the first word that crossed Tsuri's mind while going to school. She stared at the note suspiciously but instead decided to give up on the whole thing. Maybe Fuuta's parents decided to take him back and hide him from more people (the kid had puppy eyes no one could resist).

Tsuri sighed. Fuuta was a good kid, even if she had met him only a week ago. He was cute, very intelligent and gave good ranks involving taste of dishes from the most spicy to savory sweet. It oddly reminded her of someone she couldn't quite recall. Tsuri shook her head. She didn't have any little brothers other than her older twin. So why did she feel like she had a little brother before?

"I can't believe Kaasan insists we take these," Tsuna mumbled and held up posters and sign up advirtisements of aikido, judo, even boxing!

"I don't really need to do that kind of stuff," Tsuri said in a blunt manner, looking straight at the road and not at the questioning faces Reborn and Tsuna were sharing. "I'm pretty confident I won't be targeted by these people."

_'Ive changed after the kidnapping.'_

'_Ano Tsuri, I know you're trying to be brave and all but...'_

Tsuri stopped in her tracks and shot a glare at Tsuna. "I'm not afraid!"

"Okay okay, don't get so defensive!" Tsuna yelled back and checked out the area of Namimori Middle. Plenty of disciplinary commitee members were guarding the gates with grim and very serious expressions. There was a group on the left, and on the right too.

"Yikes! They look scary!" Tsuri shuddered and stepped back a little.

"Since there was that kind of incident last weekend, it's natural that they would be tense," Reborn explained as Tsuna also shook in his shoes.

"I wonder if it really is someone who has something against the Disciplinary Commitee..." the boy said a little scared.

"Maybe. They can be pretty frightening..." Tsuri continued. "Could it be that it's a student that hates discipline?"

"That's not it." The twins jumped in surprise at the new voice present and faced the leader of the commitee itself, Hibari Kyoya._ 'H-Hibari-san!' _Tsuri's eyes start to water. [Ch.5 people!]

"W-We were just on out way to school and..." Tsuna waved his hands in front of him in defense. "I'm not bad mouthing you or anything."

"But she is", Reborn pointed at his only female student who took in the response and paled.

"I'm not bad mouthing anybody! I was just saying maybe a student was rebelling against then because they hate them." Tsuri defended herself before the prefect could even lay a tonfa much less a hand on her. She swore she wouldn't let herself he touched by the prefect. Not after he stole her first kiss a few months ago.

Before she could even begin to reclaim at Reborn, her wrist was pulled by the prefect (she spoke way too soon) and a body tumbled on the floor. Hibari's hand was still plastered on the girl's wrist.

"Dr. Shamal!"

"Man that hurt", the hitman doctor rubbed his head soothingly from the hard hit. "Why'd you do that?"

"I felt malicious intent," Hibari narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

At the moment, Reborn frowned. Tsuri wasn't struggling out of Hibari's grip nor saying anything. Something was wrong with his student. He glanced at her and eyes widened slightly before reverting back to his secretive look.

Tsuri couldn't feel her legs. They felt as if a ton of bulldozers had just broken them, so to ease the numb pain she knelt on the floor. The pulling sensation on her hair wasn't helping her focus on what was occurring. The metallic smell of blood wafted through her breathing passage and it almost made her gag. Tsuna visibly saw a line of blood trailing from Tsuri's mouth from above and he started to feel a cold sweat consume him.

Hibari's grip was long gone from her wrist and was staring at the scene with an apathetic expression (although in actuality he was a little surprised to see the herbivore like that only because of a touch) and held his neck once he felt a tiny prick.

"Tsuri! Are you okay?! You're bleeding!" Tsuna picked up his sister and supported her right arm above his own. '_When this happens I know you're going to say more inexplicable stuff...'_

"Sakura petals..." the girl murmured. "They're stained with blood." Hibari didn't put any attention at the mention of sakura, ignored the uttered words and walked ahead.

Tsuri regained composture and asked herself what had just happened. Dr. Shamal exchanged a knowing glance with the baby hitman but the doctor only shook his head.

"There's no sakura around during this season, so he should be alright."

"Yeah."

'_But Baka-Tsuri's prediction somehow gives me a bad feeling.'_

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the trident assassin as he rubbed Tsuri's back reassuringly. Tsuri responded quite well to the warm rubs, but she couldn't help but feel fear at the pit of her stomach.

On the day that she had gone present hunting with Gokidera and collapsed, Tsuna had asked her of she remembered talking at some point or if she had dreamt something weird.

_'I didn't say anything at all, but I did dream about a human pineapple.' _She said and started to daydream elsewhere. She had gained a fever and she was apparently still drowsy from the medicine. '_That reminds me, do we have any of the said fruit in the fridge? I kinda want some...'_

"I heard the rumors," Shamal said. "I thought I'd protect the girls from them. Especially you, Tsuri-chan.~ "

Tsuri wiped her mouth with a tissue she randomly found inside her bag and wrinkled her nose. "Erm not to be rude, but I don't need your grubby perverted hands on my body for protection. I can guard myself."

Shamal took many steps towards Tsuri and she punched him straight in the gut and onto the pole he had hit earlier.

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku-" the twins turned their heads to Hibari's back and their school anthem ceased playing.

'_Wow... I thought he'd have a cooler ringtone. You know, like Star Wars or something,'_ the girl twin muttered.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _'Star wars, really? It's Hibari-san. That just proves how much he loves Nami-chuu.'_

_'...Point taken. But still.'_

Hibari glanced at Tsuna. "You're both friends with Sasagawa Ryohei, correct?"

Tsuna paled. "Y-Yes?"

"He's been attacked."

* * *

**Tsuri's POV**

While Tsuna checked up on Onii-san, I stayed outside the door sitting down in one of those cheap plastic foldable chairs texting the octopus head to see if he had been heading for school. Yeah, Tsuna didn't have a cell phone but I did. (Reborn just so decided to break it on one of our tutoring sessions. I ended up getting the answer correct and my brother held his broken cell like a precious deceased hamster.)

We were talking about embarrassing moments over texts saying that the one that was most embarrasing had to treat us with snacks. Of course, I decided pocky. Who knows what the silver head likes. He had told me that when he was a kid he fractured his arm because he slipped in a puddle of fresh water on the stairs in front of many people. I couldn't feel his pain, but I could picture people half laughing at him covered in water.

Sent to: Gokudera 10:32am

_Well, isn't that a little memory flash. That must've hurt like hell._

Gokudera 10:35am

_It did. Stupid woman, I can literally sense you laughing at me._

Sent to: Gokudera 10:40am

_I'm not laughing, Im picturing it baka. Besides, I think you won so I'll have to buy you snacks later. Why don't we meet at Nami mall? I think the class'll be very empty once you get there._

Gokudera 10:50am

_... ... ... Is this like a date or something...?_

I almost dropped my phone on the floor. Now that I think of it, it kind of sounded like we were going on a date. I slapped myself mentally. I didn't like the hotheaded idiot that way. He only said goodbye with a tiny kiss a long time ago, and he usually provokes me to cuss sometimes. Ah, that reminds me, when did I start cussing so endlessly? Oh yeah! The day that Reborn took us to Death Mountain. I still had a settle to score with Dino-san's pet turtle Enzio. I had to stay in the hospital for who knows how many torturous days. I ended up spraining my wrist again and had put more pressure on my busted ankle just trying to beat up that bitch ass nurse who thought my precious brother was being disturbing. Anyways, off topic. Back to texting.

Sent to: Gokudera 11:03am

_No. Is it a yes or a no?_

Gokudera 11:05am

_Just don't go acting like a pocky freak when we pass by the mall -_-_

Sent to: Gokudera 11:07am

_It's just the way I am. I have to go. Meet me at the gate when you get out._

I shut my phone and ignored the chime it made and walked right in the hospital room. Kyoko-chan had thanked Tsuna, Reborn and I for coming. I smiled wearily at Onii-san's weird sayings on how he had only got a sprain by falling off a chimney earlier before Kyoko-chan came. Tsuna blushed red, and the school idol did not notice it.

"Hope you feel better Onii-san. We'll come by later to see you again!" I spoke and walked out of the room with my brother. When we walked out, there were a ton of Nami students in the hallways and the lobby. Tsuna and I stared into another room, where we shockingly saw Mochida-senpai severely injured with a mask on.

What was going on...? Why were other Nami students being targeted? Wasn't it only from the Disciplinary Committee?

**NORMAL POV**

Mochida was injured. Leon's tail fell off signaling a bad omen as said by the owner of the lizard. And when things could get worse, the vice chairman of the D.C, Kusakabe Tetsuya was brought in a walking bed badly beaten.

Reborn showed the twins a pair of pocket watches as Kusakabe was sent to nearest emergency room. "There's no mistake. They're trying to pick a fight with you two." He then showed them how the minute hand and the hour hand were stuck on numbers, one from the watch that Kusakabe had, and the one Sasagawa Ryohei was found with.

"This is a countdown. Look at this list."

Tsuri's face began to lose all color and felt dread on the pit of her stomach.

'G-Gokudera's the third target!'

* * *

**At Kokuyo Land**

"Ne, Mukuro-san? Did you beat the crap out that Nami-chuu boss?"

"Well he wouldn't be unconscious now in the other room if wasn't."

Joshima Ken, the only blonde of the room started to laugh at the said person's misery.

"By the way, where's Chikusa?"

"He went off to hunt down target number three. He's probably thinking how troublesome it is and all that."

The blue haired boy relaxing on a chair chuckled slightly. "I understand how he feels, not to get a 'hit'. By the way Ken, you said you saw _her_ not too long ago?"

Ken turned to Mukuro and nodded. "That stupid woman bumped into me carrying some coffee for who knows what. That's how we knew they were from Namimori."

A silence ensued the room for a little while. "Mukuro-san, how exactly did you know about the cherry blossoms?"

Mukuro opened his eyes and stared at his 'companion' in amusement. "Ranking Fuuta just so happened to spy on Sawada Tsukairi who's Vongola Augury intuition was activated by the skylark. It was very useful indeed."

"You sound very interested in this runt..."

"Well of course I am. She has abilities we don't know of Ken. The little Vongola's aren't only going to be my vessels, but my toys as well."

* * *

"Tsuri tapoed her foot angrily. Reborn broke her cell phone. How else was she supposed to contact the bomber? Tsuna had suggested a pay phone but that wasn't helping either.

"What the hell?! Is his phone dead or something?!" Tsuri banged the pay phone pack on it's post and started blowing steam.

"Let's go to the mall NOW Tsuri! I think I know how he's in danger!" Tsuna ran and was followed by the other. "Tsuri, you really don't remember what you told Gokudera-kun while you were unconscious thode few months ago?"

"I keep telling you, I didn't feel my lips moving at any minute! What did I say?!"

"You said something about needles... mall...piano and family..." Tsuna paused every second, running out of breath. "You said you were meeting at the mall right? So maybe the enemy found Gokudera-kun and his weapon might include needles!"

Tsuri ignored the last part of the sentence."I said _WHAT_?"

"You did the same thing to Hibari-san when we were going to school remember? Only you were conscious. I know this'll sound weird but I think you can tell the future." Tsuna continued, his pace getting a little slower. He wasn't really good at running laps at school, but this wasn't even school and he felt as if he had signed up for track and field.

"Do I LOOK like a fortune teller to you?! That's highly impossible Tsuna! I cant tell the future!" _''But he does have a point. I said some mysterious things to Hibari-san back there...'_

A faint sound of explosions resounded in the background. Tsuna' and Tsuri picked up their pace. "This is bad. Very bad! Oi, run faster!"

"I get it I get it geez! You know what... If I get accused for this situation happening, I'm bringing you down with me! Let's hope your guessing of me having a stupid superpower is correct."

"SHUT UP AND HURRY UP! I don't care if you accept it or not, our friends in trouble!" Tsuna snapped.

_'Gokudera, please be okay when we get there!'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES! :3**

**CresentFlame: Why thank you c: I will continue it with my dying will!**

**My Name Is Alice: Glad you think my story is interesring and thank you for your review. I'll try to slow down on it. Practice makes perfect right?**

* * *

**I apologize for any OOC-ness!**

**Just letting you guys know, I might start skipping a little and straight to the battles and stuff. I really don't have any experience with all the fighting scenes but I'll do my best.**

**As of Emile, yep he's gonna die D: ;_;**

**But you guys'll take a surprise during the Varia Arc so don't think I'm being cruel. You'll see our little Emile again, or hear...or read... You get my point**

**Review Review Review people! Criticism is accepted, since you know, its a way to the authors heart for any improvement! I just love it when my readers give me their feedback :3**

**Til the battle!**

**Ciao~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ...Yeah, I own Reborn. That's why I am writing a curious made up fanfiction. Yeah uh no. I don't own them. Tch.**

**I know I disappeared longer than I should have, but school started and... Well, I dont think that's a valid excuse since every author I know has been doing that so, okay I kinda lost track of myself on updating. Life and studying is a pain in the ass, especially when you get writers block. But it gets me to my future so dropping out is a big no no. Abandoning this story is also a no no. I'll let you guys punish me somehow -hyperventilates-**

**Gomenasai! I won't do it again!**

**Anyways, this chapter will be a little rushed to the point since I as a writer am a failure to writing action scenes and cuz writing everything isn't possible. I'm focusing on the more important parts.**

**Ooooh before I forget I also I have decided the pairing for this story!**

**It'll be...**

**-drumroll-**

**A love square! lol I just can't decide. I was thinking of a 69 x OC x 59 , but the poll says that the two top are Hibari and Mukuro... (Geez those guys are just TOO popular! Sheesh!)**

**Meh, I defy logic, so the love interests will be Octopus Head (because I like him :) ), Disciplinary Boy, and Pineapple Head. I'll set up another poll for you guys to vote for the ****_one and only_**** after some future fluff chapters hehehe...**

**Thank you for wonderful follows and favorites, alerts and such. It makes me so happy that many of you read my story. Don't let my lazy ass and uncooperative creative mind stop you from doing so! If anything, kick me in the head! Enough with my rambling then!**

Okay,** chapter start!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Forgiveness_

_"Forgiveness is more than saying sorry." - Just Friends_

* * *

_Anya's hands shook and nearly crumpled the paper she was holding. It had been only three days since he had been touring all over Japan and she was already being charged over 700 dollars on phone class across the Pacific Ocean and room service._

_Well, she understood about the room service part (she absolutely adored their japanese dishes) but having to pay a lot of money just to call her siblings was pretzel sticks._

_Phone calls weren't enough so she decided to webcam them before she came home that night. Anya was inside her hotel room trying to connect a webcam on her blue Dell laptop figuring out how to video call her siblings without having to pay past her willing amount. After a few minutes of struggling with wires and software installation, she finally could see her little brother Emile, who was sitting on the older sister, Lillian's lap while the middle child Kristin waved at Anya with a small smile._

_Anya tucked a strand of loose red hair behind her ear and smiled widely at the sight of the only family she loved._

_"Hiya An!" Lillian greeted._

_"There's an eight hour difference from over there and here huh?" Kristin questioned. Anya nodded and checked the world clock on her iPhone, and her eyes went wide."It's two a.m over there! What are you guys doing awake and video chatting me! You're missing sleep!"_

_Lillian rolled her blue eyes and paused to rub them. Kristin's black hair looked messy signaling that she had just gotten up not too long ago._

_"Emile kept bugging us to connect the computer already," Kristin complained and glared at the said little blonde boy. He winced. "Can you believe this boy! He woke us up banging a wooden spoon to a pot!"_

_Anya stifled a laugh. "I used to do that whenever you two wouldn't wake up. It runs in the family I guess." "Hey sis, how's it over there?! Is it like we said it was?!" Emile, who didn't look tired at all jumped up and down and nearly made the other side's computer crash down; if it wasn't for Kristin grabbing it on time. Lillian sighed in relief._

_"It's actually better than the pictures we saw on my laptop! It's very cool over here! I got to eat their food, I shopped a little here and there. I have my last tour today after breakfast. When I come back tonight, I have lots of presents to give each of you!"_

_The sister with ash blonde hair rolled her eyes. "Lots? You mean a ton. I swear to Big Ben if you get me another ridiculous T-shirt, you will never hear the end of it."_

_Anya puffed cheeks out in a pout. "But the t-shirts are cool! I'm sure you'll like this one!"_

_Before the Marter children knew it, an hour had already past. It was time to get some sleep._

_"I think it's time for our leave," yawned Lillian drowsily._

_"-yawn- Come home soon An! We'll be waiting! The big one-eight little sis!" Kristin cheered._

_"Aw guys!" Anya blushed and nearly cried. "You're the best siblings a girl like me could ask for. I have to get ready for my tour now so I'll leave you guys here!"_

_"Anya! Wait!" Emile waved the screen and his gaze became tender. "Happy early birthday!"_

_Anya jumped at the gentleness of of her little brother and she smiled with a blush before exiting the chat. "Thank you. I'll see you in a couple of hours okay guys? Go to sleep. We'll see each other later."_

_A few hours after the video call, the children of the Marter family watched the news in despair and utter disbelief._

_"Flight number 270 was spotted on the air crash landing. Reports say that the pilot did not check a certain valve and the plane ceased flight. About half of the passengers were found dead and twenty were injured. Here is the list of deceased passengers found by identification."_

_The reporter was replaced with a white list, and the screen read one name the Marter children feared._

_Anya Marter_

_Age: 17_

_Passenger no. : 38_

_Deceased_

_They couldn't believe their eyes. They had just talked to her a few hours ago. She couldn't be gone that fast. It was a tragic day for Lillian, Kristin, and especially Emile. They had prepared the whole day to celebrate with Anya but now they couldn't even think of the balloons, the presents or the cake at the moment. She would never be able to turn 18. She had died on her own birthday. She wasn't going to come home._

_And worst of all; they didn't tell her that they loved her._

* * *

She hadn't expected for things to turn out horribly in a flash. If only she hadn't interfered. If only she hadn't been in the way, Gokudera wouldn't have gotten stabbed with the mysterious person's needles all over his chest. Tsuri had also gotten pierced on her right shoulder to stop the enemy from throwing an attack at her brother at that time, and before she could get inserted with more, Yamamoto had come to the rescue. That was the first time Tsuna and Tsuri had seen him so upset.

Slipping on a plain sky blue T-shirt and skinny jeans back at her home, Tsuri touched her shoulder and pressed it a little, earning a minor tickle rather than having to bite her lip to suppress a cry from escaping her mouth. It didn't hurt too much due to the painkillers she took earlier so she couldn't feel a thing.

Back at the hospital, Tsuri had gotten probably 3 to 4 antidote shots due to the intoxication level of poison that had entered her body, and since her fear of sharp needles (counting out the ones the enemy shot her because she was more focused on Gokudera's and Tsuna's safety) activated,her struggling caused the needles to penetrate farther into her skin. Shamal earned an earful from her after her tears and cries subsided temporarily.

Tsuri watched as her brother talked to their mom about heading out for the afternoon, his face smiling, but his eyes reflecting the slight fear he was feeling.

'_I need to see this Mukuro Rokudo guy. If the pain comes back, I can't let it show, or Tsuna will make me stay.'_

"Ara Ri-chan, why is your school blouse and skirt drenched in red?" Nana pointed at the rugged and balled up bloody uniform her daughter had so tried to hide. Tsuri instantly started to pale. How wonderful a mother's radar can be if she detected that in a split second.

"Eh! A-Ano I u-um...dropped some red paint on my uniform?"

Nana sighed and shook her head as she picked up the dirty clothes and dropped them in her laundry basket. "Mou, be a little careful Ri-chan. For a second, I thought it was blood!" Tsuri laughed it off like she always did when she had an accident like this. In this case, dirtying something.

Tsuna eyed the white blouses right sleeve, where the needles had penetrated his sister's arm. _'You lost a lot of blood. Are you sure that you're okay to be coming with us?'_

Tsuna turned to look at his twin who wouldn't meet him in the eye. _'Don't worry about me. I'm fine. We have to focus on this criminal Tsuna.'_

As their mother exited from the room, a few minutes later Yamamoto, Bianchi and Gokudera showed up to pick them up. It was time to pay a visit to Kokuyo land.

**_Time skip let's say that Tsuna and Company beat Birds and MM already_**

After having a much stressed battle, Tsuna and Tsuri decided to go out to search for a runaway Futa in the forest, while the others caught their breath. Wandering above in tall trunks and dirt, Tsuna examined the left and right sides before stopping. Tsuri turned around and rose and eyebrow at her brother.

"Tsuri, I want you to go back home."

A pair of caramel eyes suddenly scrunched up. "What?"

"Kaasan looked scared when she saw your blouse dyed in red. I can't let you get even more hurt," Tsuna lowered his head in remorse. "This battle is too dangerous for you-"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear this from my no good brother who was about to wimp out. I'm not going back home!"

"T-There's a difference in that! You're injured!"

"For the last time my arm does not hurt! I had to endure four stupid shots to get rid of all that toxic poison."

"Stop being stubborn Tsuri! I'm the oldest out of the two of us!"

"Don't start pulling that I'm-the-oldest-twin-so-obey-me type of crap! I don't care! I'm staying and I'm helping!" Tsuri retorted.

"_Tsuri_!" Tsuna repeated a little stern and pleading this time.

"And to prove it to you, I'm going to look for Futa!" Tsuri angrily turned her shoes heel back to the direction Tsuna was heading to and ran, ignoring the persistent yells from her brother, who finally sighed and gave up. As Tsuri ran, the small weak yet somehow strong voice of Tsuna that felt like a flame vibrated through their communicating link.

_'I will be waiting for you. Promise me you'll be careful.'_

_'I will. I hope you find Mukuro soon and defeat him. I'll come back to you safe and sound. That's a promise I won't break, Tsuna.'_

* * *

Tsuri wandered throughout the forest with feet nearly soaked wet because of the moist ground and stopped to find an old building her family used to enter once a year when visiting. Tsuri examined the area in a sad like manner.

The bright grey blue color that covered most of the outer walls of the building was now peeled off like an apple's skin when bitten. Debris of rubble were scattered around the bushes and cement floors, making it look as if a wrecking ball had come and hit it. Some of the windows were broken and pieces of the glass decorated the floor with the rubble as well.

_'Maybe Futa came inside here' _Tsuri eyed the entrance and was about to take a different route when she caught a pair of eyes staring at her through one of the windows on the third floor of the destroyed structure. Tsuri ran inside urgently to see this mysterious person. It sure wasn't the little boy she was searching for, but the gaze he gave made her curious. His stare felt so cold, so murderous and malicious.

Her footsteps increased pace. They ceased as her body froze at the sight of the person in front of her. Her eyes widened when she recognized the heterochromatic eyes, the dark blue pineapple shaped hair. It was the same person that had been in her dream a couple of months ago, except that he was wearing a Kokuyo Middle school uniform. Tsuri was flabbergasted that the person actually existed. The person on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle at the girls expression.

"You're... You're the person I saw in my dream that made me crave pineapple!" Tsuri pointed at the spikes above the boy's head.

The good mood he had shattered instantly.

"What are you doing here? This place is dangerous," Tsuri approached the pineapple boy and paused. His eyes looked the same as they were before. Dead to life. They were so full of hidden pain and revenge.

"I should be asking you the same question, Sawada Tsukairi," the mysterious boy replied with a sly smile.

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Tsuri heard a huge thud a couple of meters away from where she was.

"They found Mukuro?!" Tsuri yelled in happiness. She turned to the nameless Kokuyo student and scratched her head. "Erm, I need to go. My brother just found the person we are looking for. I have to get there now."

She was about to run out the direction where she had come from when the other person'so hand grabbed her from the shoulder tightly. "They found the enemy?"

Tsuri nodded. The boy smirked.

"How disappointing."

"Why would that be disappointing?"

"What your dear little Tsunayoshi found was a decoy of mine," he chuckled darkly.

"A deco- wait, WHAT?!" Tsuri's intuition spiked up and she rushed to the side before the boy could attack her. "You're...You're Mukuro!"

"Kufufu, allow me to introduce myself properly. I am the real Mukuro Rokudo," Mukuro fixed his position and bowed, a visible image of a silver spear in his hand.

He lunged for her many times but Tsuri kept dodging and kicking back the staff with force. Her stamina however was decreasing each passing second. Her right arm began to hurt as well since the painkillers were wearing off.

She had to bear with it. She had to hold on to the pain. Just a little more.

"Oya? It seems that you have some fighting skills in you. How is the question", the real Mukuro lunged his weapon yet again at his other prey but she blocked the blow by grabbing the staff with her hands.

"You don't need to know how I know combat. You're going down."

Mukuro began to laugh and laugh until his stomach hurt. "Your confidence is amusing, but it will fail you."

Tsuri pushed Mukuro with tremendous force and was about to go on the offense when she noticed a change in her opponents eyes; literally. His left read eye had the kanji numeral one. Tsuri did not stop running and hunting him down, even when her vision began to see pillars of fire coming from the ground.

She skimmed around the area for him, cautious of being burned. Before she could run any further, Tsuri drew forward when she paused. She started to feel a searing pain on the left side of her hip. When she slowly moved her arm to touch the area, she could feel an object plunged into her newly created wound. Tsuri could savor the metallic taste of blood running down her mouth. Mukuro had stabbed her with his weapon. She had let her guard down.

Tsuri glared at the former mafia person with so much hate, her pure soul wouldve turned black. "W-Why..."

"I can't hunt down my prey without a little entertainment. You're going to be my extra bait," Mukuro forced the Sawada twin to look out a nearby window. Tsuri winced at the tremendous pain, but what she saw out the glass, it made another part of her cry even more. Her friends were on the floor unconscious. Her eyes widened as she watched her brother descend on the floor in his dying will being crushed by a metal ball.

"NO!" Tsuri yelled at the top of her lungs. She wanted so badly to approach the window farther, but with Mukuro's weapon still inside her, she couldn't go anywhere.

"You mafia people are...the worst..."Tsuri coughed.

"Mafia people?" Mukuro pushed his trident deeper, earning a shrill cry from his prisoner. "Do not compare me to that insolent corrupt system. I am nothing like them."

"Calling...them...corrupt...ha. What makes you any different?" Tsuri growled in a hoarse voice. "I just thought... You were some...innocent boy."

Tsuri felt that this boy had a grudge not only because something extremely horrible had happened to him, but because there was another reason behind it. Her vision began to blur. Mukuro harshly slipped out his sharp weapon from Tsuri's hip and grabbed her from her chin.

"Innocent is not a part of my vocabulary. You should learn that looks can be deceiving."

Ready to collapse, the last thing Tsuri saw was the wicked look on Mukuro's face and the pleasure in seeing her writhe in agony. She pitied him. She pitied his pain. Somehow something inside her told her that keeping grudges wasn't worth the time.

"I feel sad for you," Tsuri blurted out. "You're so focused on you're grudge that it blinds you to what you truly desire in your heart."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow silently, watching the young girl go unconscious.

_'Tsuna, I'm sorry. I broke my promise.'_

As he saw his extra bait and spare vessel on the floor, Mukuro hid the spark of fire he had in his eyes as Tsuri's words resounded in his mind.

_'It blinds you to what you truly desire...'_

He wouldn't admit that her words had begun to bubble up inside him. No. He hadn't felt like this in 8 years. He couldn't go back to that feeling again. He picked up Tsuri's body and began to walk to his destination where the Vongola would surely come.

As Mukuro walked, a little boy's voice at the back of his mind spoke in a depressed manner.

_'I just want to see _her_ again.'_

* * *

Tsuna, in fact wasn't defeated. He had won against the man who claimed to have been the real Mukuro. His friends were were unharmed and dirty. He couldn't be any more happier that everything was over. Tsuna couldn't wait to see Tsuri with a well Futa come back so they could go home. Or so he thought.

Tsuna stared at the man he fought on the floor utterly confused. "Huh?! What are you saying?! Aren't you Mukuro Rokudo?"

The man who had faked to be the enemy shook his head in denial. "I'm a double."

Tsuna felt so weak that he could've passed out for a fluffy cloud of white. "The enemy is still around wandering someplace," Bianchi said worriedly, noticing that the other Sawada twin wasn't present.

"If that's true, then Tsuri must've found the enemy," Reborn commented. "And if she hasn't come back that must mean that she has been captured."

Tsuna's ears twitched. Gokudera began to feel a bombard of emotions swim inside him. Bianchi and Gokudera shared the same look towards the Vongola to be. Tsuna nodded.

"Let's go. I won't leave until I have Tsuri and Futa safe with me."

Tsuna entered the theater room with precaution and observed his surroundings along with the people beside him. Bianchi had her guard up looking sideways while Reborn kept an eye out. Mukuro, who hid behind the shadows laughed silently as he observed the resembling twin by his side struggling plenty with his invasion of her consciousness in amusement.

'Time to start the show, my puppet.' Tsuri paused only for a moment and then nodded at her controller with bland and hollow looking eyes as she walked off the stage.

Tsuna skimmed the room for any possible movement and his eyes landed in the middle of the stage where someone was sitting down in the darkness. As Tsuna began to realize who the person was, the door behind him, Bianchi and Reborn closed. They turned around to see Futa and Tsuri.

"Tsuri! Futa!" Tsuna cried relieved. "You're safe!"

"Thank goodness," Bianchi breathed. "So the enemy did end up capturing you."

"Baka-Tsuri. Look what you've done," Reborn growled as he pointed to her wound on her hip. "You were supposed to keep yourself away from harm." Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the bloody stain drenched in Tsuri's shirt.

"I'm soooo sorry...yeah right. What makes you think I'll listen to someone like you, Reborn?" Tsuri retorted with a voice that seemed unrecognizable.

A shiver ran up the other brunette's spine. "You act like such an old man. A shame to call himself my tutor."

Futa who was next to her smiled cruelly and laughed. The three figures stood in their place extremely confused. Reborn restrained himself internally with a poker face. An old man. That was the last thing he needed to be called.

"What's...going on...?" Tsuna stared at the wicked grin his own twin sister was wearing. "Wait Tsuna." Reborn narrowed his gaze. Tsuri smirked and raised her arm and began to sway it as if waiting for it to point to someone.

"Hmmm, I think..." Tsuri's finger stopped at Bianchi. "You're first!" Futa rushed at Bianchi and stabbed her with a weapon that was unfamiliar to the arcobaleno. Bianchi collapsed. Tsuna tried to regain her senses but she was already unconscious.

"Tsuri! Futa! What is wrong with you!" Futa's grip on the weapon tightened. Tsuri cackled loudly.

"I have such a pathetic brother. Why don't you defend your friends, Vongola Decimo? If you keep running," Tsuri pointed directly at him as if pointing at his own soul. "You're going to be his next target."

Futa tried to catch Tsuna with the trident, but the brunette dodged with his reflexes. "It can't be... Are Futa and Tsuri being manipulated?"

"Looks like mind control," Reborn stared at the hollow eyes his other student and ranking kid dwelled. Mukuro only watched the scene in amusement.

"There's no way that she can talk back without instantly regretting it. Especially if it's about me."

'_Why do you think! You're the one who made us fear you in the most scariest way!_' Tsuna said in his head, emphasizing the word scary.

"Tsuna you have to stop him," Reborn said as he began to examine Bianchi's wound. Tsuna eyed Futa's eyes as he kept dodging. Tsuna became cornered and Futa was about to pounce on him when Tsuna said something to him. Futa collapsed much to Mukuro's distaste.

"You're forgetting Tsunayoshi, I still have her," Mukuro eyed Tsuri who picked up the fallen weapon near a collapsed Futa and started to attack Tsuna with her fists and legs. The other twin let himself as he was too afraid to even lay a hand on Tsuri. Not that he could in his current state of being a loser at defending himself.

"How does it feel to be weak Tsuna?" Tsuri asked darkly as she roughly pushed him to the nearest wall. "I know you can't touch me. You're too scared to. Cmon Tsuna, defend yourself!"

"Kufufufu, I knew I chose the right sibling. She's very entertaining." Mukuro smiled widely. Tsuna shot him a glare from where he was.

"Mukuro ! What did you do to my sister?!"

"I merely showed her a wide and broad perspective from my point of view." Tsuri grabbed Tsuna's throat and squeezed hard.

"Oya, it looks like she really really hates you."

"T-Tsuri!" Tsuna gasped out and began to struggle against the other's hold, his hands reaching up to pull at the hand at his neck. "Snap out of it! You're being controlled!" He pleaded wheezily. Tsuri tightened her hold on Tsuna's throat. Tsuna stared at her empty caramel eyes that were supposed to be filled with light inside. She was energetic, loving, a bit of a talk backer but either way Tsuna loved her. This wasn't her. Tsuna let out a grunt. He had to break her out of Mukuro's control.

_'Does she also feel guilty about something?'_ Then Tsuna remembered earlier when all of his friends were at the hospital patiently waiting for Gokudera to wake up from his bed. Tsuri had become silent after her tantrum and Tsuna saw that she sneaked let down glances at Gokudera. She must've blamed herself for Gokudera's injury. Also when Reborn had kicked her off the flora and fauna roof when they arrived earlier, Yamamoto sacrificed his arm to protect her from the enemy. Tsuri ended up looking even worse than she should have been. Yamamoto assured her that his wound wasn't such a big deal, but Tsuri only ducked her head and didn't say a word.

_'That's probably why she didn't want to go back... She wanted to make it up to us and find Futa before any of us got even more hurt,'_ Tsuna concluded. "We...don't blame you..." Tsuna managed to breathe out. Tsuri paused. Her bland eyes widened in surprise. '_So that was it!'_ "It's okay! It's not your fault! You're focusing on the injuries more that the person Tsuri! Gokudera didn't blame you for his injury and neither did Yamamoto. They're still alive aren't they?!"

Tsuna grabbed the now loose hand on his neck. "I know you think you broke our promise when you said you'd return to me safely. You're standing right here with me aren't you! So snap out of it and come back to me, to our family!"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. He sensed that Tsuri had heard what she wanted to hear the most. Her struggled from his mind control were increasing instead of being restrained. Tsuna grabbed the hand and stared at tear stained caramel eyes that matched his own in every way. Tsuri was in front of him, looking like a wilted leaf as she dropped the trident on her hand and hugged her brother tightly that Tsuna lost his breath again. "Tsuri!"

"Tsuna... I'm sorry..." The girl's body sagged and she closed her eyes in sleep. Tsuna noticed that her dried bloody stain on her shirt was fresh and damp. He growled. Her wound had opened again.

He put her down gently next to Futa on the ground and faced Mukuro with the most slanted eyes he had ever done. Tsuna was pissed. "What do you take people for Mukuro Rokudo?!"

Mukuro stared at the bait he had lost in annoyance and put a finger on his lips. "They're...toys."

Reborn glanced at determined Sawada Tsunayoshi and at the fragile looking Tsukairi. The arcobaleno slightly frowned as he felt the lizard on his back jiggle two times per second. This was meant to happen. These twins had to battle or else. "This trial is not only for one twin," Reborn whispered and tilted his fedora down. "You better get up and fight along your brother, Baka-Tsuri or you'll never get to see him ever again."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Cue dramatic music and depressing background.**

**This chapter sucks like a million times -sigh-**

**Ooh, so what's this deal that Reborn is talking about? Hehehe...**

**Well guys, I will do my best to update the next chapter in no later than Jan 25 or some sort. I'm currently working on it as we speak.**

**Get ready to see a little history flashback, and Emile! Who's he going to be reborn as? You can only guess for now!**

**Until then my wonderful readers!**

**~Ciao Ciao**

**-Blu**

**Edit: 10/12/15**


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter. Again, it may be rushed to the point but I can't always write what I see in canon. Not to be rude but It gets annoying to repeat it through words. It takes up allot of time...-sigh-**

**So, here you go guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. -cries in a corner-**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Your Eyes_

* * *

_**Sawada Residence: Tsuri's Nightmare- About two years ago-**_

_It was a dark place. There were no windows, no outside light from the sun but artificial glows coming from the ceiling lamps above her. The room, was completely destroyed in the sense that something had occurred, a possible rebellion or a shock wave reaction._

_Tsuri sat on a leather chair that could be found in a dentists' office, only it had full body straps and there were scratch marks on the sides. She so happened to be bound to these straps and she didn't utter a sound._

_Tsuri wondered why she couldn't free herself but the minute she looked down, she saw that her hands and feet were miniature and filled with cuts and bruises. What raised her curiousity even more was that there were people, dressed in white lab coats, taking notes of what they were observing or more likely, testing._

_"Project NERO is ready," a female lab coat said to the older looking one beside something._

_Before Tsuri could ask what that was like the curious little girl she was, the scene was warped into that of a study office. She was in her regular sized body now and felt relief. It didn't last long. he gaped in horror._

_The walls and the windows were completely destroyed. Tsuri not only recorded details in her head of how ruined the very elegant room looked but of people as well, very unfamiliar people that she knew on the floor with pools of blood running under them. They weren't moving._

_The office shelves that were supposed to be filled with books were either torn on one corner and papers, once white now stained crimson,were scattered around the dead bodies that were murdered._

_Tsuri felt horror at the sight. A silver head person and a black haired teen had traces of bullets on their chests._

_Another silver head she recognized as her school senpai, an older Sasagawa Ryohei, was twisted and shot on his back._

_Unfamiliar cow prints and Chinese garments that belonged to two young teens were spotted face down on the wooden floor bleeding profusely._

_More people that Tsuri didn't know were either slashed on their throats by a blade or were shot to death. There was a girl with long dark indigo hair, a man with dark blue hair and another separated from the rest with raven black hair that seemed awfully familiar to the brunette._

_Tsuri backed away from the scene. What occurred here?! Who were these people? Were they...dead?_

_She felt traces of tears starting to come out of her caramel eyes and moved her little hands to cover her mouth from erupting a cry as she saw the sight behind the study desk. Her own brother, a grown up version of Tsuna, was on the ground with his eyes closed. There were tatters on his white button shirt, telling her he had been either stabbed or cut deeply. He had bruises in his face and a line of blood on the corner of his mouth._

_'__**You did this you know,'**__ a mysterious voice spoke shaking Tsuri who crouched down and mourned for the deceased people._

_'Who are you? Are you the one who did this?' Tsuri roared in anger, examining the room to see where the voice was coming from._

_**'You didn't hear me did you. You are the one who did this. You killed your friends, your comrades, you're own brother. I have to admit, you did a wonderful job. Haha, as expected from Sawada Tsukairi.**__' The voice laughed darkly sending goosebumps on Tsuri's skin._

_'You think I would do something like this? I don't kill!'_

_**'The present you wouldn't. You are way too little, too young, too soft and kind like your pitiful twin brother. The future you however, now that's what I call a serious assassin.'**_

_'The future me? Is this a possible future?!'_

_**'No, this is sort of like a dream and a vision mixed together, but it could become a reality. This is your worst nightmare Tsuri. This is what you fear the most, losing people that you love.'**_

_Tsuri held her arms tightly. 'No. NO! I won't believe any of this!'_

_The voice snorted.__** 'Of course you won't. Its because of them that you had to do this. They didn't understand you. That's why I'll have to show you. Come to the mirror near the door. I dare you.'**_

_Tsuri stood in her place, letting tears burn her eyes. This seemed so real. Was this reality or simply a mere illusion? It scared her very much to think that this wasn't just a nightmare but reality as well. she didn't know most of these people, but her heart felt emotionally attached to them and it tore her apart ten times the usual seeing them, bloody and dead._

_'__**Hoho? Are you afraid? Don't you want to find out who really killed your friends? Obey me. Go to the mirror.'**_

_Tsuri shook in fear at the dark isolated voice and walked to the rectangular mirror hanging on the study's exit. Her eyes widened at the sight._

_She was seeing an exact replica of herself possibly in her twenties with long jet black hair and the most deepest red crimson eyes she had ever seen. Her skin was pale sheet white. The reflection smirked. '__**Surprised? Believe me now, Sawada Tsukairi? I am the older, much more evil you. This is who you are supposed to be. You murdered these people, and Tsunayoshi.'**_

_Tsuri froze. __**'And now, you're going to be next.'**_

_"N-NO! LET ME GO! TSUNA! ANYONE! HELP ME!"_

"Tsuri! Tsuri! Wake up!" Tsuna shook his sister in her bed wanting her to stop screaming and yelling. Caramel eyes shot open with fear and Tsuna could see that Tsuri indeed had had a horrible nightmare. She was shaking uncontrollably and she started bawling.

Tsuna sat in her bed and hugged her. "Tsuri its alright! I'm here!" he rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "It was only a dream!"

"There was blood... You died... I-I... was going I be next..."

"Shh...It's okay. It was a nightmare. Try to calm down" Tsuna was about to let go but Tsuri kept her grip on him.

"P-Please stay with me... I-I'm scared. I'm scared she'll come after me."

Tsuna had a silent but shocked expression. The dream had been that bad to scare his sister. "Un. Okay, I'll stay for a little bit until you fall asleep."

In the morning, Tsuri had brushed off the nightmare and told herself that it had just been a dream and nothing more. She had probably eaten too much sugar or had been playing too many video games. She was wrong. This was only a foreshadow of what was to come, and little by little, she'd regret not believing her dreams.

* * *

Present time:

Reborn watched as Tsuna began to fight with Mukuro without a deathperation flame. Sadly, he was failing. Tsuna couldn't do it alone. He needed help. His friends were being used like puppets to attack him, so there was no one. He couldn't help either because he wasn't allowed to interfere with the battle.

The hitman then looked over to his other student, Tsukairi, who was on the floor unconscious next to an exhausted Futa. Tsuri had gotten a bad wound on her side, but she didn't look worn or beat up like Futa did. Huh, that was strange. It was just like other times.

When Tsuri trained with him and lazy whiner of a brother, he had noted that she had an excellent level of stamina and her wounds tended to heal faster than Tsuna's did. This was observed when they had gone to Death Mountain. It was a little mysterious and suspicious. Iemitsu's information about his kids were slightly being proven a lie.

Then again the failure of a father hadn't seen his kids in a long time so it was possible that Tsuna and Tsuri developed over the years. How was Tsuri's stamina at a passing level already when Tsuna's just barely caught up to her? Did she unlock her hyper intuition earlier than her brother? It could explain her good reflexes. Reborn ended his questioning by just observing Tsuna and Mukuro battle with whip and trident. It may be the wrong time to question why his student was acting weak and yet, being strong at the same time, but right now he couldn't care less about that.

_'Hurry and wake up Baka-Tsuri. You'll need to help your brother.'_

_Meanwhile__..._

Tsuri felt cold and alone. She felt guilt, anger and melancholy at the same time. She didn't know why. She could however, miss how she had entered the dark dim place she was in now.

_'Am I dead?',_ she asked somewhat saddened that she would never be able to see the light of day with the people she loved. "If I'm dead, shouldn't I be in a white bright lit room? What is this place?"

"What are you doing here?" Tsuri turned her sight ahead of herself, frightened at the new voice. There was a boy in the middle of the darkness that she could not recognize at first. She squinted her eyes to be able to see and she almost choked on her saliva.

She knew him.

The only difference he had from the person she knew were the eyes. These eyes were both dark blue.

"Mu...kuro?"

The boy in front of her a few feet flinched at the name and he glared at her innocently. 'Wait, innocently? Are we still talking about the same guy who stabbed me?' "

Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked.

Tsuri rubbed her eyes hard, thinking this was just an illusion but when her vision cleared out he was still there. "Um..."

"Whatever. I don't care as long as you don't stop me from looking."

Tsuri stared at him confused. "Looking? What are you looking for?" The boy gave her another glare, but this time it was a little less child like. "Why should I tell you? I don't even know you. Get lost."

'_Older or younger you're still an ass one way or the other.'_ Tsuri's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't look as if you have information I should know. You look like a pitiful little kid who's lost her way. I'm leaving..."

"HEY! I don't want to hear that from a five year old strangely educated kid with a bad temper!"

"I am not a five year old you stupid person! I'm seven! Should I spell it out for you?"

Tsuri sighed. '_Why am I arguing with a smaller Mukuro...?'_ "I don't care what your age is squirt. At least be happy I'm calling you young!"

Little Mukuro found the teen's tone sound familiar and he let out a breath of air. "Sorry. I'm just upset."

"Why? Aren't kids usually happy?"

"I'm not like other normal kids who have it free," he mumbled. "I'm looking for someone important to me but I'm not having any leads."

"Oh... _Ohhh_ I get it. It's a girl isn't it?~".

The boy froze and began to blush. "I-it's not like that! We're just close, that's all!"

"Sure sure. What's her name?"

"I don't know. I never really asked since I didn't need to know. I called her little mouse."

"You used past tense."

"I know. Some people took her away from me. That's why I've been searching for her."

Tsuri stared at the boy in wonder. '_He's...much different from the Mukuro I know now. Am I in his conscious or some sort? That could only be the reason why I'm seeing his child version.'_

"How long have you been looking?" She asked gently. He definitely had more contrast with the older version of him. His child self was more... human felt than anything that it kind of made her change her perspective of him a little.

"I came out when I was ten... So I think for about six years."

"And you still haven't given up?! That's a long time to search for someone!"

Mukuro growled a little as if tired of talking to Tsuri. "I'm still doing it so I can find the people that took her from me. They hurt me real bad so they're going to pay."

Tsuri began to see tears forming in his eyes. He looked so broken and fragile, yet he was still keeping himself strong for that little girl. "Was she that special to you?"

The little boy nodded. "She brought light into my deep dark world. She was all I had." He balled up his fists. "When those people took her, I had no other option other than to forget her and succumb myself into the darkness. Even now, I just want to see her, know if she's okay." Little Mukuro shadowed his face away so she wouldn't see but Tsuri saw the tears falling to the dark ground. "Tell me why I'm telling you this?"

Tsuri smiled. She approached the boy, knelt down to his level and grabbed his hand. "You know, when I was little my mom told me something very, very important. To make the pain in our hearts go away, we can hold the person's hand tight. If you hold my hand, then your pain will go away. Your heart will fill up with so much warmness that the pain will just have no other choice than to leave." Tsuri smiled at the small version of her enemy.

"I know deep down in you, you have this side to you. One that feels like I do. You'll find her soon Mukuro. I know you will." Little Mukuro's eyes widened so huge that he looked like an owl.

"Your eyes..."

"Hm?" Tsuri turned to him questioningly. Then, a bright light began to shine and Tsuri disappeared. It was quick, but Mukuro remained in his place, and his hand could still feel the teen's grip. He felt tears of joy coming.

"Your eyes... They're just like hers."

* * *

**_A long time ago_**

It was a regular day for him everyday. Other than the usual events of being inserted with needles and tubes for testing, it was the same routine one day after the other.

It was normal. Hearing many children whine or cry uncontrollably out of pain was something to get used to as well. For Mukuro Rokudo, age 7, it was normal but bothersome. However what could he do about it?

If he caused an uproar he could get severely punished. Not that he would do it anyways. He was still planning, still waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He would go along with the same routines everyday just to be able to grab more ideas to break free.

Until the arrival of a new child began to completely turn the cycle around.

It wasn't a really big change. The only alteration that was made were the scheduled times of the experiments the Estraneo Family set up for each child. In all honesty, he didn't like it. Mukuro didn't like the way they were prioritizing that child from the rest. He was young, but also old enough to understand that the kid had some important and special properties they could use, but if that was so it would mean big trouble. If they found a good strength or idea in this one, it could cause misery for the others, including himself. So many children that had been a part of the Estraneo Family had died, and Mukuro was tired of seeing death. This kid would be the spark of chaos. The boy decided that it was a burden.

In the days where he would remain in his 'room', it was said that he would be sharing it with the burden, who was a small little petite girl who looked no older than 4 or 5. Every hour or so, she would cry. Cry for her rescue and cry out of the unbearable pain she felt. It did a good job in agitating the blue haired boy.

Mukuro tried to abstain from communicating with the little girl. She looked too vulnerable and weak. Associating himself with the weak, he thought, would bring him more weakness that he had learned to restrain and he didn't require to feel that.

The crying irritated him more than he could handle. Her silent states after she was done added more to it and he would either give her a good deserving glare to make her stop (with a side of visible stress marks on his face) or he would mildly talk to her in a mean way to which she would respond with nods or hand movements.

Days had turned to weeks.

The little mouse's (he named her that way since she always looked at him like if he were a murder when he talked to her. Then again he couldn't help but be a butt to her) cries minimized into that of small, loudness tears. She had also begun to demonstrate inner strength to fight off her weakness, to which caught Mukuro's interest. He, whom appeared with just as much plenty of bruises and scrapes as she did, had slowly gotten accustomed to her presence.

There came a day when the kid had gotten sick and yet, the scientists said it was time for her third round. Mukuro bit his lip and mentally cursed at the girl who was on the floor with a fever and jumped in front of her. He had somehow convinced them to leave her be for a few days until she recovered. And since there was a woman in the bunch of adults, she let it slide. When they left, Mukuro observed the petite body rise slowly from the ground and gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you."

Mukuro blushed instantly at the unexpected voice. This was the first time she had ever said a word to him. It looked like she spoke Japanese. Learning different languages when he was younger certainly had been worth it. He shied away from her and sat down on one of the beds from the two bunk. The little girl approached her savior.

"...Don't get used to this," Mukuro's blue eyes looked away from making eye contact with her. He was still blushing much to his dismay.

"I won't. Don't worry," she replied and giggled. "You remind me of someone I know. He gets embarrassed when I thank him."

Mukuro's embarrassment faded and glanced at the little mouse who looked sad but then turned angry which made him chuckle. "These people are very mean. Why do they hurt us so much?" He then became serious for a moment.

"They're greedy adults who think nothing but themselves and not what we want. They want power and won't stop until they obtain it. Us, who were born in this family have to pay the price for what was done, and we have to endure these painful tests no matter how much we wish it would stop. I don't know why you're here, but you're probably a part of their new plan."

Mukuro stared at the girl and pretended to study her. "I don't think you'll understand me anyways since you're a naïve little twerp."

"Hey! I don't understand what that neeive word is but I'm very smart!" The little girl yelled softly. She could see that the boy in front of her was furious and badmouthing her to bring down the tension. She gently grabbed Mukuro's left hand with her own and gripped it tightly, so much that Mukuro had to bite his lip to hold in the pain that shot from the small squeeze.

"If you hold my hand, maybe the pain that you're feeling will go away. My mama always says that we can make it better by warming up the heart."

Mukuro stared at the small hand, it's skin color still a healthy shade even after all the horrible tests it had gone through.

"Ne Mukuro? Do you think we can be friends?"

"Are you in another world? Why would I need a friend like you? You're a crybaby."

"Mou. I'm just trying to be nice!"

Mukuro glanced at the intertwined hands again. There was a strange warmness coming from it and it made him feel weird inside. It felt a little bothersome, but welcoming as well. That's why he didn't pull nor push it away.

'_Friends huh?'_

He pulled at her hand towards his bed so she could sit down. His grip tightened on her own. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do friends hold hands like this all the time?" He asked. The little mouse felt a huge grin appearing.

"Sometimes."

Weeks turned to about 3 months.

There had been a break in the Estraneo Lab and the people who infiltrated rescued many children, and one in particular that damaged Mukuro greatly. His little mouse was taken and not even with a goodbye.

Mukuro had stood in the broken hallway, staring off into space and gripping the left side of his shirt so tightly it would've ripped. Why did it hurt his heart so much? His other hand touched his face, and strangely it felt wet. They were tears.

He was crying.

Mukuro remembered not crying for anything since he was much younger. He tried to make it stop but the salt water just kept overflowing and resounding with the beating of his bleeding heart. As he kept staring at the now empty destroyed room, he came to a realization that he was hurting not only because he felt weak for the first time in forever, but because he missed his beloved mouse.

He had come to love her in a way he never thought it was possible for him to do. He liked her pleasant warmness whenever he grabbed her petite hand, the way her smiles and gentle laughs made him feel fuzzy, and even though he sometimes gave her the cold shoulder, she never stopped trying to make him show her his faint grin. He loved his little mouse so dearly that not even a million severe experiments could erase it.

But now she was gone.

The little light that shone so brightly into his dark world had been taken away from him.

As the remaining Estraneo coats gathered the children they had left, Mukuro dared not to resist this time. He couldn't escape this torture anymore. Not with his light gone now.

Mukuro didn't know that soon, he would begin to lose the knowledge of love that he felt for the little girl inside. In just a few more years, he would start to earn an even greater emotion; hate. And to him, it was the best emotion one could ever happen to hold. Who needed such a weak and easily stolen feeling like love? Mukuro instantly went back to square one.

He had pushed down that boy who believed in his light way inside his head and heart. That little boy he thought was too naïve and stupid decided he would look for her. And the only remaining image that his mind retained forever to remember her, were the shade of caramel eyes his little mouse owned.

* * *

**Geez, I have alot of timeskips! Gahhh! Anyways:**

**A MONTH LATER AFTER THE BATTLE (it's canon.)**

Tsuna had defeated Mukuro not long after Leon's bubble spit out his new weapon. Everyone was celebrating their victory all late by watching Yamamoto's baseball game. A month has past since the battle with the Kokuyo Gang. In that time, everyone was busy recovering from their injuries and catching up on all the school work they've missed. It was a horrible experience, but everyone knew it could become a common experience, and probably begin to seep in their daily lives.

Tsuna and company were watching Yamamoto attentively on the school's baseball field, cheering him on like no tomorrow (Gokudera was busy yelling at him with dynamites in his knuckles and scoffing on about that he could be better). Tsuri, however was the only one out of the bunch that was too busy in her own thoughts as she stared off into the sky. In the days she stayed home to recover from her wounds, she was found spacing out most of the time with no exaggeration. She was too occupied reminiscing over and over agin the day they won over Mukuro.

When she woke up, Reborn told her that he had given her painkillers that would last for half an hour. He had thrown some weird silver leather gloves at her and told her Leon had spitted it out. Confused at the max Tsuri told the hitman that she didn't know what was going on at the moment so she couldn't fight. The tutor being himself like always told her to stop being pathetic and help out Tsuna. Besides all that, she was shot with a weird bullet that didn't make her go wild like other times. Her new weapon, was a limited shape shifting one. She could turn the gloves into long twin swords, a chain whip, or the same gloves Tsuna had.

Seeing her brother being restrained by Mukuro, she transformed her weapon into the chain rope, wrapped it around his waist and pulled. The battle was over in a rush, and the twins watched as the blue haired boy's allies told them about why they hated the mafia and why they would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Mukuro was on the floor, still slightly conscious. _"To be defeated... by you two..."_

"_You weren't defeated. You were stopped by plunging in deeper to that so called darkness of yours,"_ said Tsuri. "_While I was knocked out, I somehow got inside your mind and met that little boy you pushed far inside. Half the reason you're after the mafia is because you're searching for someone."_

Tsuna had observed and he realized why his eyes looked clouded with immense hate. "_That explains what I saw in his eyes. This person's important to you isn't she?" _Tsuna's eyes dimmed.

Ken and Chikusa had stayed quiet as they saw their leader only smirk slightly. Tsuri had approached Mukuro's body and bent down. "_It's over Mukuro."_

The boy still had that infamous smirk planted on his lips. "_I know it is. My search is over. I already found her."_

Present Tsuri smacked herself on the face to supress a blush coming from remembering that Mukuro's gaze turned tender, especially at her.

"_Your eyes..."_

The present Tsuri shook her head violently. She couldn't be the person he was searching for nearly six years. It was highly impossible.

"Tsuri."

Maybe he had been hallucinating. Yeah that could've been it! Agh, this was making her tired head hurt. Maybe spending her days thinking on it for a whole month was just a waste of her time.

"Tsuri."

A complete waste of-

"TSURI!" Tsuri almost fumbled her phone out of her grip at the irritated shout. It was Gokudera.

"-sigh- Are you spacing out again?" Tsuna asked her. "It's been going on for quite a while. You okay?"

Tsuri smacked Gokudera on the head for shouting at her and turned to a sweat dropping Tsuna with a nod and smile. "I'm fine! Totally fine! Yamamoto! Do your best!" she shouted with eyes closed towards the field.

"The game's over Tsuri..."

She opened her eyes and blinked before blushing in embarrassment."...My bad..."

"Yo minna! Let's go celebrate somewhere!" Yamamoto came running from the field to the bleachers where his friends were. "Is everyone free?"

An energetic Sasagawa Ryohei leaped towards the baseball star with a fiery aura. "YAMAMOTO! TRY BOXING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-san! Yamamoto's already in the baseball team," Tsuna pointed out.

"So? He can be in both! There's no problem with that! So how 'bout it Yamamoto?"

Tsuri sweat dropped. '_Once he's lighted it's hard to turn off his flame' _she sighed in her head. '_You got that right' _Tsuna replied.

"Sorry Yamamoto but we promised Kaasan that we would come home early and help set up for dinner. If you want you can come over with us."

"Sure! I've been wanting to eat your mom's cooking for a while!"

"How about you Gokudera-_kun_?! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuri put a hand to her face as she witnessed the silver head's Bianchiphobia react since the said woman took off her goggles and was looking around. Tsuri really admired her maturity and beauty, but her poison cooking isn't really an aspect she looked up to. Yeah sure, Tsuri kind of sucked at cooking and she'd expected for Bianchi to teach her Italian dishes, but she didn't want to now that she knew she worked with all sorts of poisons. Man there are so many weirdos in her family. How did Reborn even meet and sought out these people?

"Hahi~! Kyoko-chan, would you like to go to the cake store with me today?" Tsuna spotted his first ever girl fan Mirua Haru (Tsuri had cracks of laughs because of her silliness and almost faced Tsuna's fate for being accused of corrupting a baby. Reborn was already corrupted as is...) and his crush Sasagawa Kyoko. She was also Nami Chuu's school idol and Ryohei's little sister.

"I'd love to Haru-chan! Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan, we'll be going ahead with the kids so we'll see you later!" Kyoko informed her brother and good friend.

"B-Be careful Kyoko-chan," the brunette said.

"Will do Tsuna-kun!"

"Ah wait Kyoko-chan!" Tsuri called out her name. "I need to pass by the cake store to get some more coffee and pocky. Can I come?" Kyoko and Haru smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure!"

-**_Went to Cake shop, going home-_**

Twitch. Tick mark. Another twitch. "Tell me again why did Tsuna tell you to come with us?"

"It was already getting dark you baka onna. It's dangerous for girls to go out by themselves that way."

"Tch" Tsuri clicked her tongue. "You know, you could leave out the stupid woman part in your explanation Gokudera."

"It was needed."

"How the hell was it needed?! For Nami's sake with you! If you didn't want to come you should've just said so!" Tsuri glowered at the bomber. As they walked to the Sawada residence, it became quiet. It felt like an awkward pause since Tsuri hadnt been alone with the silver head in a long time. The only way she could talk with him was arguing. Why couldn't it be a conversation for once? Oh wait. She could start a conversation! She still had to apologize for what happened.

"So um..." Gokudera turned to the brunette who was carrying a bag full of ground coffee, cake and pocky.

"What?"

"W-We never really got to talk properly after the battle since we didn't often see each other...a-and um...I wanted to..."

"Juudaime already told me."

Tsuri felt a stress mark appear on her forehead. "Does he not tell you anything?!" she muttered in an inaudible voice. 'Tsuna, you're so getting it when I get home!'

"Gokudera I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to meet me at the mall. You wouldn't have gotten hurt-"

"Its okay," he muttered somewhat displeased. "It wasn't your fault that I got injured. I was just doing my job to protect you and Juudaime."

"But... It's still not right..."

"For crying out loud, I accepted your apology so stop moping." Another pause came.

"So... Are we okay?" Tsuri's eyes lightened up a bit with the now setting sky.

"I-I guess," said Gokudera who didn't turn back to look at her.

They arrived at the Sawada home, and everything just seemed to go back to normal. Tsuna and Tsuri began to think that maybe, just maybe they could relax and live out the school life. They didn't know that later, much later, they'd have to deal with new enemies. Would it be a turn for the good or for the worst? Who knew but the angel above who was always watching Anya. And she knew, that it was about to get chaotic.

* * *

**If it's too rushed guys let me know. I'll edit it as soon as possible.**

**I thank you readers for the reviews follows and favorites. I love you guys! It means a lot!**

**Keep up the support my readers~!**

**-Blu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter up. Hehe, okay this one's going to have a probably indirect?/direct Gokudera vs. Hibari in the competition for fluff. I tried putting them into their own character but if they are not I apologize. Also a little sorry if any other character is OOC (If they are. I try to distinguish and compare at moments...).**

**Also, 86 Favs and 95 follows?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! This is super awesome! Thanks a BUNCH! I'll hopefully answer reviews next chapter!**

**Rated Teen for mild cursing. Blame the Varia. Onwards!**

**Edited: 10/12/15: Switched the intro's of the 10th chapter &amp; 11th.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Second Years_

* * *

_Emile gaped around the area where he stood in awe. He'd never seen a room filled with such splendor and light. The room shone so much that he swore that even blind people would be able to see it. He would've and probably could've gotten blinded too._

_Repeat, could've._

_He knew that he was somewhere beyond life now. He had died today after all. He had died in the middle of the afternoon at the hospital with his sisters Lillian and Kristin by his side. They began to cry uncontrollably at the sight but what could they have done?_

_When he left his body, he could see his mother down in the lobby waiting with a desperate look on her face. She had come to talk to her son about his leave from the company and how he was thinking irrationally but sadly, she never got the chance to speak with him._

_Emile saw the tears that rolled down his mother's cheeks as she heard the news that he was now gone. He didn't really care for those tears however. His mother was a hypocrite. She only loved money and power. She didn't even give a cabbage when Emile said he wanted to make his own future rather than take over some powerful company that his grandfather left him. Emile loved his mother very much, but he couldn't help but just sigh angrily at the tears; those droplets of salt water that could've fallen for another certain daughter long ago. That was the past. And now he was waiting for his future after death._

_Emile's green eyes circulated the space he was in once more. "Is this like a waiting lobby or something? You think they could add some chairs so people can sit down...eesh..." He sighed exasperated. He was about to pass to the other side when footsteps began to resound all over the room. Emile stared and gaped._

_There was a long blonde haired woman in front of him with shiny blue eyes. She wore a white garment that reached down to her petite feet and owned the most beautiful whitest wings Emile ever laid eyes on. The pictures down on earth were total shams compared to these._

_The woman, no, angel smiled kindly at the twenty-one year old man. "Hi! You must be Emile Marter," she said._

_"That's me," Emile confirmed._

_"Welcome to Heaven! Oh wait, that sounds like a horrible welcome. Sorry if it sounded too happy," the angel grinned apologetically. "You're not alive anymore..."_

_"Eh, it's okay. It was probably my time to anyways," Emile stared at the fluffy white clouds in the background. The clouds not being able to stand on was also a total lie on Earth. Man, if the angel weren't here he couldve jumped on them crazily and never get tired. But, he was an adult, and adults had to act mature. He almost let out a psh sound due to his thoughts. Wow that sounded too adult like to even follow it._

_"Thanks for welcoming me in by the way. It's pretty nice up here."_

_The angel stared at him surprised. "Is it just me dreaming, or have you matured? Wow, you've matured."_

_"Um... I think I should say thanks?" Emile laughed a little. The angel laughed along and urged the young man to walk around with her._

_"I've been watching over you since you were eight and look at you!" The angel suddenly stopped walking, appeared in front of Emile, and pinched his cheeks. "My, you've really really REALLY grown after 14 years! If Anya saw you now, she would've gushed all over you!"_

_'I think the one gushing over me is you' Emile sweat dropped lightly. Then he did a double take. "Wait. Did you just say Anya?"_

_The angel nodded. "Anya Marter. Yeah, I know her." Green eyes widened like saucers._

_"Really?! Is she here? Where is she? Can I see her?!"_

_The angel was about to reply when Emile stopped her with his hand first. "Um, if it's alright, can I have my cheek back?"_

_The angel realized that her fingers were still on the young man's cheek and she released him gently. "Sorry! I have a bad habit of doing that to new souls that come here. Some of them are just so adorable that I can't resist!"_

_'Daily? Wow this angel is weird...'_

_The said person cleared her voice. "As I was about to reply to your enthusiastic questions, no Anya is not here. She left."_

_Emile blinked. Twice. That didn't sound right. "Left? Where, to hell? Where could a dead soul possibly leave to?"_

_"Oh many possible places. The underrealm, back to life if it isn't their time yet. They can also be reincarnated and reborn back to either Earth, or a different world from this one. So explaining her whereabouts, Anya was given a second chance to live. That's why she's not here anymore."_

_Emile's lip wobbled only a little in a small forced smile. "I see...so I won't be able to see her?"_

_The holy messenger sighed. A silence stood for about a minute or so._

_"Where is she now?"_

_The person with white wings folded her arms. "She's in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world." Emile froze like a popsicle._

_"WHAT?! But she HATES that show!" "Oh we knew."_

_'I think I'm starting to dislike her a little' thought Emile._

_"I was told to send her somewhere good so I chose that place for her to live again. By the way, she has an attitude problem..."_

_"That's cool. I'd give anything to go there! Who is she now?"_

_"She's Tsunsyoshi's twin sister. Her new name is Tsukairi."_

_"That means more screen time for her."_

_"That's exactly what she said."_

_"And she also has to deal with that demon..."_

_"Demon?" The angel tilted her head. "Oh...you mean Reborn-san..."_

_"Man, I really want to be her now!"_

_The angel smiled sneakily at Emile. "And you can be."_

_"Be Anya?"_

_"No dude, go see Reborn. Live in their world."_

_"REALLY?! You'd do that for me?"_

_"Yep." The angel patted his head gently like a mother would do to a son._

_"Before Anya left, I promised her that I would watch over you always from here. Now that you are no longer alive the promise is over, but I feel like I should give you two a little gift to complete it. You really want to see her don't you?"_

_The grown up man nodded. "I love my family equally, but Anya was something else. She was inspiring to me. She was special."_

_"I discussed with the Higher Up not to long ago for permission to do this and I got a stamp of approval!" she jumped high in the clouds like a little child. "You'll be incarnated into someone else's body. "You'll be able to remember your past life, and the person's memories as well so you'll be still Emile, but them as well."_

_Emile couldn't believe his ears. "Holy bleep! Are you kidding?! This is awesome! Am I leaving now?"_

_"Yes but there's something you need to know. Anya does not and will not remember you no matter what you say or do. Lately, she's been having dreams of her past life but does not remember anything because she is not supposed to. Will you still want to go?"_

_Emile smiled sincerely this time. "Yes, I still want to. She won't know who I am, but what matters is that I get to see her again."_

_The blue eyes of the woman softened and closed them, expecting the unsaid reply he had spoken. "Very well Emile. I will send you down right now. This person is growing desperate to leave already and switch with you. I cant stand his whining at the moment. Darn brat..." Emile laughed slightly. "One last thing", the angel turned very serious then. "While you live there, you absolutely cannot reveal your past self to others. Including Tsukairi aka Anya. You agree?"_

_Emile nodded. "Alright then. I bid you a short 13 minute goodbye. I have to talk to this kid seriously before coming up." She poofed out somwhere and just like she said, she came back with a very irritated face, but when she gazed back at Emile, its like it were never there. 'She really is a weird angel...' She glanced a warm look at Emile. "Your new name will be Cielo diAzzure. You're an eleven year old kid. You are the second adopted son of the boss of Vongola and your adoptive brother is Xanxus, who is still sleeping in ice. By the way, pretend you don't know you're adopted okay? You weren't supposed to know that hahaha..."_

_A bright light began to shine upon Emile before his green eyes widened and shouted, "Wait. A KID?"_

_The minutes felt like mere seconds to the boy. When Emile fluttered his eyes open he found himself in a room that was completely white with blue curtains flapping in a nearby window. When his sight traveled lower , he saw that he was in a hospital bed. His legs were small, as that of a child. 'I KNEW IT! SHE SAID A KID! IM IN A KID'S BODY AGAIN?' he complained mentally as he fought the urge to smack and move his new body. Then like a hammer, his body began feeling pain on places around his chest, legs and head. He felt as if a grand piano had fallen from the sky and dropped on his body. What had happened to the kid? Emile shook his head but winced. The pain hurt like hell._

_He noticed a small but big rectangular mirror on the left wall and his eyes could have fallen out of its sockets. He WAS a kid after all. His face was slim and very young looking. He had to admit he was very attractive (not that he wasn't already). He owned chocolate brown hair with baby blue highlights, and his normal emerald green eye color. His head was wrapped up in bandages and he also had an oxygen mask on. There were IVs everywhere around is body and Emile just mentally sighed. He had to deal with stupid medication even in the anime world. What a pain._

_'I'm an OC added to the storyline just like Anya? So cool!' Emile put a hand under his chin and tried to remember who he was and the people he knew. After a minute or so sitting up and thinking hard, Emile heard the door open and found two recognizable faces Cielo knew but not Emile._

_"Oh my!~ Cielo's awake! Thank heavens! I thought you'd never see the light of day!" happily spoke a man with multicolored hair, well toned body wearing a muscle shirt and dark shade glasses. He had rushed to him in bed. Emile swore he felt chills when the dude moved his body weirdly while speaking with an odd tone in his voice._

_"Voi, brat! Do you know how much money we paid for your fucking hospital bills?!" a long silver haired man yelled waving a sword around like a flag. Emile recognized the two as Lussuria and Superbi Squalo, the people who consisted of the Vongola's top assassination squad; the Varia. Emile had stopped watching KHR's Ring Arc after Anya had died so he didn't really know much of the Varia or how the rest of the battles went or who won, but Cielo's memories were helpful. If he remembered based on his memories, he knew them since he was a little kid and when Xanxus was still wrecking havoc in the mansion. It also seemed that Cielo cared for his brother very much and looked up to him as a role model. Emile decided to speak the way Cielo did or he would lose his cover._

_"Yo Lus! Nice to see you too shark-breath," Emile/Cielo replied teasingly. "Glad I could make you guys waste lots of money for me. Disappointed that I'm alive?"_

_"Completely," Squalo muttered. "You are such a stupid kid for not watching where you were going. Xanxus would've beat the shit out of me if he wasn't unconscious at the moment!"_

_Emile/Cielo laughed slightly, and held his stomach in pain. "I would've loved to see that. Unfortunately, Dad doesn't want to tell me where he is so I'll have to tell him later." Lussuria hit him gently on the head._

_"Don't be so harsh Cielo. You know you don't mean that."_

_"Whatever. Oi, when am I being released from the hospital? You know how I hate feeling cramped up in here!" the boy said rudely. 'Tenshi-san was right! This kid is a natural brat! How'd he get to heaven?!'_

_"Still with that shitty loose mouth of yours. You're being released in two weeks so deal with it," Squalo spat angrily and glared at the kid. Emile couldn't help but laugh. He was going to enjoy his new life to the fullest for his sake. It was going to be exciting and fun._

_'I'll be able to see you soon, Anya! Just wait for me!'_

_And thus Emile Marter's new life began as Cielo diAzzure._

* * *

_**Sawada Residence 7:15 am**_

"Tsu -kun! Ri-chan! Wake up! You have school today!"

Tsuna and his sister woke up at the echo sounds of their mother's calling voice. Tsuri stretched from the top bed of the bunk beds she and her twin shared and she poked her head out from the edge. She was exhausted, but somehow full of energy waiting to be burned.

"Mornin' Tsuna" she greeted with mild sleepy eyes.

Tsuna yawned and stretched his arms out from the bottom bunk bed and looked up. "Morning. Did you get to sleep last night?"

"Nope," Tsuri rubbed her eyes. "I was a little too excited. I managed to sleep a little, but I'm still tired." Both brunettes searched around their room for a certain baby tutor but he was nowhere to be found. "Huh. Reborn's not here?"

"He's probably eating breakfast downstairs or something", said Tsuna and got out of his bed. He began to doubt what he said slightly. He was about to take another step from the ground when Tsuri shrieked loudly enough for the whole house to hear. Tsuna felt fully awake by then and felt irritation bubble up. "What are you yelling for Tsuri! If it's to wake me up, it worked!"

"I-Its not that! Look at the floor and carefully step away from where you are standing!" The warning was unheard and instead the sister saw a small but strong explosion go off where Tsuna was. "I probably should've told you not to move at all..." Tsuri muttered sweat dropping.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE!" Tsuna retreated back to his bunk bed with soot from head to toe. He skimmed the room and saw many bumps on his carpet floor. Anger, but panic struck inside him. He tried to keep himself together from falling to the bed and never wake up. "W-WHAT THE HECK?!" Tsuri let herself descend down their bunk's ladder to touch their floor and carefully began to examine everything attached to their beds.

"I bet you Reborn woke up extra early in the morning to set these up. Ugh, this is the third time this week! Today's training; explosives!" Tsuri yelled angrily.

"Where did he even find all this?!"

"Tsuna, this is Reborn we're talking about. He has sources."

"Why am I beginning to feel even more intimidated than before?" Tsuna stressed.

Tsuri sighed. '_Because you're Tsuna who gets easily intimidated by people more than school_' she thought.

Ever since Reborn had come not too long ago from Italy to live in with them so he would be able to torture- ahem, tutor them for a ridiculous position they didn't want to take, even their own home was a battleground. If they came from school, it was sometimes a peaceful study with books and pencils, or sometimes time to learn math or english by using the famous TNT lever tactic. Tsuna and Tsuri had most of their favorite clothes burned and they didn't even want to start crying for more things. If they hung out with their friends, they'd expect a day of relaxation and would end up disappointed as soon as something hectic occurred, not mattering the size of the situation. It was always the same darn thing. It was annoying, but it made most of their days very adventurous and exciting, so it was okay.

"Okay, we can't go beyond twelve inches at this point. You and me have no choice but to check under the carpet and defuse these... I don't know what they are but they sure are involved with grenades or something." Tsuna saw that his twin had bent down slowly to the floor and began to find a way to cross their room safely. "Wait, do you know how to defuse a grenade?!"

Tsuri looked up at Tsuna. "Theyre not grenades..." Tsuri paused.

Tsuna dusted himself and noticed Tsuri's confused expression. "Whats wrong Tsuri?"

"I just remembered; I have NO idea how to defuse them..."

"HIEEEE!"

* * *

"Okay. We're exactly on time," Tsuri stared at her room clock and dusted her school from all the toast crumbs she had eaten at breakfast. She made sure to check that her mother made enough breakfast this time since the others tended to leave them little portions. Thankfully and oddly, Reborn hadn't shown up to steal their food.

"Whew thats good to know!" Tsuna buttoned up his yellow blazer. Thankfully he took a shower to rinse all of the black dust he had gotten from igniting the grenade or whatever it was, but he still smelled like smoke. Tsuna cried mentally. He hoped the prefect would just check their clothing and not their smell.

"You two are up pretty early," Reborn appeared and stared in fake amazement at his two students.

'_We were all right_' Tsuri muttered on her thoughts a little angrily. '_That was nice of you to set up mines around the bunk beds and have the nerve not to appear downstairs for breakfast. You...! Ugh_!' Tsuna sweatdropped and brushed off his sister's little tantrum.

"If you want to know so badly why I wasn't here then have the guts to ask Baka-Tsuri", Reborn said and she only bit back words of anger that were only heard in her head by the other two in the room. Tsuna calmed her down with a pat on her shoulder and he turned to Reborn.

"Yeah we woke up early. Next year's classs will be announced before the advancement ceremony."

"You're all second years now" Reborn pointed out, clearly mentioning not just the twins but their friends as well. '_And we barly passed by a bit. Its a good thing we got Cs and above for math and english...'_ Tsuna said relieved. '_Got that right_' Tsuri said.

"I hope I'm in the same class with Kyoko-chan this year too."

Tsuri and Reborn stared at the hopeless lovestruck boy that was emitting heart bubbles everywhere around him. "You dont alwayd get what you wish for" Reborn pulled down his fedora, hiding any facial expression the twins couldve seen; not that he did anyway.

Tsuri groaned, grabbed her bag and exited her room before her brother. Walking down the stairs she couldnt help but sigh. Sigh because, it was so darn early and she already detected somehow that Reborn was up to something. A small heavy pain appeared inside Tsuri's head and she closed her eyes, applying pressure to the sides of her head to relieve it. Darn baby and his stupid training methods. He always had this menacing aura around him and with each passing day it only increased by a minimum. If only he were more careful and readable instead of being excessively unpredictable and risky...

Inside the kitchen, Nana, Futa and I-pin popped their heads out and observed the brunette decend down the stairs looking awfully pale. "Ara Ri-chan, are you feeling alright? You don't look very good," Nana told her daughter worriedly. Tsuri opened her eyes and and saw her mother and the kids staring at her with a concerned gaze. So much for hiding the stress.

"I feel fine. I'm off to school." Tsuri grabbed her bag beside the door.

"Are you sure Tsuri-nee? Your face is pale..." Futa said. "Not only that, but youre ranked 110 out of 1456 people who get stressed out easily."

"E-Eh is that so...? Who says this is about stress? Well I'm sure I feel alright," Tsuri sweatdropped lightly. 'T_his boy's ranking hits the mark!_' "I'll see all of you later."

"Now wait just a second young lady" Nana rushed towards the door and lightly touched her daughter's forehead. "Oh no... Ri-chan you do look worn and stressed. Have you been sleeping well?"

Tsuri winced and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ah...y-yeah. More or less" Tsuri lied. Her mother wasnt wrong but only a little. She had been focusing on school. The studying she did was to raise up her knowledge on her own time without Reborn's tutoring sessions. For the last passed week she couldnt go to sleep due to all the makeup quizzes and tests she needed to do for her math class. She really did suck at the subject.

"Maybe you should stay home..." "No way!" Nana paused, alarmed at the shout. Futa and I-pin looked at each other.

"S-Sorry Kaasan but today we're starting our second year. I want to at least see which class I'll be in..." Tsuri heard footsteps and looked up to see Tsuna coming down without Reborn. When the other twin saw his mother looking worried and her sister's face relfecting pale white instead of cream, he knew she was feeling off. "Tsuri you're face is pale!"

"Geez, where have you been in the last 3 minutes! I said I feel fine!"

"Tsu-kun, I'm trying to convince her to stay home but she's not listening..." Nana explained.

"Kaasan's right. Maybe you should stay home."

'_This is starting to agitate me._' "I said I'll be okay! Now if we all understand each other we'll resume conversation later! Bye!"

Nana watched her daughter slip on her shoes and dash out the door without looking back. The mother shook her head. Tsuna gave his mother a smile in which she read as 'If something happens, I'll bring her home.' Nana grinned at her son. She was glad that she had twins. Each of her children looked out for each other and she loved that immensely. Just like when they were three years old. She patted Tsuna's hair and giggled at the memory.

"I'm off!"

"Have a good day Tsu-kun!"

* * *

**`{*}`**

* * *

Tsuri coughed and followed the road she always took on her way to school. As she walked, she wished that everybody would have a chance to be together again in the same class. It would be a fifty percent chance that they could, but there was the other half that didn't. Teachers supposably took their time deciding comfortable classes for each student and balancing the number, but that was a bunch of crap. It had been hard for her brother to gain friends since the third grade, and all the friends she had were merely aquainteneces that pretended to be her friend and actually talk about her behind her back spreading rumors. She didn't want to deal with that sort of torment again, and especially lose the repairing bond Tsuna and her have been building again.

Before Reborn came, the only times she and her twin interacted were breakfast, moments in school when Tsuri caught Tsuna about to be bullied, and dinner. Because of Reborn, not only did they talk to each other often everyday, they were found together too. And with the addition of Yamamoto, Gokudera and the others, they had gained many friends that wasn't thought possible,and their lives were full of developing friendships and cheer so she kind of hoped that it would never disappear. She didn't want to be separated from them. It would become lonesome and dull if she reverted back to her old self, alone with just her conscious and no happy conversations with friends. She was afraid of losing the joy these people brought her. Hopefully, they could still be together not only in the present, but in the future as well.

Tsuri let out another cough and reached Nami-chuu's entry gate to go see the bulletin board when she heard a certain bird sing a very familiar song. Tsuri snorted. Familiar? All of Namimori Chuu's students knew their school anthem. She narrowed her eyes to see that it was one of the birds that had belonged to that pervy old man back at Kokuyo. Tsuri even forgot the name of the creepy grandpa and she was glad. The yellow fluffy bird approached the young girl and she smiled at it.

"Hello little bird. How are you? Have you lost your way?"

The bird chirped in response and Tsuri extended her hand. The yellow ball landed on her palm and sat down, making itself comfortable. "Hehe, its rare for animals to like me. You my friend are special" Tsuri told it and grinned. "Thank you for accepting me."

"Friend! Friend!" the bird spoke and slightly startled the brunette.

'_Whoa, it can talk...?_' "Yes thats right. Friend." Tsuri let out another harsh cough and caused the little bird to jump off and fly independently in place. Tsuri thought it had left, but when she opened on eye, it was still there, flying by her side. Tsuri just happily smiled that it hadn't left her.

"WE MADE IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Juudaime are you alright? Can you stand?"

"I-I'm fine Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuri turned to the mountain full of voices and found her friends near the gate as well. There was a hyper active Ryohei, a brightly smiling Kyoko, a frantic Gokudera, and a very tired Tsuna. She stared at her brother with a sweat drop. So much for that shower he took earlier.

Ryohei noticed the other twin by where they stood and he waved. "Sawada-chan! You're extremely early!"

"Oh Tsuri-chan!," Kyoko ran to her and gave her an unexpected hug. Tsuri stood stiff as she wasn't really used to hugs from others but she relaxed and laughed a little.

"H-Hi guys" she said a little wearily.

"Have you seen the board yet?," Tsuna asked.

The twin shook her head a tiny bit since it hurt. "I just got here actually. You caught up to me rather quickly."

"Y-Yeah about that..." Tsuna was about to reply when a raven haired boy came in.

"Hey guys. Whats up?"

"Hey Yamamoto. Nothing much. We're going to check the board right now."

"Its over there" Yamamoto pointed behind him. "The class announcements are out."

"Really? Already?" Tsuna said surpised.

"Thats why we came early Tsuna..." Tsuri put a palm to her face.

"No I know, I just thought we would be earlier than the announcements."

"They just posted it up. But it looks like we're all separated."

"What?" Tsuna and Tsuri rushed towards the bulletin board and searched for their names. It was true. Tsuna was in Class A, Kyoko and Tsuri were in B, followed by the other guys who were in C and D. Ryohei was one year older than them so that was a different thing. Gokudera had been boasting to Yamamoto that it was tough luck up until the second his green eyes looked towards board. He started to fake cry while gripping on his beloved Juudaime. Tsuri let out a harsh sigh. She had probably hoped too much. The others turned to look at her but then noticed that she appeared pale and sickly. Before they could say anything, Gokudera had rushed to a teacher and demanded that he change the class arrangements. Just as Tsuri predicted, they had made the comment that it took their time to think and set the classes, but then a tiny cosplay man came with the principal by his side and proposed a blank list that could be rewritten into a class that could include whomever a person wished, but they had to catch him first. With a new motivation, the guys had rushed to catch him, while Kyoko and her stood there with the board.

"Um, can you explain to me why they went after a strange looking old man?" Tsuri inquired Kyoko who was still observing the class board a little disappointed.

"Eh? You mean Vongolavsky-san? He said if we catch him we can choose the people in our class," the school idol explained a little sadly.

'_That looked a little like Reborn. What's he planning?_'

"I wish I could be in the same class with Tsuna-kun and the others Tsuri-chan..." Tsuri gave Kyoko a tiny smile.

"I do too Kyoko-chan," Tsuri pierced a glare at the pieces of paper on the board. "Stupid teachers. Taking their time to organize this my butt." Tsuri realized what she said and covered her mouth. "Sorry Kyoko-chan! W-What I meant was..."

Kyoko laughed at the brunette and returned a smile. "Its alright. Youre saying what you actually feel." Tsuri shared the smile and laughed, but it didnt last long as it was replaced with traces of violent coughing. "Speaking of feeling, Tsuri-chan you look sick. Are you alright?"

Tsuri's eyebrow twitched. Somehow the girl reminded her of her mother. In a good way. "I only caught a small cold. Don't worry I feel fine. I'll head to the nurse's office and take a nap while you go and catch up with the others. I think they're by the roof."

Kyoko glanced another worried look at Tsuri but decided to follow what she said. "Okay then. Be sure to let me know if you need anything okay Tsuri-chan?"

The said girl genuinely softened her lips at the familiar tone. She was like her mother alright. She'd make a wonderful sister in law. Boy did Tsuna need to make this girl his girlfriend soon. Other than Kyoko, the sibling thought there couldn't be anyone better for her brother but her.

"I will Kyoko-chan!"Tsuri wipedsomesweat that trickled down her side cheek and tried to even her breathing. How was it possible that she was sick? When she woke up, she was feeling alright! Oh the joys of not obeying your mother. Thats probably why the I-told-you-so's existed. Maybe she _should _have stayedhome.

"Ugh I feel like crap. I need a bed pronto or I'll think the concrete is one."

* * *

_**In Nurse's Office**_

"Sensei! I'll be staying- Shamal?! What the hell?!" Tsuri cried at seeing the hitman looking a little tipsy by his desk. Not that it was rare seeing the middle aged man drinking. It was, when he wasnt around Tsuna or Tsuri but today it seemed as if he needed booze to cope with rejection; again. He had been seen hitting on a girl in the morning, and like always, they said a flat no. The good thing though, was that he never gave up.

"Oho look who's come to check up on me. How are you Tsuri-chan?~ Need a little assistance?"

Tsuri slid the room door closed and crossed her arms. "Nope, again, I don't want my body to be touched by tainted hands like yours."

Shamal rose an eyebrow at that. Then he gave a a smile. "Hoh, thats coming from an amateur in love right? Lovely girl, you still have a ways to go. If you've had experience like me, then I'd prove to you that I don't have tainted hands when it comes to the opposite gender."

Tsuri blushed a llittle. "Mhm, I don't believe in that lovey dovey stuff but from what I know, you're still a perverted old man..." '_How'd this topic come up again...? I'm here for rest not a love talk!'_

The male doctor began to laugh a little. "Even though you're Vongola Decimo's sister, you act a lot like Hayato."

Tsuri's face reddened further than it already was. "How the hell am I like that Octopus-head? We are NOTHING alike!"

"Well not so much in the sense that you act like him, but you have picked up some of his habits like cursing and yelling. You do spend too much time with him."

Tsuri glared. "I'm naturally like this. He's a hothead who has too many anger issues and who hogs my brother from me everyday. You call that alike?"

"Hai Hai alright Miss Temper. Whatever you say," Shamal waved his free hand up and down and then sipped more of his drink. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I just need to lie down for a bit. I feel a little tired."

Shamal noticed immediately that she was a sick patient, but seeing how she didn't want to tell anyone, he nodded anyway. "I get it. You can go on that unoccupied bed. You'll be alone for a little while though. I have to do a couple of errands by the pharmacy."

'_Like picking up girls. Typical._' Tsuri snorted in her head. '_Even better for me that you're not gonna be here._'

"But if you want I can stay with you~."

"I refuse," Tsuri deadpanned.

Shamal clicked his tongue. Tsukairi Sawada was a hard girl to pick up. "Hidoi yo Tsukairi-chan. I understand. You can leave at any time you wish. Bye."

When he left, Tsuri sighed, relieved that the doctor was gone and didnt say anything about how she appeared. But knowing him as a doctor he probably knew. He hadn't mentioned nor pried about how she looked or as to why Tsuri hadnt said anything but it was better for her. One person knowing was enough. It was better, but not for her; literally. Tsuri could feel her body growing hotter and hotter due to her rising fever. It hadnt been this bad when she climbed up the stairs to get here. She needed to sleep. If she took a short nap maybe she would wake up a little better. But what about the classes? She needed to know if they had caught Reborn. She tried to fight it back, but it was no use. The brunette's eyes closed shut and she entered a deep sleep that she wouldnt wake up from in a while.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was not a caring person. He could care less if people were hurt or yelling at each other violently. (unless it concerned the town or the school) Seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi and his little herbivore friends run around the school did not interest him much, as long as they did not destroy school property.

While patrolling school grounds, Hibari glanced inside a classroom where that herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was inside. He stopped in his tracks and rose an eyebrow as he noticed that someone was missing in between his crowd. "Oh Tsuna-kun! I forgot to tell you!" the orange haired girl with big brown eyes said suddenly. "Tsuri-chan is in the nurse's office."

"What?!" the herbivore's brother shouted. "Is she okay?!"

"Mmm, she said she had gotten a small cold so she went to rest."

"Maybe we should check up on her," Yamamoto Takeshi suggested.

"Lets go Juudaime!" Gokudera Hayato urged.

Huh. Another subject to ignore, but he had something to do to satisfy his slight boredom. The prefect gave another disinterested look and walked a little more towards the nurse's office down the hall to bite someone to death for not attending class. With tonfas ready at hand, Hibari finally arrived and slid the door to come inside. The room was silent and peaceful making him think she wasnt there but then the prefect heard a faint grunt coming from somewhere. He drew forward and slid the curtains to reveal a sick brunette breathing heavily on a bed. Her face was crimson red, and she was sweating from head to toe.

Hibari stared at the petite body a little surprised. Sawada Tsukairi, one of the people who defeated that Pineapple herbivore was sick. He only stared, somehow unable to keep his eyes away from her. He had to leave. So what if she was sick? That wasn't his business nor did it concern him.

He turned to leave, but as his feet began to move, the gasps the sick girl threw somehow dreww him nuts and he inwardly growled. He roamed about the place found a cabinet, and began to search for a medicine that relieved cold symptoms. After a minute or so, he found one that needed to be diluted in a liquid. He grabbed a cup filled with water and threw it in. Once it was ready, the raven haired boy stared at the cup, then at Tsuri. He could try giving it to her through the cup, but seeing how her fever was high, she couldnt drink it that way. He felt himself starting to get annoyed.

"Juudaime, she should be here shouldnt she?"

"Not so loud Gokudera-kun. You might wake her."

The prefect froze for a split second. He needed to exit quickly. He could leave the medicine here, but it looked like she really needed it now. Then, he got an idea. He sipped the liquid, approached the brunette by the bed, lowered his head, and his lips brushed hers as he had Tsuri take the medicine through his mouth. After it was all gone, he laid the cup on a nearby desk and walked out to see the herbivore's crowd about to slide the door to come inside. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stared with their mouths open. Hibari only gave them that cold glare of his.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!" Gokudera yelled angrily, popping dynamite in between his fingers, ready to blow the prefect to bits. _If_ he could.

"Don't be like that Gokudera. He was probably worried and wanted to see Tsuri-chan too," Yamamoto patted his friend on the shoulder but the latter responded back with a glare and growl. Hibari felt his annoyance spike up. Worried? Not even close. He didnt have any interest in Sawada Tsukairi other than her strength. Thats why he had nursed her, to get something out of it once she noticed he had helped her.

"H-Hibari-san was worried?" Tsuna repeated a little doubtful.

"Hn. I was checking if the herbivore was skipping class so I could bite her to death but she is sick," Hibari responded apathetically. He made himself through the door. "Keep the peace and order, or I'll have to bite you all to death."

The trio watched the prefect's coat flap away with the rest of his body and disappeared into the hallway. Tsuna let out a breath of air, relieved that the scary person was now gone and entered the nurse's office. He and his friends saw Tsuri in bed looking severely pale. The others walked over to her and Yamamoto placed a hand on her forehead with his palm. "Looks like she had a high fever."

"Huh?" Tsuna pointed at the empty cup on Shamal's desk. "Is that medicine? It looks like it was recently made."

"It couldnt be Shamal. I saw him leave earlier by the window," Gokudera said in thought. "Wait! It couldnt be..."

"Did Hibari-san give Tsuri some medicine?!" Tsuna somewhat shouted in shock.

"Haha so he _was_ worried," said Yamamoto with a grin. Gokudera's fists balled up next to his sides and he scowled quietly. He felt that bothersome sting inside his chest whenever he thought his Juudaime found Yamamoto more reliable than him, but it was a little differently. This sting was more profound, with a side of rage behind it. For some odd reason, hearing that the prefect had given Tsuri a remedy so she could get better made him feel highly irritated beyond belief.

"I don't think Sensei will come for a while. Why don't we stay here with her?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Um, thats a good idea, but we're gonna miss class. Hibari-san will also bite us to death if we're not there," Tsuna said. "I'll stay with her for a few minutes and leave a note for Reborn or Shamal to look after her. We get out early today so..."

"Un. Sounds like a plan!"

"Okay. For now lets see... Gokudera-kun, can you get a towel? Yamamoto, please fill a small bowl with mild cool water."

"I'm on it!"

"You can count on me Juudaime!"

As his friends dashed off to do their assigned task, Tsuna brushed Tsuri's bangs out of her sweaty forehead and pondered hard. '_You have a really high fever. It'd be impossible for you to wake up and drink medicine_.' Tsuna thought. '_How did Hibari-san give you the medicine...?'_

* * *

_**Later That Day**_

The entire school day had passed by quickly. Even with 6 hours of rest, Tsuri had still been out cold so Tsuna had to carry her home piggy back style with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko behind him to make sure Tsuna didnt fall with her on top, and to stay over and help their mother nurse Tsuri back to health. So when the doorbell rang, Nana paused her cooking and opened the front door to see her son with daughter in back, along with his friends beside them. "Why if it isn't Tsu-kun and friends! Welcome!"

"Good afternoon okaasama," the silver headed teen greeted politely.

"Good afternoon Sawada-san," Yamamoto and Kyoko said together.

"Hi Kaasan," Tsuna blushed a little.

Nana tilted her head to see her little girl's body behind her brother's, her face still flushed red as she slept soundly. She shook her head slightly. "That stubborn Tsukairi. I told her to stay home but she wouldn't listen." The mother of the twins however couldn't help but squeal a little. "Tsu-kun, can I take a picture of you two? You look absolutely adorable!"

Tsuna blushed even more when Nana had taken out a camera from who knows where, and took a picture in front of his friends and crush as Kyoko let a small giggle escape her lips. "Come on in! Tsuna, lye her down on the bottom bunk bed. She'll fall if you leave her up." Tsuna nodded and went in first, climbing the stairs carefully but quickly.

"Sorry for the intrusion," the friends said together and walked inside the house. "Tsuna's and Tsuri's room is upstairs. I'll be there in a short minute after I brew some tea for you all."

They nodded and followed the path to their friend's room. Tsuna opened the door with a tiny kick, layed Tsuri on his bed and plunged himself on the floor swiftly, tired and exhausted from chasing Reborn earlier in the morning, and carrying Tsuri from school. His first day on being a second year certainly was unexpected and very tiresome, but the good thing was that when his sister woke up he could tell her the great news that everyone would be together in the same class for another year. Tsuna yawned, clearly sleepy and feeling relaxed. It was still early, so maybe he could take a little nap. Tsuna closed his eyes. It would only be a little one.

"Tsuna, we're coming in..."

Silence. "Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko knocked.

"Juudaime?" Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko peeped their heads in to find the brunet asleep on the floor beside the bed peacefully.

"He needed some sleep too huh?" Yamamoto grinned again.

"Un" Kyoko laughed quietly.

Without Tsuna or Tsuri noticing, their room became occupied by their family. And by half an hour later, each of them fell into their own little nap. Nana stared at the teenagers sprawled all over her children's bedroom sleeping. Her lips curled into a small genuine smile that had been genetically if not taught to her own kids.

'_Isn't it great Tsu-kun, Ri-chan? You have all these friends that take care of you and trying to help one of you get better!_' Her chocolate brown eyes softened and she closed their room door.

After two hours, Tsuri opened her eyes to find her room filled with familiar people on the ground sleeping and snoring. Beside the bed, her twin brother was sleeping, his head lyed onto the sheets gently. Ryohei and Kyoko slept back to back by a wall, Yamamoto and Gokudera had their heads and arms on their coffee table with traces of tea cups near them. They all looked scattered like the toys she and Tsuna used to play with a leave after getting bored and it made her laugh.

She rose from the bed carefully and gently removed the cooling patch that had been put on her forehead. She still felt a little heavy, but thankfully her body wasn't boiling like a pot anymore. Tsuri stretched her arms out and released a relieving yawn, one that woke up her brother, and the others one by one. '_Oops..._'

"Huh...Tsuri, you're...awake..." Tsuna spoke slowly.

"Un. How long have you all been here?" Tsuri turned to everyone else that had gotten up.

"Since school ended," Yamamoto yawned. "We wanted to stay and see how you were doing."

"I helped your mother change you into your pajamas," Kyoko mumbled still somewhat sleepy. Tsuri knew that her twin was probably fawning over how cute Kyoko looked at the moment.

"Sawada-chan, you look extremely better," shouted Ryohei with a restored resolve. "Kyoko called and said if I could bring some things to help you get better and I ended up taking a great nap to the extreme!"

"Tch. You made us worry," muttered a still drowsy Gokudera.

Tsuna stood up and stretched along with his friends. "Are you feeling better?"

"Well for one, I still feel a little feverish and heavy, but not as much as before," Tsuri smiled gently at seeing everyone. "Thanks everyone. I reaaaaaaallllly appreciate it!" She whirled her head towards Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna. "Oh and tell Shamal thanks for giving me that medicine back in the nurse's office."

The trio shared confusing glances at each other,but the silver head began to feel irritated all over again by the allegation they had come up with. Tsuri questioned the faces her friends were doing.

"We didn't give you the medicine," Yamamoto said truthfully. "It was Hibari."

"What?"

"Hibari-san cured you," Tsuna repeated. "Which is really strange..."

"EH?! You mean to tell me that H-Hibari-s-san g-gave me the medicine?!"

"Are you slow?" Gokudera growled. Everyone stared at the bomber with an eyebrow, and he glowered at them but Tsuna.

"Tako-head sure is grumpy..." Ryohei folded his arms.

"Y-You don't have to be so angry about it! Geez! I was just surprised," Tsuri muttered.

"Woman...Why are you so freaking stupid!"

"Excuse me for being in shock that the guy who stole my first kiss helped get rid of my cold!"

Eire silence.

"Tsuri-chan, you had you first kiss with Hibari-san?!" Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise.

Yamamoto chuckled slightly, drops of sweat forming behind his head as he saw Tsuna emit another dark aura, and Ryohei yelling 'EXTREME' more than 5 times. Gokudera looked as if he were about to blow at the mention of that day. The sting hit his chest harder than the needles the glasses bastard threw him a long time ago.

Tsuna sweat dropped, sighed to calm his brotherly instincts down and grinned wearily. "A-Anyways, why dont we check downstairs and see if dinner's ready?" he offered. "Can you guys stay over?"

"Sure!" Everyone but Gokudera and Tsuri agreed happily that they would be eating wonderful Nana Sawada's food. Kyoko, Ryohei, and Yamamoto exited the twins' room hastily. Tsuna lingered a little at the door, waiting for the bomber or his sister to budge or move but neither of them creaked a muscle. Tsuna shook his head, his own way of saying that he was used to his friend and twin acting childish most of the time and closed the door behind him.

Gokudera was standing beside the bunk beds with his arms folded in between his chest still feeling annoyed. He tried to shove it away, but it wouldn't disappear. Tsuri however, was a little disturbed at the yell Gokudera threw her. He had woken up minutes ago, but she was sure that he wasn't cranky because of that. By the deep frown that was visible on his lips, she knew he was mad at something else. She thought that she might have done something to him that had ticked him off. Did she say something he didn't like? She didn't recall saying much a few moments ago. She wanted to know what was going on inside the head of the idiot, but she wasn't going to ask.

Gokudera had been looking away, but he stole glances at the brunette, and vice versa. When they caught each other staring, they both blushed and turned away. The silence was more than the female could bear and a tick mark began to throb on Tsuri's forehead.

"Ah mou! I'm tired of dealing with you. I'm going downstairs," she said in a bothered tone and got up from the bed to head to the door when a hand pulled her back from reaching the knob. She flipped her head sideways to see the silver head holding onto her wrist tightly but tenderly.

"Where are you going?"

"To go eat dinner duh! Let me go you hotheaded idiot!" she tried pulling out of his grip but she couldn't since she was still a bit weak due to her cold.

"You should be resting, not moving about baka!"

Tsuri stared at her t-shirt and sweats. "As far as I know, I'm shielded by clothes. I'm not walking out naked! Even if I were to get worse, it won't be your fault." She glared. "The reason you probably care about my health is because Tsuna will get worried."

Gokudera froze. His eyebrows became furrowed. "Of course Juudaime will get worried..." he mumbled. "...But I'm not only doing it for his sake. I'm doing it for yours too." His green eyes pierced Tsuri's caramel ones. "Not only are you also the second boss but... you are also...an important person to me too." A small blush adorned the silver head's cheeks as he averted eye contact. "N-Not that I accept you still as the second boss though! A-Anyways, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Tsuri's body grew limp. Usually Gokudera, being the loyal puppy he was to Tsuna, he could care less about her since she wasn't Vongola Decimo, but by his explanation it seemed as if she were an important acquaintance or a... friend to him. He cared about her too. "U-Um I accept your apology? Gokudera are you okay? You didnt catch my cold did you? You're acting peculiar today..." Tsuri stuttered with a blush of her own. She appreciated that he considered her as a close friend of his.

"Of course I'm okay!"

"Here you go again with your yelling. I'm sick you know," Tsuri fake coughed.

"Stupid woman you're being a hypocrite!"

Tsuri smiled and laughed. "Okay okay geez calm your steam right hand man! I'm going to eat dinner now if you don't mind." She was going to run out the door, but she forgot that the silver head's hand was still plastered on her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"For Nami's sake with you! I'm only going downstairs. DOWNSTAIRS!" The two began yet another glaring contest with each other and none backed down.

"Ten boxes."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you ten boxes of your goddamn pocky if you stay."

Tsuri's eyes twinkled at the mention of her favorite snack in the world, but she refused to enter the black hole. She grabbed the door knob tighter as his hand was alos becoming tighter on her wrist. "...You're bribing me? Really?"

"That's the only way to convince someone as stubborn as you," Gokudera said.

"Fifty."

"No way."

"Seventy."

"Ah, I wonder what Kaasan made for dinner~"

"Ninety."

"I'm reaaaaaalllllly starving. Maybe I should head downstairs."

"Shit! three hundred boxes!"

Tsuri let go of the knob and shook hands with the steaming silver head. "Deal! Nice to make business with you!" Tsuri smiled brightly as she made her way back to her brother's bunk, but as she did so, she tripped out of thin air. Tsuri was ready to face the hard floor ad closed her eye for the impact but it never came. She opened them and saw Gokudera under her, explaining her soft landing.

"Ouch... Youre freaking heavy!" Gokudera complained. Tsuri blushed and pushed him off so she could get up.

" Your rude. Just cuz of that I'm not thanking you," Tsuri stuck out her tongue.

"You're pretty sensitive to contact aren't you?" Gokudera slightly smirked.

"S-Shut up and get out of my room! Tell Tsuna if he can ask my mom to bring me dinner upstairs please."

Gokudera got up and rolled his eyes. "You better eat everything."

"Yes _mom_," Tsuri rolled her eyes too and sighed. "Thanks for caring, friend."

Gokudera turned and rubbed his head. he exited and shut the door behind him and he inwardly scowled. he put his hands inside his pockets and descended down the stairs to his beloved boss. '_Such a complicated and stubborn she looks like Juudaime or I wouldve..._' He paused his thoughts and remembered the innocent blush he saw on his boss' twin, and his heart sped up only a tad bit than the normal. He smacked his red cheeks. '_No way. Like hell. Juudaime is my top priority. I don't have time for her as much as he needs me.'_

* * *

**8,521 words my readers. AND I HAD MORE TO ADD! But i just wanted to update already, so I'll probably add the other piece as an intro for the next one. So what'd you guys think? Hibari is so careless to kisses...**

**More importantly, this story is also gonna make a year tomorrow! I'll spend the whole day to type and update the next chapter as a first anniversary gift for you all!**

**See ya mis amigos!~**

**Edited:10/12/15- Correction, it is now 9,458 words lol. But i still had to add more stuff a long time ago. Oh well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edited : 10/12/15**

_Chapter 12: An Afternoon with Hibari_

* * *

Tsuri stared at the infant and recognizable people in front of her with disbelief. "I had to cancel soccer practice and avoid being beat to a pulp by Coach for tuna!"

"We were going to come yesterday but you were sick," Reborn answered, still chewing his food. Inside a medium sized restaurant stood Reborn, Bianchi, Tsuna, Lambo, Haru and Tsuri sitting on a table with different classes of sushi in front of them. "Besides, you can't pressure yourself to be active right now. You've just recovered."

'_Says the one who installed electric wires to our beds this morning'_ Tsuri's fist shook under the table. "I can't believe this. Even Tsuna's going along with it," Tsuri said.

"The sushi's really good you know," Tsuna spoke up with a full mouth. "You're missing out."

"Alright, Alright I get it. I'll eat." Tsuri grabbed her share on the table carefully, but quick so Reborn wouldn't steal it. Lambo eyed her plate but seeing as how she lunged for it before he could, he stole Tsuna's plate again. "I'm amazed that you took us to a sushi restaurant Reborn."

"Its to celebrate your advancement."

"Thanks for inviting Haru too!" a girl with dark brow hair and eyes wearing the Midori school uniform bubbled up happily. "Its no big deal," another woman with long pink hair replied politely. "Tsuri-san, I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit yesterday! I was stuck doing homework!" Haru apologized and Tsuri waved her off.

"Its okay Haru-chan really. And what did I say about being too formal? You can just call me Tsuri or Tsuri-chan." Haru shook her head. Tsuri shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She tried. Tsuri then turned to Tsuna. "For your vague statement when I asked you where we were going, I'm taking your lean cut tuna Tsuna."

"Eh? Hey give me that back!"

"Don't worry Tsuna-san! Haru will order more sushi!"

"Lambo-san will too!"

The whole table had laughs and much more sushi to their hearts content. After the millionth plate, the twins leaned back on their chairs and let out a satisfied breath. One of the servers inside the restaurant grinned widely at the pleased expressions their customers wore. The issue now, was the tremendous pay check the invitee had to pay, or so Tsuna and Tsuri thought. Reborn, Bianchi and even Lambo waited for a few minutes and then dashed out. Haru, Tsuna and Tsuri remained, still sipping tea and wondering where their friends had gone. 23 minutes had gone by.

"The bathroom should be that way" Tsuna rose an eyebrow. "Why would they leave? The pay check isnt even here yet."

"Very strange-desu," said Haru.

"Wait," Tsuri put a hand to her very blue face. "You don't think..."

"DINE AND DASH?!" both twins shrieked as they visualized themselves in striped clothing behind bars.

"I should have known Reborn wasn't going to give us a nice surprise!" Tsuri's own anger began to form stress marks on her forehead, on top of her hair, and her fists. "YOU REWARD US BY LEAVING US IN DEBT?! WHAT KIND OF TUTOR ARE YOU!"

Tsuna and Haru started to fake cry. "Tsuri-san looks furious and scary!"

"I went along with him this time. I should have objected into coming here!" Tsuna wailed. "You should have!" Tsuri scolded. "You're usually the first out of the two of us who goes against what that damn baby says or does!"

"I didn't _know_ where we were going or what his intention was! He only gave me a map and told me to follow it!" Tsuna retorted. "Besides, you went along with it too!"

"Ahem." The three teenagers rotated their heads to see the waiter with check in hand. "Who is paying? From all the dishes you ordered, it sums up to be about-"

"I don't even want to hear the price!" the twins yelled together in despair. Haru stood next to them while praying that it wouldn't get worse. Wrong. It would. The solution to the check came in with the teens helping out in the back by washing dishes. It turned out that the restaurant TakeSushi and its owner were Yamamoto's home and father. Gladly the adult let them off the hook because they were friends with his son, but Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo showed up again, consuming all of the more expensive sushi and now Tsuna, Tsuri and Haru had to pay the price with their bodies. As in working themselves to the bone to pay 70,000 yen for all the goddamn food the people they knew ate.

Yamamoto, being the kind guy he was, offered to help them and they really appreciated it. Haru and Yamamoto were drying up some huge bento boxes while Tsuna and Tsuri were washing and drying plates. Tsuri didn't glance at her brother for a second, bothered that he hadn't refused Reborn's offer. Tsuna had his own reason for not speaking to his sister. Sure, he should have refused, but she didn't have to act like a know-it-all! She was so darn bossy at times! They were working together yet, inharmoniously since they were both angry at one another.

Haru and Yamamoto sweat dropped at their behavior and continued to dry up the sushi boxes. Tsuri was too concentrated in her work so as Tsuna turned off the sink, he sighed loudly and reached out his hand to Tsuri for the towel.

"Lets switch. I'll dry, and you wash."

"Nope. I'm fine with drying plates thank you," Tsuri replied too quickly.

"Are you STILL angry with me?"

"... ... ... Yeah, pretty much. You don't sound cheery either dear brother."

"I already told you it wasn't my fault."

"But you still went along with it. We were lucky that Mom didn't answer the phone and wasn't home or she would've had our heads," Haru saw that Tsuri seemed as if she had just remembered a bad interaction and her aura turned icy cold.

"Your Mom? I don't think she'd be very angry with you," Yamamoto said honestly.

"She can seem pretty loose about anything serious but she can be dead scary," Tsuri mumbled. "If we told her that we didn't do a dine and dash, she'd believe Reborn of all people if he said that it was _us_ and not them."

Tsuna turned off the sink and nodded. "Kaasan would then turn on her sweet demon smile and lecture us about knowing better and maybe add a few intense chores to do while she cooks..."

"It couldnt have been that bad," Yamamoto waved a hand with a smile. When he saw the serious looks on the twins, he laughed awkwardly while beginning to feel a bit scared. "Could it have?"

"Tsuna, remember the time I broke Hanakari-san's window with a rock when we played with our slingshots?" Tsuna shivered.

"Don't remind me. I still have to come to dinner about 5 minutes after you do to avoid eating something deadly."

While Tsuri exclaimed to her brother about what it meant to sacrifice herself for her brother, Yamamoto and Haru stared at each other afraid and were planning to catch a small break when Gokudera came tumbling inside the kitchen looking furious and worried. Tsuri turned quickly to stop him from doing any reckless but he was too fast and broke a dish or two.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME BAKADERA?!" Tsuri screamed like an erupting volcano.

"100,000 yen...Hahi an endless hell of debt", Haru began to cry. Tsuri rushed to her and began to fidget everywhere.

"Tsuri, Haru calm down! W-We'll get through this!" Tsuna waved his arms all over the air frantically as if it could convince himself too that it was going to be alright.

"Yamamoto, grab a knife and just slice me," Tsuri fell on her knees sobbing.

"E-Eh? Tsuri-chan its alright. We just have to be even more careful than before", the baseball star smiled reassuringly.

For better or for worse? More sushi was eaten, Bianchi had "changed" her cooking style, and many stomachs were destroyed not only because of the delayed poison cooking, but also because of the HUGE debt the twins would have to pay soon by working at TakeSushi.

**_~CUE BIANCHI"S DEADLY FOOD AND EVERYONE GOING HOME~_**

"Tsuna, Octopus-head, why don't you guys go walk Haru home?" Tsuri suggested when everyone exited TakeSushi. Everyone had had a long day, and going home hadn't been a hesitation for everyone. If Bianchi weren't so dangerous and Tsuri wasn't terribly bad at choosing the right words, she probably would have gone all Evil Nana on the Italian woman.

"What about you? I can't let you walk home by yourself," Tsuna objected. "Take Gokudera-kun with you-"

Tsuri flung her hands everywhere as fast as she could to make her brother stop talking. "Nope. Its kind of best if he doesn't come with me. I have to pass by a certain store to go get some stomach pain pills or something to get me off the urgency to use the bathroom every so minutes and his sister will be there. I don't want to be carrying his body." _'Not that I would anyways_' Tsuri muttered imagining the heavy weight on her back.

"Don't get kidnapped or anything," Gokudera let waves of irritation show at the female copy. "Whatever. Now get going. Its getting late and I have to meet Bianchi as soon as possible," Tsuri rolled her eyes and began to walk the path to the nearest store when she stopped. Her eyes looked ahead and saw a figure walking on the road.

Tsuna, Haru and Gokudera also began to walk the opposite direction and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little tingle in the back of his head and that it was because of Tsuri. He ignored it much to his dismay because he knew that his twin sister didn't like to be babied and be protected too much. Therefore he bit his lip to restrain his brotherly instincts and walked alongside a blushing Haru and still irritated Gokudera.

Tsuri on the other hand, felt her whole face beginning to heat up like a starting fire. The person in front of her was wearing the Namimori's Disciplinary Committee's arm band attached to clothes that weren't the school uniform. 'Weird. Did something happen to his uniform?'She stopped in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "H-Hibari-san! G-Good Afternoon!" Tsuri bowed quickly at the boy.

"Hn. I see you're up and about, Sawada Tsukairi," Hibari's steel eyes scanned the petite body in front of him. Tsuri raised herself up and nodded.

"Yes. Its all thanks to you," she said and smiled. "I wanted to thank you for nursing me back to health. I was pretty shocked to hear that you had made medicine for me and gave it to me when I couldn't take it myself... Actually I had doubts that it had been you..." Hibari glared. Tsuri hid a squeak behind her lips. "B-But... anyways thank you!"

Hibari's gaze never left Tsuri's for a moment. Tsuri began to wonder if he had anything left to say since the prefect wasn't much for words but as she was going to speak, her voice got stuck in her throat when his eyes turned slightly dangerous. Tsuri's head rang bells and when she spiked up a weird sense that one of his arms was going to move, she moved to the right before to avoid a hit. And a hit it wouldve been.

Hibari smirked at the girl who had avoided being struck by his tonfa. "Now that you are well, you owe me herbivore. I want a fight." Tsuri swallowed hard. And it wasn't because of the poison cooking aftertaste. "I've seen that you are pretty strong. Fight me."

Tsuri swore inside her head. Had Hibari seen her fight with Mukuro months ago? That couldn't be possible. Unless he was hidden or in another room connected to the location where Tsuri had made sure no one was looking. She wasn't as strong as Hibari, and it was a futile attempt demonstrating her skills when she had let her guard down and earned a fresh wound in her abdomen from Mukuro. She promised her Master a few years ago that she would keep practicing combat, but since she had been busy moping about her school grades and protecting her brother from bullies with her death glare at the time, she had gotten rusty. She would lose, and appear all beaten up if she fought with the prefect.

As much as her deep instincts were telling her to run away, Tsuri's body was paralyzed at the hunting glance the prefect was giving her. She felt like tied up prey in the middle of nowhere trying to find a way to escape from her predator. "I'm not strong Hibari-san!"

Hibari lunged for another attack and she shifted again but then her stomach began to hurt. Hibari paused. "You lie." Cue another lunge. Another dodge. A little running for her dear life and being thrown to the floor with one clean hit on her stomach which hurt more than before. Tsuri clicked her tongue. Was the prefect too stubborn to take a hint of refusal or was he deaf? Hibsri stared at the petite body on the ground and waited.

"I-I'm not lying! Ouch... I really shouldn't have eaten Bianchi's food. You have a good punch in you too ugh..." Tsuri felt her pocket vibrate and saw that the said woman was calling her. She raised herself from the pavement and held her cellphone. "Shoot! I forgot I was supposed to meet her at the store!" Tsuri clutched her stomach in a panicky manner and looked towards Hibari. "Hibari-san I need to be somewhere. Can we discuss this another time?"

"No."

The blunt answer struck irritation inside Tsuri. "I need to meet someone!"

"Where?"

"A store. I need to pick up a medicine and buy some things I need with Gokudera's older sister."

Hibari seemed apathetic to the female twin but she just blinked once and saw that he was walking the way she was going. "I'll go with you."

Tsuri looked st him confused. She wanted to ask why, but her stomach was preventing that and she needed a bathroom ASAP. "Okay, okay fine Hibari-san. One rule before we move. And I ask it in order to fulfill that debt you need completed from me."

Hibari remained apathetic but his eyes gave her a look that told her to continue...

* * *

Hibari swore that was the first time a person, and a girl at that, angered him with her request. He was currently inside a strange store that looked like a convenience store, but also a shopping one that consisted of clothes in every corner. He still had his emotionless expression on, but he had stress marks on top of his head that wanted to be let out to rampage among the only two people inside the store plus the clerk.

Bianchi was busy roaming among the clothes while Tsuri had just returned from yet another trip to the bathroom. Hibari wanted so badly to at least bite the clerk to death to release his burning annoyance, but in order for him to demand a fight from Sawada Tsukairi he had been restrained. But why? Tsuri sighed outloud as she picked out 4 bottles of mineral water and stomach medicine and glanced at the prefect standing next to her.

Surprisingly, he looked calm since not many people were in their space to 'crowd', but somehow she could tell by looking at his aura that he wasn't too happy not biting people to death. It was for the best however. He seemed to really want that fight from her though he couldn't admit it due to his strong hold on emotions and showing them so she had asked a favor in exchange for a probable thumbs up from her for a spar.

Tsuri walked over to him and gave the prefect a small smile. "Um, Hibari-san? If you want I can buy you a stress ball to keep you calm for now," Tsuri offered in a soft but not too high pitched voice so Hibari's tension could lift a little into heaven. Hibari ignored her and instead had walked away towards the cellphone section. Apparently the store had more than medicine and food for its customers. Tsuri was sure that it was a one of a kind type of place. Tsuri ignored the shining smiles of the rose haired woman who was picking out girly clothes secretly for the female twin by the back and instead followed Hibari. Somehow he looked interested in a phone charm. Tsuri didn't want to even think it, but the prefect seemed harmless and adorable as he gazed at the little yellow fluffy bird charm. The yellow bird even had a little fluff material to go along with its soft appearance and Tsuri reached out for it.

"Do you like it?"

The prefect glared, but it didn't last long as his face was dusted in a faint pink. Tsuri blushed as well. Who knew the prefect liked small little things like a yellow bird? The little moment of innocence caught her off guard and noticing the small wide caramel eyes staring at him surprised Hibari looked away and cleared his throat. "Hurry up herbivore."

Tsuri shook her head to gain back her senses and giggled a little. It didn't last too long as her stomach began to bug her again. As if her prayers were answered Bianchi had called her over to the counter to pay for the things they had gotten. Tsuri glared at the frilly skirts and shirts that probably showed cleavage when worn. Not that she would wear those clothes of Hell. Over her dead body. Bianchi had grinned a suspicious smile as she watched the clerk put the clothes inside the bag and motioned Tsuri to put her stuff on the counter.

Reciepts and money exchanged Tsuri searched for the prefect and found him already outisde the doors. "Tsuri, are you coming? I called a taxi to take us home," Bianchi said.

"Oh a-actually..." Tsuri trailed off and hesitated as she knew she still needed to convince the DC leader about her payment. She didn't want to leave him hanging after asking him to stay restrained for almost an hour. Bianchi seemed to have thought of something and stared at the young girl in wonder. "Oh I see! Then I'll head off first!," the italian woman winked. "Good luck."

Tsuri choked on her saliva. "Wait, WHAT?! B-Bianchi thats not it!" Cue the taxi and shutting door of ignorance. Tsuri sighed. When she turned, she found the prefect already by the road without looking back, obviously cueing her to start moving her legs and dash off to talk about what was neccessary. Tsuri blushed. Hibari Kyoya was known to be a ruthless kid who had no interest in anything else other than protecting his beloved little town. He was cold, apathetic and maybe violent when needed to be. Tsuri could see that, but instead she found just another guy who reminded her of her brother.

When she and her brother were little, Tsuna had always stared at the kids playing by the playgroud before when she and him accompanied their mother to the market. By that time Tsuna had started losing more and more friends, and Tsuri began to butt in and protect him from all the teasing,which would cause the latter to yell at her angrily and ignore her existence for half of the day. It wasn't inside Tsuna to do that now since he was so kind hearted and a whiner, but everytime he had been mad at her for defending him again, a lonely look would pop out inside his eyes that wouldn't go away until Tsuri came in and hugged him, reminding him he would always have her by his side. It was a little weird for Tsuri to go around hugging people since now the action was rarely used for her and others by her, but she could easily detect a lonely person when seen. She didn't know why, but it somehow happened when she had gotten that weird movie of the stranger Anya about to commit suicide while rescuing Yamamoto. From that day on she had the weird sense to know when someone was feeling lonely. Hibari didn't show it, but his eyes did.

Tsuri restrained the blush because, first of all, she wasn't going to waste a hug on the prefect since he would obviously reject her and bite her to death. Second, because it was just_ weird_. She wasn't going to be affectionate to the guy who stole her first kiss and acted like it wasn't a big deal when it actually had been. Besides that the very thought made her heart thump a bit rapidly because thoughts like those shouldn't even be popping out randomly. He wasn't a family friend, nor blood related either or an aquaintencance to be quailified for a hug. She opened a mineral water from her bag, gulped it down fast til the last drop, and then started to dart forward.

"So about this debt you need from me..." Tsuri began slowly but soon found herself struggling to keep up with the prefect's pace. He didn't seem to stop.

"I've changed my mind."

Tsuri raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"For now, I want you to become my helper around the reception room."

"Eh?"

"I don't repeat myself twice."

Tsuri narrowed her eyes. "No spar or anything then...?"

Hibari stared at the gleaming caramel eyes that looked at him expectantly for him to say no. It strangely amused him. "You still owe me one for asking me to stay restrained."

Tsuri puffed out her cheeks in disappointment. "You take advantage of requests don't you Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

Tsuri sighed and crossed her arms while looking away as a sign that she was no longer going to push the conversation for a compromise. Not yet anyway.

The prefect slipped his hands into his pockets and stole another glance at the small girl next to him. She was odd. By a distance, she was always loud, back talked to the weird baby with the fedora, and had a sharp tongue to those closest to her (as in Gokudera Hayato or the school nurse when he passed by the halls) The girl in front of him was entirely different from what he saw every single day by the school. Maybe it wasn't strange. It was a given that she was being polite to him. He was her senpai, and someone known not to be messed with. Not that it could stop her though. She had challenged him once in the reception room, and she even called him a ridiculous nickname that he didn't seem pleased with. He averted his eyes and instead watched the road to blank out his mind which wasn't too easy. He convinced himself that it was best to keep distancing himself away from the herbivore. He didn't want to attract her crowd to him. But, he really did want to test her strength for himself so maybe it wouldnt be so bad to let her work for him for a while, get her riled up, and demand a spar.

For the rest of the walk, they remained in silence walking together side by side. Tsuri raised her head to see the moon above in the sky, and when she did so, she noticed that they had already arrived in front of a familiar gate.

"Thank you for walking me home, Hibari-san," Tsuri bowed politely at the raven head. He nodded in response.

"I expect to see you tomorrow in the reception room after your club is done for the day."

"B-But tomorrow-" The narrowed black steel eyes made her rethink her answer. "F-Fine. But I can't promise I'll be there on time."

"I'll let Kusakabe inform you your duties by lunch hour."

'_At least let me have the time to be able to eat for Nami's sake!'_ Tsuri complained in her head. Tsuri sighed while nodding softly and opened her house gate when she realized she forgot something. Hibari was leaving but paused when he saw her run to him holding a small yellow bird phone charm. "I almost forgot to give this to you." Tsuri grabbed his palm and slipped the charm inside. "I don't think you'll say thank you, but you're welcome anyways. Goodnight!" Hibari watched as the little herbivore went and opened her front door of her home and stepped inside. He held the fluffy charm that was still in his hand. _'That herbivore can be too innocent for her own good.'_

Tsuna and his mother were still in the kitchen talking about who knows what when they heard their front door open. Tsuri took off her shoes and stepped inside the kitchen.

"I'm home!"

"Ara Ri-chan! Welcome home," Nana shouted. "Come and have some tea. Tsuna already told me about your stomaches. Make sure to drink your medicine after okay?"

Tsuri nearly laughed when she saw that Tsuna was still moping about his stomache with his head on the table while their mother soothed his back comfortingly. She dropped the plastic bag on the table and sat down. "Reborn-kun told me about what happened today."

The twins gulped. '_What did he say, WHAT DID HE SAY!?'_ both of them cried inside their still conscious heads. "Did Bianchi-chan really make sushi today? He said you two tried it and fell right after you tasted it! Was it that good?"

"M-Ma na..." both Tsuri and Tsuna said together.

"I think my stomache just came back," Tsuri's eyes twitched.

Nana got up from her chair and fetched tea for her daughter, along with two white worn out envelopes. She pushed them in front of her children. "Whats this?" Tsuna asked and grabbed the thick object. "Is it my pocky?!" Tsuri shouted excitedly.

She grabbed it and opened it to instead find a handwritten letter, and a couple of yen bills. Tsuna stared at his and for a moment, Nana saw a flicker of anger pass through the twins' eyes. Both put back the money without reading the letter inside and pushed it back towards their mother.

Nana struggled with a smile, the same as many times when this exact scene happened. "You two can at least read the letter-"

"Why can't he ship off his own body instead?" Tsuri interrupted.

"Tsuri..." Tsuna said, eyeing her a warning to stop so she wouldn't upset their mother. Nana lowered her gaze. Tsuri sighed and grabbed the envelope and opened it. Tsuri smiled only faintly, but Tsuna could still see little sparks of anger adorn her eyes. "I'm going to bed Kaasan. I'll see you tommorrow." Tsuri walked out of the dining room without glancing at her mother or her brother and climbed the stairs towards her room. Tsuna's eyes dimmed a little and knew that his sister needed him so he gave his mom a light hug before leaving. Nana appreciated her son's gesture and smiled faintly.

Nana stared at her own letter. "She'll understand one day," she spoke as she stared at the envelope. "You're trying your best to show them how much you miss them from afar, but I think she's right. And she may not show it, but she misses you as much as I do. I hope we see you soon."

Reborn observed the whole interaction between mother and children. He felt a little sorry for them, and a little anger towards the father. Nono didn't have strict rules to limit Iemitsu to contact and visit his family. Why couldn't he dedicate even a week to come and see them when he had the chance? '_Baka Iemitsu. You're constructing a big gap in between you and your family.'_

Little did Reborn know that Nana's wish would be heard and that she would see her husband again, but this time Iemitsu Sawada would bring utter chaos with him.

* * *

**I'll probably edit this chapter and the other ones too since i think it skips too much interaction and stuff. I have idea blocks! I'll head towards the Varia Arc soon, but if any of you have any nice ideas, please feel free to suggest anything over PM or review! Oh, and I changed my mind. Until next chapter! Ciao!**

**-Blu**


	13. Chapter 13

**No me pertenece KHR. Amano Akira los escribio, so ella es la madre.**

**I don't own KHR. Amano Akira wrote them so she's the actual mother.**

**I know I disappeared for like half a year and I'm sorry. I've had to deal with senior year college and stuff. So IM FINALLY A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE! WHOOO~ -ahem. So now that my second stage of life is over, I can use my summer time to make up for my absence. Here's a double update for y'all!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Summer Debt Madness Pt. 1_

* * *

While everyone was up and about, Tsuri Sawada sat on her home's porch watching her mother hang laundry with Bianchi and the kids while waiting for her idiot of a brother to wake up so they could get moving on their busy schedule. Why was it busy? Well let's resume their eventful past schedule:

A few days ago before summer vacation started, they had gone out on a cruise that her mother had supposedly won from a contest for her and her two children and had packed their stuff to go on the amazing trip. Not so amazing as the vacation sail was a setup from Reborn, her friends had snuck in the yacht and were cast aways, and worst of all, they were going to Mafia Land. Tsuri felt a headache coming just remembering the horrible experience.

Tsuna and her had been shipped off to the backside of the island because he didn't learn nor know how to bribe someone (Tsuri literally wanted to take over the stupid test and let Tsuna whine but she hadn't been Vongola Decimo). The twins then met another baby, or 'Arcobaleno' as they were known, like Reborn named Colonello and Tsuri watched half of their 45 minutes there seeing Tsuna get beat up by both babies mercilessly while the other half Tsuri was running for her life to prevent herself from getting kicked and dragged around. There was also Skull since he brought chaos to the island with a stupid war. Tsuri remembered him especially because one, he had been annoying, and second, Tsuna explained to her that she'd kicked him to the curb after finding herself clueless and half naked due to Reborn's dying will bullet. She saw that the guys did their best not to look at her indecent display while she yelled at Reborn crying.

After that then came Tsuna's swimming situation.

Boy oh boy had she wished that she'd been there to help him out (she couldn't swim much) but had been stuck in the reception room filing papers and doing errands for the Demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

She heard that her friends had tried to help in her stead and when she came home that day Tsuna was crying a bucket load of tears because he learned how to swim and reached 18 meters. Tsuri couldn't be happier for him, even though in the inside she was sad because she'd miss out on her brothers growth, and was met with an expense bill of a water slide her dear brother had failed to mention he destroyed because of Lambo and a shark behaving dolphin.

Tsuri begged to Buddha, Kami many times and pleaded to have a normal life but sadly this was all she'd get. Tsuri tugged on her hoodie's string contemplating about her life.

"You're up early."

Tsuri turned her head to find Bianchi beside her on the porch with Reborn on her lap. She gave them a tired sigh.

"I couldn't sleep after Tsuna showed me the bill last night."

"You stress too much about everything Baka-Tsuri."

"How can I not!? I bet everyone in our neighborhood thinks we're a destructive bunch of delinquents thanks to you!" And had been proven when she had walked towards Namimori Mall's bakery yesterday to pick up espresso and cake. She had accidentally bumped into an old lady whom had run away in less than a minute after laying eyes on her screaming "HELP! ITS THE CRAZY HALF NAKED GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE THE CRAZY HALF NAKED BOY!" She hadn't even been half naked or anything! "And we're always in debt thanks to you!"

"So, you're going to the beach with them today?" Reborn asked, changing the subject. Tsuri growled, then sighed again in defeat.

"Yeah. Tsuna said that the pool's manager gave him and the guys community service. I think he said they were on lifeguard duty."

"Great! Now you'll be able to wear that swimsuit I bought you the other day," Bianchi chirped up happily. "You have a great body under those unfashionable baggy clothes. It's time you show it to the world."

Tsuri blushed furiously. "B-Bianchi-san!" she cried in embarrassment, feeling conscious of herself since her male tutor was present with them. Not that he cared anyway. "I'm not wearing that! Im taking decent clothes okay? DECENT."

"You're an unappreciative brat," Reborn replied, sipping an espresso that he'd been holding the whole time.

"And you're a sadistic tutor," Tsuri backfired.

"-yawn- Ohayo Kaasan..." a voice mumbled tiredly behind Tsuri and company. They turned to see the boy twin still dressed in PJs, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Tsuri watched Reborn leap off Bianchi's lap to kick Tsuna on the back. "ITAI!"

"Oh, morning Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted her son normally, laughing in the process at seeing him plastered on the floor. Tsuna rubbed the spot behind him where a tiny shoe print dwelled and as always, scolded the Arcobaleno.

"Stop complaining Dame-Tsuna and go get dressed. You have a long day today."

Tsuri raised herself from her sitting position and stretched. "I'm helping you guys out today, so hurry up."

Tsuna nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Tsuri was about to follow suit when her mother called out to her. "Oh Ri-chan, Bianchi-chan and I picked out a kimono for tonight's festival so make sure you come home early to get ready," Nana smiled sweetly at her daughter.

Tsuri's eyebrow twitched. She was going to refuse greatly but seeing the sparkling hopeful eyes Nana wore commenced guilt. She wanted to say no, but who knew what her mother and friend would do if she refused. They would definitely bribe her and she hated being bribed with pocky, since they knew it was her weakness. "O-Okay..." Tsuri smiled an equally forced smile. "I-I'm going to pack now..."

"Don't forget the bathing suit!"

Tsuri wanted to scream her head off.

* * *

"Hey, aren't those three really cute?" said a random guy.

"They're like models from a magazine." Said another. Tsuna and the others glanced behind them where Haru, Kyoko and Tauri were. Kyoko was wearing an orange tank top with sunflower designs and a pair of shorts. Haru was wearing a one piece pink swim suit. Tsuri walked beside them wearing a pale yellow tube top with orange beach shorts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, but did not hide the little spikes sticking up on the sides.

"We finished changing!" yelled Haru and Kyoko. Tsuna could see that Tsuri was displeased but she tried to look happy for her friends so she gave a tiny smile.

Gokudera didn't know why the left side of his chest was beating quickly. He'd seen plenty of women in Italy, very attractive ones in bathing suits but not one ever grabbed his attention. He could have cared less. Except somehow with his boss' twin, something drew him to admire her. He turned his face away towards the ocean so no one could see how red his face was turning.

"HAHA! Lambo-san is going in first!" yelled Lambo as he rushed into water with an inflated ring.

"I-pin will be first!" yelled I-pin as she also ran into the water.

"Hey! Hold on you two! Whose fault do you think it is that we had to come all the way to the ocean?!" yelled Tsuna. The kids feigned innocence, especially Lambo.

"Lambo-san doesn't know…" Lambo said with a smile.

"It's because YOU broke the water slide in the public pool! We all came here so we could work part-time in order to pay it off!" yelled Tsuna.

"So, Sasagawa's brother is working part-time here as a lifeguard?" asked Yamamoto.

"He says he's helping out his senior," Kyoko explained.

"EXTREME! GOOD OF YOU TO COME!" yelled Ryohei suddenly who popped up out of nowhere.

"Lion-Punch, a.k.a Namimori's Rumblefish, spends his summers here as a lifeguard in training!" explained Ryohei proudly. Tsuri stifled a laugh at the name but stopped to look in horror when he jumped into the swimming pool and waved his arms and legs like an octopus.

"...So he can't swim?" Tsuri said in disbelief.

_'I told you_' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Let me introduce you to my co-workers, but first, here's Elder Pao Pao, who is being beaten by the heat!" Ryohei said while pointing to a Reborn who was dressed as an elephant with boxing gloves. He was lying down on the lifeguard seat, sleeping. Tsuna stared. "Didn't he leave with us?" he turned to Tsuri who shrugged. "He's Reborn."

_'He's being way too lazy…_' thought Tsuna.

"And also, let me find my fellow seniors…where are they?" Ryohei said searching around the area.

"You're just making trouble when you throw away garbage. That only makes more work for us!" said a random dark skinned man in his swimming underwear. Tsuna and company gazed at the new voices speaking. He was holding up a small boy by the collar and looked like he was about to burst into tears. Tsuri's eyes narrowed down dangerously, and so did Gokudera's and Yamamoto's at the sight. Two others beside the guy threw the kid down and threw trash down at him.

"Let me introduce you to them. These are my senpai!" Ryohei introduced, oblivious at the reason why the little boy beside him was crying.

"Yo!" said one of them while smirking. The others were also grinning evilly.

"They are former Namimori Middle School Boxing Club members."

"Hn…oh!" said one of them as he walked over to Kyoko.

"Are you Ryohei's little sister? She's just my type." the guy in the swimming underwear smiled with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Another went up to Haru and grabbed her arm and held it tight.

"Let the girls play with us. You guys keep the peace on the beach," ordered the other guy. Suddenly, another guy came up from behind Tsuri and wrapped an arm behind her shoulders. His other arm sneaked up behind her waist, a hand trailing down slowly. Tsuri winced.

Tsuna's devil horns appeared again.

Gokudera's purple Barney aura was back at full force.

Yamamoto's eyes looked like they could kill.

"Hey, you're actually pretty cute" he whispered He slowly moved his hands further down. Tsuri's eyebrow twitched in irritation and was going to raise one of her arms and land her knuckles towards his face to break his nose when she saw Gokudera walk up to the guy that was holding her waist and removed his hand from where it was.

Yamamoto went towards Haru and grabbed the second guy's arm off her shoulder. Tsuna took the hand off that was on his sister's shoulder harshly and for the first time, was standing next to Kyoko in a protective stance. The boys glared.

"We have no need to do our work for you!" yelled Gokudera. "And if you touch her again I'll blow your brains out!" Tsuri's eyes widened significantly and tried to surpress a blush from appearing.

"That's right senpai! I didn't call them here so that you could mess around!" Ryohei added.

"Don't you understand, Ryohei? We want our darling juniors to learn how wonderful it is to be a lifeguard." the guy who was next to Kyoko said in a convincing tone.

"Piece of shit lies," Tsuri muttered angrily.

"Oh, I see!" yelled Ryohei.

"DON'T AGREE WITH THEM!" Gokudera bellowed in rage.

"Hm? Did you say something, little girl?" the one that held Tsuri earlier asked dangerously.

She glared in response. "You heard me."

He appeared in front of her this time and reached a hand out to grab her. Tsuri's reflexes kicked in, quickly raised a leg to kick him on the shin, and rushed to hide behind the silver head.

"Ouch! You're gonna pay for that you bitch!"

"I came to help my brother and friends. I'm not going to ditch them for you!" Tsuri said grabbing Gokudera's shoulders from behind. The bomber began to blush heavily at the contact. Tsuna eyed the two with his glare and the blush on the bombers cheeks. He did a double take. What? Gokudera never acted that way...unless...

"I'm going to help my brother!" Kyoko also said determined.

"That's right! We want to stay with Tsuna-san and the others!" Haru yelled with fervor. The three girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Which one is Tsuna? Tsuna as in tuna right? HAHAHA!" the seniors mocked and began to laugh.

"Wanna say that again?" The twin sister cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly.

"Holy shit. Look, they're twins!" The second guy mentioned in surprise.

"I'm going to beat you guys up!" yelled Gokudera as he stepped forward.

"Ho? Then let's settle it fair and square through sports. A 3 on 3 swimming contest. Remember that the losers becomes the winners' slaves. We're giving you another chance since you are still middle schoolers," the leader said haughtily, ignoring the mention that Tsuri and Tsuna looked identical.

"That sounds good to me. We accept," said a squeaky voice.

"EH? REBORN! DON'T DECIDE BY YOURSELF!" Tsuna yelled in protest.

"Go to that round rock out there in the sea and come back. We're gonna go one by one. The side that winds 2/3 rounds win."

"Then, I'll go first." Yamamoto offered.

"I'll go second. Juudaime, can you go third?" Gokudera asked.

"Eh? ME TOO?" yelled Tsuna. Tsuri smacked him on the head. "Stop whining and help them!"

"You don't have to hit me! Geez!" Tsuna rubbed his head. Tsuri apologized.

"We can't leave this to Sawada yet! I'll swim!" yelled Ryohei.

"No offense onii-san but if you swim, WE'RE FREAKING SCREWED!" Tsuri yelled.

"…I…agree…" Tsuna's face turned blue at the thought of Ryohei swimming.

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko rooted with a smile.

"All right!" Tsuri saw Tsuna wear a motivated expression until it quickly faded into panic mode. Tsuri shook her head. _'Don't disappoint your beloved Kyoko,'_ Tsuri teased and the boy turned to give her a playful glare.

Yamamoto and a senior got ready to swim. Ryohei gave the signal and the contest commenced. At first, Yamamoto swam slower than the senior but soon caught up to his pace. They curved around the round rock….but Yamamoto didn't come back. Tsuna and Tsuri raised an eyebrow.

_'What happened?'_

The senior mentioned that he had complained about getting a cramp in his leg and that he had to stay at the rock to rest.

_'Yamamoto doesn't get cramps easily. He always warms up after moving athletically' _Tsuri told Tsuna who nodded.

_'Something's not right...'_ he replied.

After Yamamoto was Gokudera. He started out the same as Yamamoto and caught up. He had also disappeared behind the rocks. Tsuna was seriously starting to worry.

"Did your second racer cramp his leg too?" asked the leader that was left with a smirk.

"Okay THATS IT!" Tsuri pushed invisible sleeves up her arms. She approached the lifeguard and kicked him where it really hurt. Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru stared in complete shock. Lambo and I-pin, who had only observed the interaction between teens silently froze like ice at the sight of their Tsuri-nee. Reborn for the first time had to retrain himself from laughing out loud.

The lifeguard winced in unbearable pain and fell to the floor. The second lifeguard backed away in fear. Tsuna paled.

"YOU FUCKING JERKS. I AM SO SICK OF YOUR STUPID ASS SMIRKS!"

Tsuri had gone into Evil Nana Mode.

Nana wasn't their mother for nothing. She was oblivious and kind at heart, but you didn't want to tick off the woman. Apparently Tsuri had learned from the best.

"YOU ASSHOLES BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OR ILL CUT YOUR MAN PARTS OFF!" she yelled, a black aura hugging her body. Tsuna and Reborn only had to blink to see the other two men on the floor, not moving a muscle. They fainted from the fear.

An awkward silence ensued for about two minutes as the spiked brunette tried to catch her breath. Tsuna's mouth twitched while Reborn wrote something down in a notepad.

"Tsuri-chan, you're so brave!" Kyoko and Haru yelled and ran towards her in happiness. Tsuna questioned their behavior but instead let it slide and sighed in exasperation.

_'You could have just punched him you know. You didn't have to go that far...'_

_'The pervert needed a wake-up call. Now, race the third jerk or I'll give you something to whine about later!'_

The one who got kicked raised himself from the floor, clearly still in pain, and waited for Tsuna to take position.

"So are you telling us how you're cheating, or do I have to give you another kick!" Tsuri threatened.

"I'm not telling you shit! Now you, race me or we take the girls by force!"

_'Tsuna, there's probably people behind those rocks holding Yamamoto and Gokudera back. You have to win the last round.'_

Tsuna nodded, finally feeling the courage to take on the challenge. Thanks to Tsuri, he felt like he could win. _'I'll make sure I win. Don't worry.'_

Reborn smirked.

In a flash, Tsuna dived in and began to swim. Tsuri noticed that Tsuna hadn't come back after turning the rock. Kyoko and Haru hoped that he would appear. And appear he did.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were already swimming their way back, the lifeguard had already come to shore, but Tsuna had gone into dying will mode and helped a little girl that was floating away.

The leader thought he won and was heading towards Haru and Kyoko. Tsuri ran at full speed to kick the guy into the sand but Tsuna beat her to it as he brought the kid to safety. Everyone cheered.

"I'll tell the head of the lifeguard about the seniors," Ryohei stared darkly at their limp figures and dragged the leader away in the burning sand. Everyone sweat dropped at his obliviousness. It had only gone so far...

The twins shared a victory gaze and fist bumped each other.

"So, now what?" Yamamoto asked while wincing at the pain shooting from his knuckles.

"We take a mild break," Reborn chirped up as he got out of the water. Everyone agreed.

* * *

An hour or so had passed through after the whole ordeal with the seniors and the guys. Tsuri sat under the umbrella watching the girls and the kids play in the water with joy. Tsuna and the guys had begun a game of volleyball. Reborn sat behind her, fanning himself with a Leon fan with one hand while the other held a cup of what looked like iced coffee. Where he got that was beyond her.

"Since when do you kick boys for fun Baka-Tsuri?" Reborn asked out of nowhere.

Tsuri groaned. "I didn't do it for fun. His jerk nature and stupid smirking fueled my anger so I had to let it out one way or another," she confessed honestly. She eyed her tutor in an amused way. "You found that hilarious didn't you?"

"I did."

Tsuri laughed.

"So that's why I've been meaning to ask you. Why have you been hiding your skills?"

The brunette tensed. Skills? If he was talking about combat boy she was screwed. "Skills? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tsukairi. I've noticed your progress during training. You're at a slightly higher level than Dame-Tsuna."

If Tsuri's hair could have reacted, it would've looked like Tsuna's hair. _'Shit.'_

"M-My mom made me take lessons on self defense!"

"There's no reports of you stepping into a dojo. Not even once."

"I-I'm very athletic!"

Reborn sipped more of his drink. "My notes also say you've never been athletic until just recently."

"I'm just naturally healthy?"

"I can assume you've never stepped into a hospital frequently like your brother, but even that's impossible to believe. Your history of medical bills contradict it."

Tsuri was fuming with steam, her mind going crazy.

"If you're going to lie, make sure it's accurate to your personality Baka-Tsuri." Reborn transformed his partner into his signature green gun. "Tell me or I'll shoot the truth out of you."

Tsuri flinged her arms around nervously. "Wait a second!"

"Hey Tsuri-chan!"

A tired Yamamoto ran towards the colorful umbrella where the said person was. The girl couldn't be even more relieved. '_YAMAMOTO MY LIFE SAVER!'_

Reborn clicked his tongue. One of these days he's force the truth out of her. Leon reverted back to his normal form and climbed next to his partner's shoulder and sat peacefully.

"What's up Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna says if you can go grab us some lemonade."

"Sure. How many do I-"

"ALLOW ME TO GO GET REFRESHMENTS FOR YOU JUUDAIME!" Gokudera's loud voice cut Tsuri's own. Her eyebrow twitched. Tsuna and the said silver head walked towards their area dripping with sweat.

"If you didn't hear Bakadera, Tsuna said 'Tsuri' not you," the female spat, tick marks adorning her forehead.

"I'm his right hand man you stupid woman. It's my job to serve him!" The silver head retorted with equal irritation.

"Well I'm his sister and it's my job to take care of him!"

The Vongola successor and the the baseball star only sweat dropped at their bickering. They were used to having them fight like cats and dogs. Yamamoto placed himself in the middle of his two friends, despite the risk and waved his hands in a calming manner. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down, you two." Yamamoto chortled a bit nervously with his usual goofy grin. "Why don't both of you go to get the drinks? It is too much for one person to carry."

Caramel and emerald eyes scrunched up in displeasure. But both turned to see the spiked haired male who begged internally for them to get along just for today.

"I-I guess."

"Fine."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion at their behavior. Gokudera couldn't... And Tsuri couldn't either... He scratched his head roughly. Maybe he was overthinking this.

* * *

Gokudera didn't get it. He didn't understand what was wrong with him today.

The young man had never been so objective to the idea of being alone with a woman, much less a little toddler.

At first, he was sure it was because she was an exact replica of his beloved boss whom he worshipped like the world. As weird as it was, if he had been a female, he would have completely lost it. *cough* But he wasn't, and instead had a twin sister who always graded on his nerves.

He glanced next to him where the said person was. He made sure to keep his facial expressions on check.

The silverette knew that they weren't the best of friends or anything—However, they were getting better acquainted, right?

"Hey, you got the change?"

Gokudera broke his trance and focused on the brunette's extended hand. Her eyes were still filled red with irritation. He clicked his tongue, his own irritation returning and handed her the yen necessary to buy the drinks.

Wait, why in the world would he even care if they were getting to know each other better? It's not like their relationship with each other would change much. He still didn't approve of her as The Vongola Mezza Reborn mentioned and if his instincts were spot on, she still hated him.

"Welcome! What may I get you?"

"8 lemonades and an iced coffee to go please!" the copy replied in an equal polite tone.

He was sure he hated her too. Her constant bitching annoyed him greatly. Her whiny voice was definitely a bad sound for his ears. She'd hit him at every opportunity given. She was ridiculously, weirdly obsessed with pocky, and got in trouble way too often. She wasn't the ideal mafia woman he'd picture every now and then.

A real mafia woman had to be strong and able to make up her mind to what she wanted. She had to be able to keep up when in the front lines of battle. She needed to be passionate, kind and get rough at the same time. A critical point he considered important was that she needed to be beautiful, intelligent, flawless-

Gokudera cut his thoughts short. His cheeks were dusting a faint shade of pink. He didn't move a muscle, stunned. Were his thoughts going crazy too?! How did he come from badmouthing Tsuri to secretly trying to fit her into his own ideal description?!

Was she a low key witch? Is that why his heart was pounding violently inside his chest when he glanced at her every so often? Is that why he felt so irritated? Did she do some kind of heart attack voodoo spell on him?!

"Hello! Earth to blushing puppy! Would you mind helping me out here instead of wandering into your lala land?" Tsuri turned to him, handing him the carton holding the refreshments.

Trying to compose himself, he reached out to grab the carton, not before touching Tsuri's hands in the process causing him to nearly drop the refreshments to the thirsty dry sand.

"Baka! Pay attention!" Tsuri scolded lightly, noticing the silver heads strange demeanor. He averted his green eyes and looked towards the tables where people sat down chatting.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem off." She then noticed him looking away, the blush adorning his cheeks slightly and came to a realization. She shook her head.

"Kono hentai. You were ogling the girls sitting over there weren't you?"

Gokudera choked on his saliva. "W-What?! That's not it you stupid woman!"

"Mhm, sure."

Like hell she was his ideal mafia woman. She definitely did something to him.

"Hey um, Gokudera?"

"What the hell do you want, damn woman?"

Tsuri resisted the urge to respond harshly. For Nami's sake what was wrong with the guy today? "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out earlier yeesh. Don't have to be so hotheaded every time I try to talk to you..."

Gokudera scowled, feeling his cheeks becoming even hotter. "I didn't do it for you. I did it so Juudaime wouldn't worry."

The silver head expected her retort and looked to the said girl. The reaction he got almost made him drop the lemonades again.

She stared back at him coolly with her brows as flat as lines.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. Was it just him or did a flicker of hurt flash through her eyes?

"Ah sou. Then next time let me handle it. I can protect myself," she muttered in a strange tone. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel, her brown hair swaying around, and walked further ahead of him.

Gokudera kept himself at a steady pace, his green eyes boring the petite body in front of him. Confusion washed over him. What the hell was she angry about? Instead of questioning it, the bomber shrugged it off. Girls, especially ones like Tsuri, weren't worth worrying over.

It want much of a long walk since by the time she advanced her pace, she had already arrived by their reserved area, the girls and the kids waving while Yamamoto and Tsuna were temporarily in the water helping out a little boy retrieve his floatie.

Tsuri's weird behavior was gone in a millisecond and was replaced with a semi sincere smile. "Tsuna, Yamamoto!" she waved at them, pointing at the drinks sitting on the towel by the umbrella. They nodded in response.

_'Tsuri, are you okay? You look like you want to blow up a building.' _Tsuna asked worriedly by the water while the kid he was helping kept tugging at his blue swim trunks.

The look alike twin sat in the towel sipping her drink quietly. Everyone but Reborn slightly backed away at the blue aura she had emitted without her consent. 'I'm perfectly fine,' she said, her ponytail swaying. _'What makes you think I'm angry, Tsu-nii?' _she asked dryly.

_'Y-You're w-wearing K-Kaasan's sweet d-devil s-s-smile'_ he pointed out, frightened.

_'I am? Maybe you're hallucinating,_' she curled her lips upwards again while waving from her spot.

Tsuna winced at the gesture and weakly lifted a hand to wave back at the figure in the yellow tube top. He could clearly tell when she was fuming with actual anger. Tsuri would use his nickname while smiling a little too sweetly. The others didn't seem to notice but him. Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to make the disturbing image disappear.

"Hey onii-chan! It's right there! My floatie! Usagi-chan!"

Tsuna wearily smiled at the little child and guided him to the water where Yamamoto was holding the said water object, smiling his signature grin.

_'Hopefully she'll feel better by tonight at the festival ...'_ Tsuna thought, praying his thoughts would come true.


	14. Chapter 14

**My first double update ever. I feel very happy when people update double. It's like a gift.**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Summer Debt Madness Pt. 2_

* * *

All she had wanted was for him to demonstrate once, at least one god damn time it wasn't about Tsuna. Juudaime here. Juudaime there. Tsuri had never felt so bothered hearing that name before. But she asked herself why did it even bother? She wasn't actually Vongola 10th, she was just a side piece. It was obvious that the self claiming right hand man would dote on her twin instead. But still. They were friends right? Friends cared about each other. Were any of his actions towards her honestly only for her or was it always because of Tsuna? Tsuri brushed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed roughly. Gokudera Hayato was seriously one tough person to understand, especially if he was a hothead. Hotheaded people tended not to rationalize about anything. Ever.

Tsuri shook her head. She could think about this later. She looked at both sides of the road, making sure the coast was clear. As she was about to start walking again, a woman with rose colored hair appeared in front of her, a dark aura surrounding her. And she didn't look pleased at the runaway.

"Tsuri, please make this easy."

"NO! I'm not wearing that!"

"But you said you would."

"Haha when did I? I never did!" Tsuri fake laughed her way out, hoping Bianchi had bought her lie. Of course the older Italian woman could be gullible sometimes. She did believe Adult Lambo was her ex-lover, Romeo afterall.

"I have proof." Or not.

Bianchi lifted a green tape recorder and pressed the play button. Tsuri could tell the recorder was Leon. She could feel a massive amount of stress marks adorning the top of her uncontrollable hair. Reborn was such an instigator. "For Nami's sake FINE. You win!"

Face flaring with fury Tsuri decided to turn right, returning back to her home to put on the as she said 'stupid pink see through demon clothing' her mother and Bianchi had chosen and bought for her together. "Thanks alot Reborn..." She muttered, a scowl implanted to her lips.

Meanwhile at the Sawada Residence the baby hitman that was busy sipping yet another cup of coffee in the kitchen with Tsuna sneezed, sensing he was being talked about. "You're welcome Baka-Tsuri" he smirked, knowing well the female twin was badmouthing and cursing him to the ends of the earth.

* * *

_**Forty five minutes later...**_

The festival at Namimori Shrine had begun. Everyone loved the event and every year the town and its people looked forward to the games, the food stands and especially the fireworks at the end. It lifted much stress from work and school. Especially since summer vacation had started. In one section was a stand that read 'Choco-Bananas' and a certain pair of twins and a Chinese child walked towards it.

"May we please have one choco-banana!" yelled the first customer.

"Coming right up! Well have to ask you to wait for a few moments while we warm up the chocolate! We're using French!" a cheerful familiar voice chirped up.

"No you idiot! It's BELGIAN!" Another rough voice snapped at the kind voice. When the second person behind the stand turned around to hand the customer the banana, he was surprised to see that it was his boss. And the other one.

"Gokudera-kun?!" The brunet bellowed in surprise.

"Hey, it's Yamamoto!" The other one smiled and laughed.

"Don't startle me like that, Juudaime!" The bomber replied, regretful of his rudeness a few minutes earlier.

"Haha! We were waiting for you!" Yamamoto grinned. The raven head then blinked at his female friends appearance. "Haha Tsuri-chan's wearing a yukata! I thought you said you weren't wearing one?"

Gokudera suppressed another wave of the symptoms he received from earlier in the morning and to do so he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hm. So you can look like a girl."

Yamamoto nudged him. "Don't say that Gokudera. You look very pretty Tsuri-chan!"

The said girl blushed in embarrassment at her friends comments. "It's not like I chose to wear this. Your sister and my mom forced me into it. I want to take it off but..." She picked on the pink yukata and lifted her sleeves. The clothing had white and orange daisy designs everywhere from top to bottom. Her brown hair was still slightly damp due to the bath she took earlier but was picked up in a side ponytail with an orange flower clip holding in place. It had been a little hard due to her small spikes on top of her crown. She wore the traditional wooden sandals, even though she objected greatly because they would slip every so often from her tiny feet when she walked.

Three blue lines appeared under her left caramel eye. "But I don't want to let their effort go to waste. So thanks Yamamoto." Tsuri narrowed her eyes at the silver head and stuck her tongue out at him. "And screw you Bakadera," she said annoyed.

Tsuna let out little laughs and waved off her sisters childishness. "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Wait…Reborn-san didn't tell you? We're working here for the money." Gokudera explained, setting up more bananas in the front of the stand.

"We received the right to set up a shop from the committee." Reborn informed. Tsuri jumped at the identified voice who popped out of nowhere.

"In my ranking, Choco-banana stands sell the most!" yelled Fuuta who had been found beside Reborn.

"Fuuta!" Tsuri cried in delight.

"Hi Tsuri-nee!" Fuuta ran up to her and was squeezed into a hug. Tsuri had somehow grown a soft spot for the little boy. That weird feeling of having a little brother never vanished somehow so she embraced it instead of trying to get rid of it. Tsuna glanced at the scene, feeling a little left out and jealous at the displayed affection.

"Our goal is to sell 500 bananas!" yelled Gokudera.

"Eh? That's a lot…" Tsuna complained. Tsuri sighed.

"Ah, right. Also, don't forget to prepare and pay the lot fee."

"Pay?" asked Tsuna.

"Lot fee?" The twins stared at the arcobaleno in question.

"It seems to be a Namimori tradition to pay the guys running this area." The silver head explained with a sour face.

"…OH! So that's why I had to stay late that day in the office!" Tsuri blurted out in realization and struck a fist to her palm. Then she paled a little. "Oh my pocky, please don't tell me the fee is for them..."

"Who?" The people present asked in unison.

"Fifty Thousand." Everyone turned to find who the deep voice belonged to. Their eyes traveled to his left arm where a red armband dwelled.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked out the name as if it were taboo. Tsuri put a hand to her face and sighed. She totally knew it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gokudera yelled.

"…we're paying the Disciplinary Committee." Tsuri answered their previous question in annoyance.

"Oi Hibari-san! Can you give me a heads up of what papers I give you to sign?" Tsuri crossed her arms. "You're seriously going to fee all the stands?"

"…Tsuri…you're…being rude...Aren't you scared?" asked Tsuna. She shrugged, but Tsuna could see that she was shaking in fright. So she was putting on a brave front.

Hibari ignored his desk manager's considered annoying question. "You have to pay for the operations around here. If you don't…then I'll destroy your shop."

Tsuna looked over to the shop next to theirs to see some of his other club members holding knives, axes, and some other weird weapons, ready to break down the shop. Tsuri almost shrieked her way out of her spot. And they weren't even threatening her!

"I'll pay, I'll pay!" yelled the owner of the shop as he panicked and quickly gave the money.

"…accepted." Hibari smirked in victory, counting the money as he walked away.

"Can we have chocolate bananas please?" yelled two certain voices. Everyone turned to see Haru and Kyoko in kimonos just like Tsuri's except with different designs and colors. Tsuri grinned, feeling more comfortable in her clothes now that she knew her friends were wearing it too. She side glanced towards her brother who was smiling awkwardly. Tsuri showed him a teasing expression causing the latter's cheeks to redden.

"Hahi! Tsuri-san! You're wearing a yukata?" asked Haru. Tsuri gave her a toothy smile. Tsuna's eyes widened only a fraction before softening. His sisters smile looked very honest and sincere.

"Yep. Bianchi and my mom forced me into it. But it's alright I guess!"

"I see! You look beautiful Tsuri-chan!" Kyoko complimented.

"Thanks. Both of you look great too!"

Both of the girls blushed in appreciation and thanked the female.

"Ah! Tsuna-san! We're going off to see the fireworks which will start soon!" Haru said beginning to run off. "We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" said Kyoko chan she followed Haru. Fuuta had wanted to go too so Tsuri patted his head and let him follow the girls while she stayed. I-pin also followed. She then turned to Tsuna and saw that he was sulking, a black dark aura surrounding him.

_'You wanted to see fireworks with Kyoko chan didn't you?'_ She asked while patting his head comfortingly.

Tsuna sniffed and nodded._ 'But we'll never make it'_ he moped.

"Oh don't be so negative Tsuna!" Tsuri scolded outloud. Yamamoto and Gokudera shared confused glances at one another at the sudden outburst. "We still have time to watch the fireworks!"

"Hey, if we sell all of these before they start, we could still go." Yamamoto piped up while unpacking more boxes containing chocolate and bananas.

Tsuna's lips curled up into a grateful smile and nodded. "Un! Let's do our best and sell them all!" he replied happily.

"If that is what Juudaime wants…then okay!" yelled Gokudera as he peeled some bananas. Tsuri pushed her sleeves up and began to help the baseball star cut the chocolate bars while Tsuna readied the pot and slipped in the cut pieces into the fire.

_'You know Tsuna, you're always being babied too much by Yamamoto'_ Tsuri stifled her giggles behind her pink sleeve. _'Could you be any more obvious that you like Kyoko-chan?'_

Tsuna rolled his eyes at her teasing while stirring the pot of chocolate. _'I'm not obvious!'_

_'Sure, sure.'_

* * *

Everything went by smoothly. After a tough struggle with having a bitter silver head forcing their product to bypassers while Yamamoto gave some for free, Adult I-pin had helped the group of teens attract many people into buying delicious choco bananas with a lovely decorated stand Chinese style. Everyone was taking a mild break now that they gathered enough profit for the broken water slide and Tsuna was left alone to watch the stand with Tsuri who sat down, sleeping soundly when suddenly her eyes snapped open and saw Tsuna running after someone who had their face covered. Still slightly sleepy and worried, she quickly grabbed a piece of cardboard and wrote that the stand was closed and followed suit to grab the man that stole their profits. Since she was wearing a yukata and sandals it made it harder for her to follow.

Hesitating whether the yukata or the profits was more important, she silently apologized to Nana and Bianchi, ripped the hem of her clothing, slid off the sandals and ran like her life depended on it. When Tsuna and her finally caught up, they tried catching their breath and saw that they were led to the temple shrine on the hill above the festival. Their eyes widened. The guy who snatched their box money and the rest of the people he met up with at the shrine were the guys they had beaten up in the morning.

"Ha! You fell right into our trap! Thieving is our second profession and summer is the best time to make a profit. But simply taking this doesn't make me feel better." The boss of the group smirked and whistled, summoning several people with several sharp weapons big and small.

"Oi you." The lifeguard that had tried to touch Tsuri pointed at her as if his finger could cut her down like a sword. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me," he snarled and smirked. "But if you agree to let us keep the money and you spend time with my pals and I tonight, I'll let you and your brother slide."

Now wide awake, Tsuri stood in front of Tsuna protectively. "I'd rather get beaten up than waste my time with you and your pervert pals. No wonder you don't get laid."

"Y-You...!"

"Oi, who says you can take our profit and my sister with you?" Tsuna said darkly. Tsuri smiled. The twins were very protective of each other and although annoying at points, Tsuri was glad Tsuna looked angry beyond belief. Times like these made the shy brunet intimidating and scary. The female swore that the protective trait was definitely from their dad.

"You…both of you are just middle schoolers…what could you do?" taunted the man. Both twins smirked evilly.

"Wanna see? I kicked one of you earlier. I'm pretty sure all of you want to keep your future kids safe," Tsuri said. The guy shivered a little but soon regained his composure. Tsuna was going to lunge for him when suddenly a knocked out body landed in front of them, stopping him.

"I thought I found a delicious little flock and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves I've been after."

"Hibari-san?" The Vongola heirs said in surprise.

"Who the hell is that?" asked a random guy from the gang.

"The Disciplinary Committee of Namichuu!" said another guy as his voice shook in fear.

"This saves me the trouble of collecting. The money you took will be taken by the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari said, oozing out an evil malicious smirk. Suddenly, the gang started to attack the trio. Hibari knocked some of the people out from the back easily, his signature smirk growing.

"Che…then….GET THE GIRL!" yelled a few of them, charging towards Tsuri who only smiled. No use in keeping her strength a secret from Tsuna or the others now that Reborn found her out. Tsuri ran into the middle of the circle and kneed three in between their legs. She turned her body and kicked another in the face very hard, sending him flying, invoking a couple more down. Tsuna watched with his mouth open.

_'If I can do it you can too Tsuna' _she told him through their link. _'You're not that useless.'_

Tsuna's eyes brightened suddenly and felt a rush of emotions swim inside. A guy had targeted Tsuna and lunged for him when Tsuna gave him a solid kick to the stomach. Tsuri stood solid still for a second. They exchanged a small glance at one another and smiled proudly. _'Nice one!'_

Suddenly, one man snuck up behind Tsuna. Tsuri panicked and was going to reach out to pull him out of the way when suddenly, a red light, clearly a bullet, shot his head from nowhere. Tsuri moved to see that Reborn was on top of a tree holding a Leon sniper gun. Tsuri was going to run out of the scene once she saw the intent for him to shoot her too but his smirk said otherwise. It's as if his black beaded eyes and smile gave her a hidden message, one that read, 'I'll get the truth out of you soon.' She shivered, but then shrugged.

Crazy fighter Tsuna went on a rampage and ended up beating half of the people surrounding her and Hibari. She glanced at the raven head and almost squeaked out of her place. He was looking at her hungrily, and his aura was definitely filled with a purplish color and only increased each passing second.

"Arg…they're only three middle schoolers! GET THEM!" The leader yelled, clearly panicked. Then, right when they were about to attack again, a dynamite stick was thrown and exploded from behind. Tsuri couldn't hold back her eyebrow from twitching. The black smoke cleared, revealing Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We came to help!" Yamamoto shouted as he got into the middle of them.

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera. He winced when he saw Tsuri's angry face but ignored it quickly, getting back to the situation at hand.

"Don't kid around…I'm taking the stolen money." Hibari prepared his tonfas.

"That box is ours Hibari-san!" Tsuri cried.

"NO WAY." Tsuna denied.

"Naturally." Gokudera agreed.

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded with a half smile.

"Why are you getting all excited amongst yourselves? Get them!" yelled the leader sharper than the last time as the people charged at the teens. They all exchanged smirks at one another and charged at them. It didn't last long. Each had done their part and after a cool fifteen minutes, all the delinquents were found on the floor with broken noses, arms, bruises and pain in the middle of their legs.

Hibari bent down to take the stolen money from the previous stands. "I'm taking this." He said and then he spotted a small grey box. Tsuna immediately hovered over it protectively. Yamamoto and Gokudera covered him from behind. Tsuri stood next to the male twin, contemplating on her ripped yukata. It looked shorter and luckily she had slipped on some shorts just for situations like these. Tsuna's dying will then ran out.

"We worked together for this money…I can't let you take it!" Tsuna objected, shaking with fear.

"That's right. We won't let you take it!" Gokudera declared with his signature scowl.

"That's the way it is" Yamamoto stepped up with a serious expression. Hibari seemed like he didn't care and was going to take the profit by force if necessary when the female twin blocked him from continuing his path. He raised an eyebrow.

"P-Please Hibari-san? We need this to pay for repairs because of Reborn. I'll return you the money or something with the little I gain from working at the reception room? Or we'll owe you a favor? Please." The herbivore pleaded. Hibari looked like he was thinking it through for a second and then smiled evilly. Tsuri's whole skin nearly went blue. His hunting gaze was back.

"…Then, herbivore, I want one thing and one thing only, " Hibari began, keeping his prey on lockdown. Everyone gulped.

"Fight me."

"EH?" Tsuna and Gokudera bellowed.

"That's crazy!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Then I'm taking the box." Hibari resumed walking towards them, lifting a tonfa.

"…Fine."

"What! Tsuri!" Tsuna called out. "What are you thinking!"

"Stupid woman! You're crazy! You can't fight this bastard!" Gokudera snapped angrily and approached Tsuri. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I won't let you!"

"Oi Gokudera calm down!" Yamamoto also approached his friends and tried to remove the silver head from the brunette.

"I told you earlier Gokudera. I don't need you protecting me." Tsuri calmly replied, and somehow Tsuna could tell behind the tone that she seemed angry at the bomber. "Im strong enough to protect myself. You just saw me kick a bunch of guys straight to the moon."

She pushed his hands off her shoulders and let Yamamoto come between them. "Protect your Juudaime instead." Gokudera froze in place. Tsuna stared, dumbstruck. Yamamoto laughed nervously waving his hands to calm his two friends down.

Gokudera's face suddenly turned red with anger. "Fine! Go get beat to a pulp for all I care! Let's go, baseball nut, Juudaime!" The Italian walked away fuming like never before.

Tsuri looked towards the prefect. "I agree." She said ignoring the tiny daggers her brother was shooting.

"Be careful Tsuri-chan" Yamamoto smiled a tiny smile and followed Gokudera. She nodded in response.

Tsuna was going to follow but stopped to see his sister. She looked regretful. '_You know, he cares about you too.' _Tsuri shook her head. _'No he doesn't. You're more important in his book._' Tsuna sighed. "Be careful" he said and ran passed the two. Behind the bomber and baseball star, Tsuna could see that Gokudera was angry, but he also looked confused, a bit hurt and maybe even remorseful. He argued with her before, and nothing like this happened. The Vongola tenth sighed.

Would they ever get along?

* * *

Tsuri stood in place feeling stress lines under her tired eyes. Hibari already had his tonfas out, waiting.

"Um, Hibari-san...?" She asked. "W-When do we begin?"

"Now."

"B-But aren't you tired...? Oh what's the use," she mumbled and readied herself. "Any rules you want to apply?"

"Whomever pins their opponent down wins." Said Hibari. Tsuri sighed. Sounded pretty easy and simple. Maybe it wouldn't be so violent...

"And, if you lose, there's a penalty, " He added with a smirk. Tsuri's skin crawled. His smirk was too intense it reminded her of Reborn's. And punishment... He wasn't serious was he?!

Tsuri rubbed her head hesitantly. Maybe Hibari was doing this under Reborn's orders? There was no way this was the prefect's idea! She growled. Her tutor seriously wanted answers and he would do absolutely anything to obtain his piece of information! Knowing her yukata would be in the way, she took it off, leaving her in only an orange tank top and black shorts. What Hibari saw next intrigued him.

Her caramel eyes were no longer hesitant nor filled with fear. Eyes that had been a warm syrup color were now a piercing orange, unwavering. That same look he saw when he had first interacted with the small girl was back. Excitement rushed through his veins and he smiled. "Wao," he said in amazement. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! The fireworks are about to start!" Kyoko chirped up in happiness and waved a hand over to him to come over. The brunet struggled internally. He was behind his friends who were sitting in the grass waiting for the show to start while he waited for his sister to show up.

He put his hand under his chin in thought.

There was definitely something off about her stamina. He had definitely been surprised when he saw her beat people to a pulp. If he knew correctly, she'd never taken karate classes nor anything else during their childhood. She was, in no offense, weak like him.

_'Are_?' Tsuna's mind traveled down memory lane for an apparent reason and remembered something he had forgotten long ago.

A week after Tsuri had been kidnaped when they were ten, she'd had asked permission from their mother to go out every day after lunch and came back around dinner. Nana and him thought it had something to do with extra classes in order to improve her grades but on a certain day Tsuri had come home beaten up in their front door.

Her arms and legs had gashes and bruises, and her hands were red and purple. Nana had gone to her cooking classes not far from their home so she hadn't been there to see her in her state. Tsuri had looked up at Tsuna from their mat in exhaustion and laughed, something he thought she'd forgotten to do after being drugged and used as a hostage for money senseless. Her excuse had been, _"I fell into a construction site's hole on my way home."_

Tsuna didn't like to pry into his sisters business so much back then and not too much now, but it still had concerned him just as much as it did now. He just didn't want to pressure her into telling.

Had Tsuri been training with someone?

_'Mou! I'm going to ask you for an explanation!_' Tsuna muttered to himself and shook his head in denial. There was no way she could have. Maybe she was just a little stronger because she exercised everyday for her soccer games and such. Tsuna waved off his self considered paranoia and rushed off to sit next to Kyoko.

Meanwhile Gokudera distanced himself from the others, waiting in irritation. The stupid woman was still angry at him and he couldn't really tell why. Yamamoto had tried to tell him that 'She thinks you do things for her because of Tsuna' which was totally true. She was Juudaime's sister. Of course he had to protect her for him. He was his right hand man. It was his duty!

"Wahh! The fireworks are starting!" Ranking Fuuta exclaimed, deeply enthralled at the throwing of colors in the night sky and how they lit up like stars before disappearing.

"Lambo-san wants to fly with the fireworks!" The cow child yelled, jumping up and down crazily.

"No Lambo! You will blow up!" I-pin replied worriedly causing Yamamoto and the rest to laugh at their typical child behavior.

The silver head just couldn't keep up and instead found himself still in his foul mood. The fireworks did seem pretty, but he couldn't enjoy them somehow.

"Oh! It started already?"

"Tsuri!/Tsuri-chan!/Tsuri-nee!" Everyone yelled in complete surprise at the new voice. Gokudera turned his head slightly and his green eyes fell on her appearance. Her clothes had tatters here and there, on her legs and behind her right arm was a big red scratch. Her hair was disheveled and down with leaves covering it on top. The rest could see that she was hugging the yukata she'd worn earlier to her chest.

"How'd it go?!" Tsuna asked worriedly. "Did you beat him?"

"N-No," she replied stuttering. "He's definitely not human! I didn't even last more than ten minutes!" She let out a breath and brushed her bangs out of her face. "But I can't say I didn't do any damage. He probably won't be happy with me later."

"Hibari is Hibari, " Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Were there any rules?"

"Yeah a penalty. Since I lost I was punished..."

"Eh? What did he make you do?"

Tsuri turned her head away to hide her expression. "I-I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Sit down Tsuri-chan! The fireworks started already!" Kyoko said, ignoring the way she appeared. While the others got back to admiring the flying colors in the night sky, Tsuri noticed Gokudera far from the others. She walked towards him and sat down. The silver head kept his gaze at the fireworks, trying to ignore her presence. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

Gokudera scowled. "If I did anything earlier to get you upset, I'm sorry."

Tsuri stared blankly and then shook her head. "No Gokudera. I'm sorry." She covered her injured legs with her torn up yukata and laid her arms on top of her knees. "I was bothered at the fact that you do things for Tsuna only and got mad that you thought about him more than me when you protected me earlier." She pressed her lips together. "It won't change anyways. So that's why I told you I didn't need you keeping me safe."

"You're an idiot," Gokudera mumbled angrily, hiding his face from Tsuri.

"Huh?!"

The bomber ran a hand through his silver hair and closed his eyes. "I won't say I don't do things for Juudaime because I do. He's my number one priority." He then stared directly at Tsuri with an expression she couldn't read. "You're right. Like hell it'd change."

"Then, is it too selfish of me to ask you this?"

Gokudera felt a tug on his sleeve and soon felt inches closer to a body that had been a few feet away from his. He felt his neck grow hot, and his pulse speed up.

Gokudera," she called, her voice low and unreadable. He arched a brow. "Do you...do you think..." She paused and shook her head, a hollow laugh escaping her. "Never mind. You'll only refuse."

"Do I what?" Gokudera questioned, his brows furrowing.

"Never mind. Forget it" she said, averting her eyes away to see another firework pop.

"Agh, you're being annoying! Tell me!"

"Ah mou, I told you to forget it!" she repeated, trying to move onward.

The young man's grip tightened on his knee, starting to get annoyed—what was with this girl? "Ask your damn question already you damn woman!" His voice warned.

Tsuri didn't glance at him and kept silent.

Gokudera's patience—or what he had of it—was wearing thin. "Tsuri!" He yelled her name harshly, grabbing her full attention as her caramel eyes flinched in response. Thankfully they were a little far from their group or they would've turned to look at them.

"Do you think...Is it...too much to ask you to care for me... if _I_ asked you to?" Tsuri felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "A-And I-I totally mean in the friend way!" She flinched her arms all over the place nervously. Her voice was so soft that if he hadn't been right next to her, Gokudera wouldn't have heard her.

"Wha-What?"

She was standing so close and looking at him so intensely, that he had to step back a little, feeling his cheeks grow hot for the uptenth time. Was she honestly asking him that? Why?

"Wha-What...?" he choked out, trying to keep his composure. Why had he reacted like that? She was just looking at him and standing near him. Then again, she had never stood so close to him nor looked at him in such a manner. It seemed like she was begging him. But he was at a loss for words.

Tsuri smiled sadly, expecting the said reaction, without the blushing obviously. She let go of his sleeve. "You don't have to answer me right now. But from now on, I'd like you to stop protecting me." Her eyes again avoided contact with his green ones and listened to the pop and release of the explosives. Gokudera didn't take his gaze off her. He watched the lights dance in her syrupy eyes, curious as to how those eyes could look like his Juudaime's and yet be different at the same time. He wanted to internally beat himself up.

She was definitely a witch. How dare someone like her make him feel so flustered and caught off guard! He shut his eyes, no longer feeling the desire to continue observing the show. "You took the words right out of my mouth! You're a handful anyway-" he couldn't continue his sentence as he felt something heavy on his left shoulder. He opened his tired eyes to find that Tsuri's head was on it, completely asleep and knocked out. He stared at the sleeping figure in irritation, but for the first time felt his expression soften.

Meanwhile from afar Tsuna emitted black waves all over his side at the scene. And by a tree, a certain baby Spartan smirked at the scenes unfolding.

_'Dame-Tsuna, who knew you were the overprotective type.'_

* * *

Back at the shrine, Hibari sat on top of the roof, staring at his injuries. They weren't major but they certainly weren't minor either. The little herbivore had a strong punch. His steel eyes then traveled up towards the fireworks and he traced a finger to his lips, remembering the amusing punishment he had his secretary do not too long ago.

"There will be more punishments to come Sawada Tsukairi," he said, feeling excitement all over again just remembering the way her eyes looked. He rested his hands behind, smirking. This was one penalty won. And Hibari was sure he'd win more to get more than just her lips.

* * *

**I'm sorry if these chapters were crappy. I was rushing to get this done so if there are any mistakes or any confusion let me know and I will edit like the wind! Next chapter I will insert a special one filled with Hibari and then possibly Mukuro. I'm feeling extra romantic this month hehe... Look forward to it! Review like the wind too my readers and tell me what you think! Any Q's are welcome!**

**-Blu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, your reviews definitely surprised me! Lots of love for Hibari here :3**

**Well here ya go! The chapter I promised! I wasn't really satisfied with it... But I think it turned out well... Another thank you to your reviews/favs/follows/etc. I love you guys! I apologize if any character was OOC!**

**Enjoy your Hibari treat hehe~**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Possessive Nature_

* * *

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade right? Tsuna thought differently.

He thought, if life gives you lemons, give them to your mom to make you the lemonade. It tasted better.

If life gave Reborn lemons, you automatically knew you had to run for your dear life if you wanted your eyes to be acidic free.

It was a summer midday, and the said Vongola boss was busy trying to escape from the hitman who was spraying lemon juice at his back. Tsuri was occupied in the bathroom, trying to rid her eyes of the substance that had gotten into her eye when their tutor woke them up. And well their mother? In their kitchen, using the lemons she had bought at the market the previous day to make lemonade for later in the day.

"Stop Reborn!" Tsuna wailed, as he hid behind a kitchen chair. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," the baby in the fedora lifted Leon, aiming for his students eyes. "Both you and Baka-Tsuri promised to get a 70 or higher in your make up test and failed. So now you pay the price."

"It's summer school! Not everyone takes it seriously!"

"I do."

Tsuna decided it was best not to retort anymore or he'd find his eyes stinging for who knew how long.

"You better pass the next test or next time I'll use an even better method to wake you two up." Reborn smirked at his student's freaked out expression and saw him without protest. "HIEEEE! W-We promise! Just put the lemon juice away!" He screamed.

Yep, when life gives Reborn lemons, take it from him if you can and throw them as far as possible without thinking twice.

"Kaasan..." Tsuri walked in the dining room exhaustedly, revealing slightly red eyes. "Do we have ice packs?"

Nana shut the fridge door and greeted her daughter. "If course we do... Ri-chan? Why are your eyes so red? Were you crying?"

Tsuri eyed Reborn who's beaded black orbs glinted with hidden intentions. She immediately took that as a hint to jot say anything. "I-I accidentally let soap enter my eye when I washed my face!"

Nana laughed. "Oh Ri-chan! You're so clumsy sometimes!" The mother pulled the teen from her arm gently and sat her down on the chair Tsuna was using as a shield against Reborn. "Let's see, hm, looks like you irritated it too much. I'll go see if I have any eye drops okay?"

Tsuri closed her eyes to stop the stinging and nodded. Tsuna shot a glare towards the baby who shrugged. "You went too far this time!" "Not really. Tsuri just happened to be in front of you and took the blow," Reborn explained and jumped up in the table. Tsuri sighed. She definitely hated lemons now.

"You could have used something else though," Tsuri complained. "If Hibari-san sees me like this he's going to bite me to death for sure..."

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"We have a meeting with Yumei Private Middle School. It seems like our disciplinary committee and theirs are having an argument."

"What does that have to do with you?"

Tsuri opened her eyes, even though it stung badly she wanted to rip them off, and gave Tsuna an 'are you serious' stare. "I'm their secretary remember? I'm supposed to be there to take notes, give them a contract and maybe clean up blood if something tragic goes on. So if I can't see properly," she glared at the individual who caused her misery. "He'll flip out."

Tsuna paled. What was his sister doing? "...That's too much..."

Tsuri gave him the same identical look he was giving her, shrugged and shut her eyes again. "That's Hibari-san. If something doesn't go his way, he uses any methods necessary to get it."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the sudden inexplicable blush that was creeping up Tsuri's whole face. "What do you mean by that?" He asked suspiciously. Reborn only observed as always, and smirked. Before Tsuri could answer, Nana had come back from the bathroom with a tiny bottle in hand.

"This will relieve the stinging okay?" Nana pulled her head back gently and began her work. "You know, I assumed you were crying because I thought your boyfriend broke up with you!" She continued, laying the bottle down once Tsuri's eyes took in the drops.

Tsuri choked on thin air, while Tsuna's eyes slanted down dangerously, releasing smoke that only dry ice would release. "Ara, is it just me or did it get a little cold in here?"

"I-I don't have a boyfriend Kaasan!" Tsuri yelled, blushing furiously. She then began to run her hands up her arms to warm them up, feeling chilly all of a sudden. "Are you sure you're not just putting an excuse Tsuri?" Reborn asked innocently, obviously wanting to further worsen Tsuna's attitude. "You were crying all night too."

...When life gives you lemons, use them as a weapon to throw them at Reborn instead.

"Is this true Tsuri?" Tsuna's gravity defying hair was now waving around with a purplish aura. He had definitely heard his sister crying in the middle of the night. He thought it had been Lambo instead, since usually he'd be the one banging and crying at their room door for midnight snacks.

The said girl opened her recovering eyes and wanted to literally grab the lemon juice her mother had on top of the counter, and spill it all over the instigating tutor. "OF COURSE ITS NOT TRUE!" She defended loudly. "I was crying because someone had taken my last box of pocky from my stash last night! And, Lambo broke my game counsel! Don't go believing anything he says stupid Tsuna!"

"Then don't go crying for no reason in the middle of the night! " He retorted with the same tone, his dangerous aura long gone.

"Oi, remember I still have more lemon juice to shoot at someone," Reborn threatened. The twins recoiled at the mention of the damned fruit and backed away from him slowly.

Nana blinked. Then shined her lovingly smile everyone adored. "Oh Reborn-kun, would you like some lemonade?" Nana, oblivious to the arguments (or maybe deciding to ignore it) offered.

While Reborn turned his attention to the woman, Tsuna headed for the living room where Futa, I-pin, and Lambo were playing a board game. "Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san wins again!"

"No fair Lambo! You cheated!" Futa pouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" I-pin joined the argument. "Lambo cheated! Not winner!"

"Lambo, you know you can't do that," Tsuna scolded lightly, kneeling down at his level. The cow child only stuck his tongue out at the Vongola boss in response. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.

"Lambo-san won fair and square Dame-Tsuna," he insulted and crossed his little arms. "Lambo!" Fuuta scolded. "Blegh!" Lambo stuck his tongue out at the ranking child too. But alas, I-pin and Fuuta weren't paying attention to him, but the dark black figure behind him in fright. Thy could feel goosebumps on their arms.

Tsuna felt a chill behind his back and decided not to turn his head around to see who it was since there was only one person that could emit such an aura (liar Tsuna, you do too...).

Lambo, angry that they were ignoring him waved his hands around frantically when he felt the wave of anger and complete thirst for blood behind him. He stifly turned his head to see a pissed off girl with red eyes and demon teeth. "Lambo...you broke my game counsel last night..." The scary voice spoke darkly.

The afro child's tiny body began to shiver from head to toe at the sight of his neechan. Her hair was waving creepily, and her hands were outstretched in front of her, revealing sharp nails waiting to pierce into his flesh. Lambo screamed and exited fast enough to save his life. Fuuta and I-pin sighed, and Tsuna was the only one left to look pale sheet white with terror. If he wasn't good at handling his mother when she got angry, there was no way that he could do the same with his sister. They were too alike in that aspect.

Tsuri's creepy demon aura passed, and when the kids and her brother looked at her one more time, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Tsuri-nee!" Fuuta quickly got up from the floor and rushed to her, pulling her orange long sleeve tee from the bottom. "What's wrong?" Tsuna was beside her in a millisecond as well, whereas I-pin angrily left to go chase after the broccoli head and make him apologize.

"I can't..." she sniffed softly.

"Can't what?" The two others asked gently.

"I CANT PLAY MY NEW GAME NOW!" She yelled, her fake tears running down her face rapidly. Fuuta and Tsuna sweatdropped. They stood in the living room trying to take the poor gamer's mind off her broken machine for quite a while before she had to leave. Tsuna watched the depressed moping body walk towards the stairs to go get her bag, thinking that maybe he should go check out Game Stop. "Ne Fuuta, are you going anywhere today?" "No not really. Why Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna looked like something pained him greatly, earning a confused look from the tilted head of the ranking genius.

* * *

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Erm, I got soap in my eye earlier?"

"It's not irritated."

"Then, I was crying. And don't ask me why, I don't wanna tell you."

Tsuri, the temporary but yet kinda permanent secretary of Namimori Chuu's Disciplinary Committee sighed and tried to make herself look invisible. She, the members of the committee, and the head Hibari Kyoya were currently on their way to the prestigious Yumei Private Middle, where their own committee was waiting for them to, ahem 'discuss' about power issues.

The freaky weird haired people were tightly crowded way, way, way behind from where Tsuri and Hibari were walking (since their leader didn't like crowds) and were earning too much attention from the other people passing by the streets. While Hibari didn't have a care in the world, Tsuri felt pretty weird. She pushed up the black rimmed glasses she had on top of her nose for the third time and crossed her arms.

"Kusakabe-san?" She whispered to the Vice President who had been beside her the whole time.

"Yes Sawada-san?"

"Why exactly am I wearing fake glasses?"

He hesitated but spoke anyways. "Hibari-san needs a serious atmosphere when we meet Yumei's Security Committee. He thought it was best for you to look intelligent," Kusakabe scanned Tsuri's long sleeved orange tee, black skirt and black stockings. "Hence the clothes you're wearing. Though he did prefer you wearing a buttoned up shirt instead."

Tsuri sighed at the response and suddenly felt conscious of her appearance. "He thinks I'm an idiot doesn't he?" The Vice President shrunk a little at the glare the female was throwing him.

"That is correct" Hibari replied with no emotion and turned to stare at Tsuri. She squeaked in place and shifted her eyes elsewhere. '_Jerk_!'

"You seriously think glasses will make me look smarter?" Hibari ignored her question, like he usually did everyday and kept walking. Kusakabe sighed. Hibari was never really good at dealing with the opposite gender. It was surprising though, to see him interact with Sawada Tsukairi. Maybe because she didn't seem like a girl to him?

"Ehh, really?" A depressed voice spoke.

"Oops. Did I say that outloud Sawada-san?"

Tsuri had little blue flames dancing around her slouching figure but they disappeared just as fast. "It's alright Kusa-san. I don't really consider Hibari-san a guy either because of his short stature," she tried to say innocently. Tried.

Hibari stopped walking and slowly turned to glare at the girl. Tsuri tried to make herself look like she wasn't afraid, but her face and body posture said otherwise. Kusakabe observed and sighed, knowing well what these interactions brought on. It reminded him of her first day working in the reception room.

She had complained non stop about her lunch time and how Hibari-san wasn't being understanding. Hibari was relaxing in the couch with no worries, but he could see that he was greatly bothered by Tsuri's whining. To make the long story short, the disciplinary leader had bitten his secretary to death for annoying him greatly and Kusakabe had to pay the price by bandaging the poor girl up, and sort out the reception room back to its former glory. If he didn't stop these two now, there was going to be blood spilled. And, it'd be Sawada Tsukairi's.

"I'll bite you death if you dare to say that again herbivore.," Hibari took out a tonfa from underneath his jacket.

"I dare!" She yelled. "Who the hell is shorter than the average male?"

Hibari's blue steel eyes glinted with killing intent and smirked. "I see someone is looking for more punishment then?" Tsuri's whole body shivered with an unknown emotion and her whole neck grew hot with embarrassment while Kusakabe watched the exchange in slight curiosity. The brunette's fists balled up and for a second she decided to strike and beat the prefect to a pulp, but then noticed the group of people staring at the scene by a gate.

She paused, her eyes landing on a sigh that read _'Yumei Private. Gifted in studies since 1967.'_ She snorted.

Hibari had put away his tonfas and fixed his posture while the disciplinary committee stayed in position. Tsuri cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up, grabbing her folder tightly against her chest. By the corner of her eye she could still see the prefect smirking at her. He looked very well entertained by her reactions. She glared in response, too busy playing the serious card to pay attention to his provoking.

A well dressed boy, with a perfectly ironed shirt, blazer and slacks walked up and stared at the prefect, then the members, then Tsuri. His blue eyes were covered with round shaped glasses, and his black short hair was combed back neatly. Tsuri wondered if there was anyone in Nami Chuu who looked almost intelligent as this person. He basically oozed a rich and cocky personality and emitted an aura that was mixed up in green, orange, and a barely appearing red.

"Oh, if it isn't Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee," he said cheerfully and smiled brightly. "Come in! Please! Shall we have tea and sandwiches in our exclusive garden?"

'A garden? They seriously have money to build a patio there to eat for middle school students?' Tsuri felt internally lightheaded. Hibari remained silent, and only gave that intimidating look he always had on. Tsuri didn't know if he was just doing it to make them feel scared or if that was how he normally appeared.

Kusakabe, feeling internally conflicted didn't know whether to speak up for the prefect or let the silence continue and go straight to beating them up. His answer, was surprisingly Tsuri who bowed politely and showed a gentle professional smile. But her nerves were going crazy so her posture wasn't too confident and she stuttered a whole mess. "Y-Yes we would l-like to. I apologize for H-H-Hibari-san's silence. He is normally like this," she said. "I am Sawada Tsukairi, his secretary. P-Pleased to meet you."

Yumei's Security Committee was taken aback at the kindness being displayed since rumors around Namimori depicted Hibari Kyoya's Disciplinary Committee as a ruthless violent bunch of brats. They basically dominated more than half of Namimori's authority. "A-Ah likewise Sawada-san. I am Yumei's Security Committee's head, Morinaga Akihiro. Pleased to meet you." Akihiro stuttered with a forced smile and then eyed the man next to her.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. Vice President." He answered and directed his hand towards the leader. "And you already know our head, Hibari Kyoya."

"Of course. Please follow us." While Kusakabe and Tsuri followed the Security Committee, Hibari stayed behind and stared towards his other members as a signal to stay for a little while at the gates in case anything happened. The raven head then yawned and followed his vice and secretary to another boring meeting he considered a waste of his time.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii! Look at this game!"

"Oh! That ones cool too... Ah I can't decide which one she'd want," said an exasperated gravity defying haired brunet. He rubbed his head, undecided. He had turned to look at a different section and when he was going to tell his companion to pick a random one, Fuuta was already in his ranking mode, ranking the different types of games that Tsuri liked to play the most.

Everyone inside GameStop began floating up towards the roof. Some kids were laughing and oohing at the zero gravity effect, others like the mothers in their dresses shrieked in embarrassment. Tsuna sweatdropped and did his best to reach his little companion but failed.

"Tenth on Tsuri-nee's favorite game list is her otome romance journeys... Ninth is Dragon's Cove..." Fuuta murmured, his mind focused on communicating with the ranking star.

"Agh! What is this! Let me down!" The store manager, a chubby man in his 20s yelled. "Let me down! I'm afraid of heights!" Tsuna sighed his body now giving up on trying to get Fuuta to stop. This was going to take a while...

* * *

Hibari's cape flowed with the blowing wind as he exited Yumei's gate with an implanted smirk on his face. His tonfas were by his side, begging to be used once more but deciding it was enough destruction he'd created, he put them away. Behind him followed an exhausted hair droopy Kusakabe Tetsuya and a regretful red faced Tsuri with a tattered shirt, broken glasses and messy hair sticking up everywhere like the spikes on top of her crown. She knew it had been wrong to come here! It was lucky Hibari was respected everywhere or they would've been running out like fugitives! She felt her whole body sag, and she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart due to what had happened back inside the school.

**_Half an hour ago..._**

_"...So I was proposing that the Disciplinary Commitee could give up half of their authority_ _around the town and let the other committees take charge for their respective areas," Akihiro waved his hands around in a dramatic pose and smiled yet again. The Namimori Chuu students were beginning to think that he smiled waaay too much. His mouth looked like it was hurting because of it._

_"...Huh?" Tsuri blabbed out while writing something down in her notepad. "Outrageous!" Kusakabe shot up from his seat and struck the round table with a fist. Akihiro, his members, and Tsuri backed their chairs away in fright. Kusakabe noticed this, cleared his throat and sat back down._

_"E-Eto, Morinaga-san, is it okay for me to ask why you request this?" Tsuri fidgeted with her pen and grinned apologetically. Akihiro was suddenly hit with waves of flowers and sparkles flying everywhere at this person's display of friendliness and felt his whole face turn red._

_Hibari opened an eye from the back of his secretary's chair, and raised an eyebrow at the reaction. Irritation. Why was he already feeling even more irritated than usual?_

_"W-We object to the idea that they have too much power in their hands that ought to be shared," Yumei's S.C leader fiddled with his red tie, afraid of meeting Tsuri in the eye. "Oh I see..." She wrote something down, and Akihiro watched with interest at the way her large caramel eyes were sparkling with the sunlight and how lovely her hair looked._

_Tsuri looked up again only to see the prestigious smart intelligent aura oozing boy avert his gaze. She stared, clearly confused. He cleared his throat and gulped down some tea from his cup. "What's wrong with Aki-san?" One of the the members whispered to the other. "It seems like he's becoming nervous around Sawada-san... It's unlike him..." He whispered back also confused to why his calm and collected leader was being so fidgety around the secretary._

_"Hn..." Hibari let out an audible growl. Kusakabe became curious at the actions and wondered why the DC president looked like he just wanted to skip negotiations and begin the strangling. Akihiro tried to make conversation with the secretary, as well as try to persuade Kusakabe and Hibari to agree to his offer or he'd have no choice but to declare war along with the other schools. Tsuri of course stayed quiet on that subject being touched and pretended to be busy taking even more notes._

_And then, it happened._

_Hibari ignored Morinaga, Kusakabe would not budge and Tsuri shared a faint grin with a pale white face._

_Akihiro grew enraged that Nami Chuu's representatives were not agreeing and began to offer a bargain; one that included money, and Tsuri much to her great objection. Kusakabe kept insisting that if he kept it up, he'd be crossing a major line (it was actually Hibari but since he was busy playing the silent, intimidating figure, he transferred his message by eye sight)_

_"What?! Why the hell do you want me!" She yelled in disbelief. "I'm not smart! I'm an average failure! These glasses are fake!"_

_"Not possible!" Akihiro grabbed her hand and shook his head fiercely. "A lovely woman wearing spectacles such as those ought to be intelligent such as I. If you come study here at Yumei Private and join our club, your future would be set! You'd no longer be apart of that wretched school and its violent committee!"_

_Tsuri sweatdropped at the considered nonsense, unsure of what to do. '...I'm lovely? For Nami's sake I told him these were fake!'_

_Kusakabe looked as mad as a running bulldozer and rose from his seat. "Morinaga-san, with all due respect, we have not insulted Yumei Middle in any way. What gives you the right to do so with our school!"_

_Akihiro and his minions scoffed. "All schools lower than us are worthless. We're the number one richest academy around Namimori. We have a good reputation, unlike Namimori Middle who's known for using their arms and legs to beat up any obstacle in their way!" Minion number two explained proudly._

_Akihiro stood up from his chair and leaned in towards Tsuri, grabbing her chin and bringing her forward. "You can remain by my side, Sawada-san. You deserve the absolute best! I-I like you!" Tsuri was blushing at the declaration and became flustered all of a sudden, unsure of how to respond._

_"Eh..." Everyone looked towards Hibari, his eyes narrowed down dangerously like always. "Not only do you want us to give you access to protect Namimori on your own terms, but you want my secretary as well?" Hibari inserted his hands into his pockets, his legs moving towards where the brunette was sitting._

_"Someone as innocent as her is not meant to be with someone like you, Hibari Kyoya," glasses boy spat in annoyance._

_'Oi, innocent?' Tsuri felt her eyebrow twitch and pulled her hand away. 'Don't label me like a weak helpless bunny!' She sighed, put her things away inside her bag, and tried to stand up so she could leave but somehow she couldn't. She looked back to see Hibari and his eyes invisibly gluing her body to her chair, telling her clearly to not move from her position. She gulped loudly. What was he going to do?!_

_"What you, Morinaga Akihiro, ramble on about, is only lies." Hibari put his hands on Tsuri's chair. "Your rich family that you speak about is the number one culprit to Namimori's corrupt system. You cost Namimori half of its economy due to your father's lack of leadership." Akihiro flinched at the mention of his father. His two minions shared a confused expression._

_"You have blackmailed many with your money, and have soiled your name. The only reason why you and your family is up and about and not facing charges by the name of these other companies that have been blackmailed, is because of me." The prefect's eyes finally showed his intentions, and Tsuri wanted out from the bloodlust emitting through the atmosphere._

_"The Disciplinary Committee refuses to make negotiations with Yumei Private. As for the other schools, they have been taken care of as of now."_

_Kusakabe smirked in victory while Tsuri kept sending him signals of help, but he couldn't read the message on her face. Akihiro looked absolutely furious that his plan to overthrow Hibari and his authority failed._

_"And as for my secretary..." The black haired teen bent down slowly, his face closing in on his secretary's neck. His lips sucked the found area, while Tsuri was too busy blushing red with shock to push him away. Once he was sure he marked her, his arms snuck up forward, pulling her body towards his behind the chair. "She's mine," his eyes suddenly turned very very dark._

_Kusakabe was also as speechless as the brunette who was busy trying to comprehend what the prefect had done. Hibari released Tsuri, who now stood up from her chair and backed away from him in utter disbelief. "W-W-Wha... H-Hibari-san!"_

_Two steel objects were suddenly taken out as the prefect prepared himself in a stance that was too familiar for the Vongola heir. "For wasting my time and almost ruining Namimori, I'll bite you to death, Morinaga Akihiro."_

**_End_**

Tsuri touched her neck, wincing at the little pain the red spot sent her. What had that been? She was Hibari's? What the hell did that even mean? Did he mean that as in she was his secretary and that he wouldn't give her to just anyone? But then if that was it then why did he do that? He could've just put a hand on her shoulder or something. She sighed, staring at her ripped shirt sadly. It had been one of her favorites.

Damn it all. She was happy though that her skirt had survived or she would've shown a little too much skin for her own good. Tsuri threw the glasses away in a nearby trashcan and sighed again. This job was definitely bad for her heart. She should have listened to Tsuna before about rejecting the job on the spot.

"Sawada-san?"

The brunette turned to find Kusakabe beside her, his face looking a little embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes Kusa-san?"

"A-Are you and Iinchou dating?"

...

...

...

"Hah?!" Tsuri stopped walking and instead screamed in utter horror. "NO WAY! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT CONCLUSION!"

"He did say you were his... And he did..._that_ in public..."

Tsuri shook her head like a baby rattle. "I am definitely and will not ever date as someone as scary and intimidating as Hibari-san! If he did that then he was probably punishing me for provoking Akihiro-san!"

Kusakabe crossed his arms over his chest, perplexed. Punishment? The only punishment Hibari Kyoya ever gave was a storm of bruises and broken bones! How was giving your secretary a hickey called punishment!

Both Vice President and now confirmed permanent secretary sighed at the same time, having a difficult time understanding the demon who ruled all with his steel tonfas.

"Oh Kusa-san?"

"Yes?"

"What'd you mean by _that_?"

For the first time in his life that day, Kusakabe Tetsuya fell out of thin air.

* * *

"Welcome home- Ri-chan! Look at you!" Nana, standing at the front of the main door to her home, nearly screamed at her daughter's appearance. Her stockings and shirt were tattered and her skirt was dirtied. Tsuri smiled sheepishly at her mother who shook her head once again and slid her shoes off to come inside. Surprisingly it wasn't as noisy as usual.

"Mou, you and Tsu-kin are becoming a handful," Nana mumbled in light frustration. "I swear you two are becoming a little too much like your father everyday."

Tsuri shrugged, following her mother into the dining room. "Maybe Tsuna, not me. Anyways, where's everybody Kaasan?" Nana sat on a chair and grabbed her cup of green tea. "Hmm lets see, Bianchi-chan and Reborn-kun just left to grab me some groceries. Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan are taking a small nap in the living room. Your brother and Fuuta-kun went somewhere else. They rushed off as soon as you did."

Tsuri nodded. "So since everyone's out at the moment and the kids are sleeping, want me to help you make dinner?"

Nana's eyes brightened the minute her daughter offered to help. "OF COURSE!" She beamed happily. Tsuri smiled. It had been a while since she and her mother have had some time together.

"It's a little early but I bet everyone will be hungry once they come home. Just let me take a quick bath and get changed okay?" While Tsuri left to get her towel and clothes, Nana immediately took out the leftover vegetables she had in her refrigerator, some noodles, and other ingredients. She smiled, her heart swelling with happiness. How long has it been since she had cooked food with her daughter? Sure she was a tad bit horrible in home economics and had burned half of the food in her fridge one time but she didn't care if that happened today. All she needed was some time with her lovely Tsukairi.

.

When everyone came home, they got the surprise of their lives. They found not only Nana in the kitchen, but their lovely mini Nana, Tsuri. She was stirring something near the stove, her long hair picked up in a messy bun and wearing a blue apron Tsuna remembered. She used to wear it once or twice a year when she'd cook.

Bianchi set Reborn down on the table, and took a seat. Lambo and I-pin were already awake, running around happily that their food was almost ready. Tsuna smiled at his twin while the latter did the same and called him to sit down too. Fuuta rushed to his chair too and sat, while Tsuna put away the bags they brought.

"I'm surprised you know how to cook Tsuri," Reborn commented, smirking once he saw the reaction he wanted. Tsuri blushed a little in embarrassment and glared. "I don't! I usually burn stuff just at the touch like Tsuna, unless I have someone guiding me in the kitchen."

The said male twin also blushed in shame. "D-Don't go telling the whole world Tsuri!" He shot out.

"Oh shush! He already knows our grades in Home Ec!"

"Ri-chan, are the noodles ready?"

"Eh? Ah! Yes! What do I put in now Kaasan?"

"What are you making Mama?" Bianchi peeked behind the two female Sawadas. "We're making Miso ramen, Ri-chan's favorite!" Nana chirped, putting something inside the pot and resumed to cutting the ingredients in her side of the kitchen.

"Miso ramen~! Miso ramen~!" Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin singsonged together making the woman giggle. "It's been a long time since we've eaten ramen huh?" Tsuna relaxed on his chair, enjoying the smell of the food.

Tsuri nodded while stirring. "Yeah," she said, her mouth watering hungrily. "It has. Hey, wanna help?"

"Eh? But I can't cook either..."

Tsuri laughed wholeheartedly. "I'll teach you what I know. Come on." Tsuna sighed and walked over to the stove. Reborn from his side of the table, analyzed their interaction closely. Tsuna was a whiny, useless loser while Tsuri was the average failure.

Two pairs of the same yet so different. Reborn betted that without one, the other couldn't function properly.

Tsuri was definitely as pitiful as her brother, but she was his crutch. For Tsuna, Tsukairi was like his support, encouraging him with words when he needed it, giving him a boost every time he needed it and helped as much as she could. She was seen to put him first above herself and could never satisfied until Tsuna shone brighter and better than her.

Tsuna was helpless but he was needed too. He showed his sister the kinder more understanding side she needed. Tsuri was very negative, and always being conclusive without analyzing, but Tsunayoshi was there to always remind her to think positive and always look at both sides of things, even though he was equally as pessimistic.

Reborn smirked and adjusted his fedora. His students were definitely interesting. He couldn't wait to keep tor- ahem tutoring them in the future.

"Okay so once you add this, then you stir it gently," Tsuri handed Tsuna the wooden spoon she was holding. "Here. Your turn."

"B-But-"

"Grab the spoon. Like I always say, if I can do it you can too." Tsuna looked like he was thinking hard after finally taking the spoon from her hand and taking over. Tsuri patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

Bianchi watched the scene with warmth and was going to go back so she could give them some more room in the kitchen when her eyes fell on a little purplish red spot on Tsuri's neck. Her eyes widened significantly, and she grinned sneakily. Tsuri noticed the look the Italian woman was giving her and she blinked twice in question. "What's wrong Bianchi-san?"

"I'd never thought you to be that type Tsuri-chan~" Bianchi said and pointed at the spot with her index finger. "Where'd you get that spot?"

"Eh?" Tsuri followed her pointing, landing on to the little area Hibari has sucked on earlier. Tsuri's face flared remembering the weird feeling his lips gave her and she quickly covered it up with her palm. "T-This? I don't..."

"Then why are you covering it?"

"..."

"It's your first one isn't it! Let me see!"

"My first what? Ah no don't look at it!" Bianchi chased Tsuri around the dining room, making sure to avoid Nana and Tsuna. The male twin glanced to the weird behavior Tsuri was showing. Nana hummed to herself and checked up on the last of the ramen, telling a concerned Tsuna to keep stirring and to then let it sit for a few minutes.

After what seemed like forever, Bianchi had finally caught up and grabbed Tsuri by her hoodie's hood, sat her down and removed her hands to see the mark right below the left side of her chin. "Wow. It is one!" Bianchi said, interested. Reborn stared, seeing the mark as well. He raised a brow. "Who gave it to you?"

Tsuri didn't answer, only trying to find a way to get herself out of the pressurable woman's grasp. "I punched myself with my pen earlier! For Nami's sake what's the big deal about having a spot on your neck!" Bianchi looked at Tsuri funnily, not convinced that a mere utensil with ink could cause something like that.

"...Oh. You don't know what it is, do you?"

Tsuri shook her head. "It's just a spot...right?" Bianchi slapped a hand to her face. Boy, was this girl dense. Obviously it was a hickey. She was a woman after all.

That whole afternoon was spent with Tsuri eating her ramen faster than a race car and rushing to her room so she could escape from the baby wearing a fedora and rose haired woman's intense stares. Nana laughed at her weird behavior. Tsuna's head went back and forth between his home tutor and his "lover" who were sharing big wide smirks, whispering something about 'hickeys'.

He cocked his head to the side. Hickey? What was that?

"You're too young to know about that, Tsuna," Reborn replied slurping some of his ramen.

"Don't go reading my mind!" He said, resuming back to his noodles. And thus, Tsuna and Tsuri never knew the true meaning of the word hickey. One just thought it was just a spot that would go away easily, while the other just had no clue and was too intimidated to even ask the adults what it was and who had it. Reborn wasn't quite ready yet to deal with the consequences Tsuna's overprotective side would reveal. Well, he thought, at least he and Vongola Primo shared something in common. The tutor just hoped that he would be the only one with that nature.

Future wise, for the first time, the hitman was wrong.

* * *

It was the next morning, but it wasn't. The sun still wasn't out, the sky was still dark and everyone was still asleep. Inside the Sawda house, everyone was still in their dream zone, nothing could wake them up from it. In the twins' room, on the bottom bunk bed was Tsuna, snoring loudly and dreaming about being chased by one of his failed tests. His loud snores had been annoying Reborn and took action by covering his mouth with balls of cotton. Knowing his student would get the hint when he woke up choking on the fluffy objects, the hitman climbed back into his hammock and hit the hay. There was however, the one on the top bunk that was silent and peaceful, but wasn't enjoying her dream to the fullest.

Tsuri tossed and turned multiple times not only because the temperature in her room was burning hot and unbearable, but because someone had invaded her dreams. How did she know? Well because dreams don't just change without you wanting them to.

Her brain had been programmed with her sitting down in a golden throne, wearing chocolate colored clothes and a crown with pocky people bowing down to her and pleading that she eat them. She was pleased to see the snack and was going to instantly dig in when in a flash, her throne disappeared along with the snacks. She fell into a deep deep hole, screaming in terror at how real it felt. Then, she found herself where she was at now.

The space was tiny, wasn't well lit and it felt slightly cold. Tsuri rubbed her eyes to see that the place was actually a cell, the light being some candles that were lit in every corner of the space. There were no windows. Not a trace of an outside scene. Where was she? What happened to her pocky kingdom!

"Mou see! This is why you need to be nicer!" Tsuri whirled her head back and saw a metal made bunk bed much different from the one she shared with Tsuna by the wall of the cell, and a pair of kids sitting in the bottom bed. She could make out a boy, looking about six to seven years old and a small petite body wearing a worn out orange dress. The boy seemed a little familiar to the brunette with his dark blue hair and blue eyes, but for a reason she didn't know, she couldn't see the face of the little girl. She could see the boy, her arms, legs and the surroundings crystal clear but when she tried to see her, the face was blurry.

Tsuri rubbed her eyes again to get rid of it, and instead focused her attention unto the boy. The blue colored eyes were piecing an angry stare at the body in front of him. "I've told you many times, being nice means being taken advantage of," the boy muttered. The little girl took out a first aid kit she had hidden behind a pillow and opened it to begin bandaging the scratched the boy had on his face and arms.

"But being nice for once is good too!" Tsuri couldn't see the expression on the child's face but by her voice she could tell that she was pouting.

"I'd rather not."

"Mukuro!"

Tsuri flinched at the name and glanced back at the boy. Pineapple hair, and blue eyes. Definitely Mukuro. Was the little girl next to him the one that impacted him greatly before plunging into his plot for revenge? Why couldn't she see her face? "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault I'm like this," Mukuro groaned and the teen could see he looked ashamed. Wow. Mukuro? Ashamed? That was something she thought she'd never see. She snorted. He looked more like an intimidating pineapple thug.

"Can't you be less...ano... Mukuro? What was that word you taught me yesterday?"

"Idiot?"

"No..."

"Tiny twerp?"

"No."

"Shrimp?"

"No... I think it was... Intimidating? Oh yeah! Can't you be unintimidating?" Tsuri's stared at the little girl hard. Did she seriously not notice the boy calling her so many nicknames? She wanted to scold Mukuro for teaching a five year old words like those but she gave up on it. Lambo was five and he called everyone something five year olds weren't supposed to say.

"That's not a word you idiot. And of course not. That's how I'm getting the other kids to stop pestering you," Mukuro folded his arms.

_'...This Mukuro is weird...'_ Tsuri thought, feeling strange at seeing an innocent tiny version of the guy who had controlled her and put her against her brother. They were two different people. This pineapple was kinder and more expressive than the one who was unreadable and had that creepy Yamamoto hybrid laugh. She shuddered.

Tsuri heard the laugh of the little girl and joined her once she saw the weird expression little Mukuro had on. "Next time they bully you, let me know or I'll have to stop being your friend." The little girl let out a big huff. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Tsuri felt her heart warm up at the scene and had melted even more when she saw Mukuro's gentle gaze and smile. The glint in his blue orbs demonstrated warmth and care as he patted the little girl on the head. It was the same one that he'd shown her before he had been taken away by the weird people in bandages. Tsuri didn't know what to do and just fidgeted everywhere, blushing like mad. She hated to admit it, but the pineapple haired boy seemed really cute wearing that expression. It suited him. "I'll always be here with you, my Little Mouse." Tsuri's blurred vision of the little girl began to clear out little by little and before she could make out whose features it belonged to the scene disappeared like a stopped movie and found herself in that empty black void again. The invader could have at least taken her back to her kingdom!

"You need to remember_"_ a deep voice echoed throughout the room, making her desire to go back to her original dream disappear. She'd heard that voice somewhere before. Who did it belong to again? "Remember? Remember what?" She asked it, turning her head several times to find the source where it came from. Nothing was there. The voice sighed, sounding disappointed. "...You need to remember _me_."

That same night was the night everything would change. The town was silent as a mouse. No one uttered even the slighest of noises and no lights were on other than the street lamps and the moonlight. In that city of Namimori, the sound of metal clashing echoed. Three shadows moved back and forth by the buildings' rooftop like lightning, battling til their death.

The angel on top of the heavens observing bit her nails frantically, not prepared for such an event. She stared at the battle, while in the sidelines stood a short boy, his green eyes gleaming with evil intentions. The holy messenger gripped her white garments tightly. '_Emile... What are you doing...?'_

* * *

**Extra - _In Nami Chuu's reception room after meeting w/ Yumei-_**

"Eto, Hibari-san?" Kusakabe asked, handing his leader the papers he needed to fill out for the day. "Are you interested in Sawada Tsukairi?"

The Vice President watched a little yellow ball flap its wings and sing happily by the shoulder it was standing next to. Hibari Kyoya was was lying on the couch on his back, his hands cupping behind his head and a leg crossed over his other.

"Hibari, Hibari." It chirped.

The perfect opened his eyes and stared at his most trusted member, grabbing the documents and leaving them onto the table nearby. "Why do you ask, Kusakabe?"

"I know it's none of my concern, but you did seem to want to go straight to our Plan B when we observed Morinaga acting strange around Sawada-san. And, you seemed... more irritated and... Possessive..."

Hibari sat up straight and turned his head towards the desk by the far back where the window was. The same desk that the herbivore he enjoyed irritating and punishing used was empty and desolate. He didn't know why, but not seeing her there made the sun's setting light feel dinner and dull. He poked the yellow bird beside him.

"Hn. I don't know what you mean."

Kusakabe sighed, expecting his leader to give such an answer and nodded. "Forgive me Hibari-san. I will leave now. Excuse me." The Vice President turned to the door and left a very confused prefect to think. He lyed back down on the soft and shut his eyes once again. He wasn't sleeping, like he usually did. He was thinking. He would have liked to be asleep already but strangely his thoughts always wondered to that herbivore, Tsukairi.

Had he been irritated at how Morinaga was touching his secretary so casually? Yes. He was always irritated at the displays of public affection.

Had he been possessive? Yes. That's how he naturally was as a child. But Hibari wanted to know why his possessive nature was back at full force and why the secretary had to do with it.

Since the day he met her he had been intrigued at the sight of her eyes and how carnivorous they had looked. It only grew more when he had unconsciously heard her battling Mukuro, and again when she was aiding her brother. She was always the first he saw when patrolling the grounds of Namimori, and was always given a proper greeting from her. He strangely liked it when he was always given the best respect from her, despite how loud and sharp tongued she was with others. So when he saw her becoming flustered because of the Yumei student, the feeling of wanting to stop it happened. Those expressions were _his_. He was the only one who could make her look like that.

So came the the main question at hand; _Was_ he interested in the brunette?

His thoughts stood still with his bird staring at him as if it were asking him these questions. Hibari glared at it but it unfazed the small animal. He yawned and decided he was thinking enough and resumed to taking a nap. He wasn't going to answer such a ridiculous question.

* * *

**And so, we're entering the Varia Arc! Finally! Let's do this! I'll answer reviews later as I have focused on this two week long chapter waaay too much and my dry eyeballs need a rest! Oh, if any of you have any romantic interaction requests for the three candidates at the moment, leave it along with you lovely review! I don't really have any expertise in romance stuff so I can use all the hep I can get! Thank you all!**

**-Blu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Presenting the Varia Arc. Man, this is going to get good. This continues from last chapter' ending!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah um... -eyes pencil in hand- Nope. Can't draw awesome Manga. All belongs to Amano Akira, who can.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Unexpected Visitors_

* * *

**_That same night..._**

The night everything would change. The town was silent as a mouse. No one uttered even the slighest of noises and no lights were on other than the street lamps and the moonlight. In that city, the sound of metal clashing echoed. Three shadows moved back and forth by the buildings' rooftop like lightning, battling til their death. One of them, a short boy with green eyes smiled crookedly as he watched the fight intently.

"VOIIIII! You! Why are you in Japan?" Silver hair gleamed with the beams of the moon. "If you don't answer me I'll slash you ya hear!"

"I do not need to answer thee!" another short boy with a blue flame alit on his forehead shouted back with fervor.

"VOI! Do you think you're in the position to say something like that?" the silver-head yelled as he flew from his place and slashed the boy with the blue flame off the building. The opponent nailed his boomerang like weapon onto the building's concrete wall to prevent himself from plunging to his death. "Heh. You're weak."

"Enough chit-chat! Are you going to kill him or not, cuz if you won't I will" the short boy said to the silver-head as a look of menace appeared on his features. He approached his enemy that was hanging by a thread, smirked and stepped on his hand. "Yo Spice. Care to tell us why you're here? If you confess, we'll let you leave with your limbs still intact."

"I... cannot...afford to lose..." the falling boy replied his hand slipping from his weapon while his other hand,loose, tightly gripped on a polaroid picture like his life depended on it. "I...cannot...believe thou would betray the Ninth...Cielo-donno..."

The boy gave a little apathetic stare. "I'm not betraying him Basil." He stepped into the falling boy's hand harder than intended. "I'm doing him a favor."

And with that, Basil had fallen into the pitch black darkness, never to be seen again. Cielo stared at the tall figure seriously. "The chase is on Squalo. Lets not fail Xanxus."

"VOI! You let the stupid kid fall to his death you shitty brat!"

Cielo crossed his arms and walked away from the edge of the building. "Shut up and stop complaining you wuss. He's still alive. I implanted a tracking device on him. Once he's on the move, you'll head out." Squalo glared and then smirked. The kid may be a brat, but he liked this _new_ side of him. So wild and merciless.

"I don't care if we have to murder this entire country to find them. Those rings are ours."

* * *

Tsuri almost dropped her breakfast the minute her mother told her and her brother that her father was coming home. "Are you joking? Please tell me this is a lie," Tsuri laughed it off and sat on the table next to Reborn.

"Do you not see all of the food Tsuri?!" Tsuna cried. The female twin paused and glared at the stuff occupying the table.

"Ever heard of the words 'being ignorant'? Of course I do! I was trying so hard to think that maybe it was an aunt or an uncle, or a long lost brother coming home!" Tsuri half yelled and began to play with her food. Was she excited that her father was coming home? Of course. But there was just a small, no, a BIG problem with his return; his childrens' reactions. He had practically been missing for two whole years of her, her brother, and their mother's lives. How could he just have the nerve to walk in through their main door and pretend like no one had left? He hadn't really bothered to contact them frequently to know what was going on. Tsuna, Tsuri and Nana needed him in those missing hours. He had bailed on every single important day because his job was more important than his wife and kids. The absolute nerve.

_'Oh great. Now my morning annoyance has started. Gokudera's not even here to be causing it this time...'_

Tsuna could see from his seat across hers that she was gripping her chopsticks a little too hard. He sighed. _'Hey. You okay?'_

Tsuri handed him another glare and he furrowed his eyebrows. A no would have sufficed. '..._ ...I'll have to sleep over at Kyoko's or Haru's tonight...'_

"Oi, anta-tachi. You're making really weird facial expressions at each other," Bianchi pointed out as she walked inside the kitchen. The Vongola Decimo let out a tiny laugh and resumed his attention to his breakfast. Tsuri ignored her and the other existing bodies in the room, finishing her breakfast and going back up to her room to change. She'd show her dad just how much he missed.

* * *

"Eh? So your dad is coming home?" Yamamoto said with a casual smile. "Isn't that good?"

"No," Tsuna and Tsuri deadpanned together in unison.

While Tsuna told them their life story about how there dad a hadn't been home for quite a while, Tsuri decided it was best if she pretended that she didn't know a thing. As a kid, she had been slightly closer to her dad than her mother for an unknown reason. While Tsuna was always crying because their dad made him jump a river or face a cow, Tsuri laughed soon after she fell into the water or once she knew the cow faced no harm. But once he had left them two years ago, it left Tsuri to forget the good times, and begin resenting her father for leaving his wife, and his kids.

If he knew that she knew of what he was a part of, he'd be kissing her ass not to tell. Well even if she'd want to rub it in her fathers face, she couldn't. One because Reborn was her tutor and he'd point Leon at her, asking how she knew about them. Second, because she didn't know all the information she needed. All she knew, was that the Vongola were the number one mafia grouping, her dad was a part of it, and that her and Tsuna were connected to the group somehow by blood. That was all. Even her master denied into disclosing more information about them, always threatening Tsuri to shoot her if she didn't shut up and stop asking. The only thing her master had decided to tell her that she knew her father and worked beside him. Nothing more. She stared at her twin, feeling scared of how'd he react when he found out that she knew about the mafia before he did. He probably wouldn't talk to her for a week.

Gokudera noticed Tsuri's pace slowing down and decided to let Yamamoto discuss with Juudaime about their newfound plan to hang out somewhere instead of heading to school. He waited for her to catch up and was soon walking next to her side by side.

"Is it really that bad that your father's coming home?" He asked, making Tsuri raise an eyebrow. Wasn't he supposed to be beside Tsuna? She shrugged, sighing deeply.

"It's a big deal to us. He's been away for two years, and he hasn't bothered to come home at all to see how we're doing. He only sends letters of apology along with some allowance," she mumbled, her face scrunching up. "As if money and saying sorry can resolve his absence. Irresponsible jerk..."

Gokudera wanted to say how lucky she and Juudaime were for at least having a father there but held his tongue once he saw the sad caramel eyes dripping with sadness. If he was right, Tsuri looked more affected than Juudaime. His eyebrow twitched, unsure of what to say to take the expression off her face. It strangely bugged him to see her that way. So he said the first thing in his mind.

"I-It's best not to worry about family issues too much. My family is messed up beyond recognition." Gokudera said with a grin and a thumbs up. Tsuri stared at the bomber weirdly. He recoiled. He wanted to smack himself for saying something like that.

Tsuri found herself smiling a little. Was he trying to cheer her up by saying that? What a sad thing to say.

"Don't say that so casually like no problem Gokudera," she smiled, lifting an arm to give him a pat to his shoulder. "But I understand you."

Gokudera blushed, like the person he was, feeling slightly glad he at least made Tsuri smile. Even if it were forced, she looked better with a grin than with a frown. "..." He stared and broke the silence by huffing and walking head to shake the baseball star by his shoulders. "Oi baseball freak! Hurry up and call the others!"

"Hai Hai." Yamamoto replied with a grin and took out his cellphone. Tsuri exchanged a glance of appreciation to her twin who gave her that enveloping cute smile he had. _'We have good friends Tsuna,' _she said, staring at them with care.

_'Un_,' Tsuna nodded. _'We're lucky.'_

_'Extremely_,' Tsuri joked. _'What a bad joke Tsuri!' _Tsuna commented, understanding that she was using Ryohei's catchphrase, causing them to both erupt into a fit of giggles. Their friends stared, not really sure why their friends were laughing, but smiled anyway. At least their gloomy mood was pushed out for now.

* * *

And their adventures went by. They had gone to the arcade to play games with everyone. Tsuri was the most that got into it and beat almost all of the guys and Kyoko. She had beat Tsuri nearly ten times in the same game. After her final defeat, she went to go sit next to Reborn who had set off his machine. It strangely looked like the ones you'd find in gambling places around Las Vegas. Reborn smirked, pleased while Tsuri sweatdropped thinking that he probably rigged it.

The twins had found their favorite band's new album in the music shop, chatting away and excitedly hearing the songs in a pair of earphones. The rest of the group joined in, while Lambo was snoozing to classical music Gokudera had purposely put for him.

At the photo booth, everyone decided to take pictures together for memories. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera (to his dismay) took one together first, then Fuuta, Reborn and the rest. Tsuri had shyly taken one with Kyoko and Haru, one with the guys too and a separate one with Reborn and Tsuna. Everyone stared at the last photo from Tsuri's stub and were surprised at the uncanny resemblance they had.

"Tsuri-chan, we should check out the sports store don't you think?" Yamamoto suddenly said after a while, and then grabbed Tsuri by her wrist. "Let's go!"

Tsuri nodded in response and was going to follow when a strange wave hit her entire body. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Reborn noticed this and stared. Tsuri began feeling the same weird sensation when Hibari had pulled her away from Shamal a long time ago and winced. She tried to push away the feeling, but it was overwhelming and it overtook her senses.

She felt a gust of sharp wind hit her in the face, even though there was no wind in sight, and her body felt heavy. She sniffed, smelling gunpowder and metal. Huh? What the hell? "Do you guys smell anything?" She turned slowly to ask the baseball star.

Reborn and Tsuna shared a look and then shook their heads at Tsuri. "No..."

Yamamoto laughed, letting go of his grip. "Maybe you're hungry!" He said. "Tsuna, why don't we take a break?"

Tsuna nodded. "Good idea."

"I'll go tell the others!"

While Yamamoto ran off to tell the others, Tsuna and Reborn approached Tsuri who was frozen in place. She could see... Silver hair. What the hell? She put a hand to her face to hide the scared look she was wearing. Was she having one of those 'I can predict the future' moments? If so, was something going to happen to Yamamoto? She removed her palm, sighing. Boy did she feel queasy...

"You're not getting sick again are you?" Tsuna asked worriedly. She gave him a glare. "You seriously need to stop being a worry wart Tuna." She stuck her tongue out at him, ticking off the brunet. "I-I'm going ahead to get something for my stomach okay! I'll meet you by that tall building!" Reborn stared at the running figure in suspicion. Tsuri's Augury Intuition had definitely spiked up. Reborn sensed the stiffness of the air, feeling a storm brewing.

Something was definitely going to happen.

* * *

Her friends had looked at her weirdly but she didn't care. What she needed to do was go home, pick up the gloves Leon had made for them, Yamamoto's bat and rush back. Something was going to happen, she knew it at the tip of her tongue. Her head was screaming warning bells and it only increased each passing second.

But what she didn't expect was the exact arrival of her father.

His mother was serving him some of the food she made earlier in the kitchen, and saw the gaping face of her daughter standing by the entrance. The blond man followed his wife's eyes and they nearly fell out of their sockets. His daughter was so cute! How long had it been since he had seen her!? Her brown hair was longer, she had definitely grown s couple of inches in height, and well, looked a lot like her twin brother and mother.

"Tsukairi~!" He singsonged happily. "I'm home~!"

"Like hell Im welcoming you home," she spat and turned to go to her room to find the items she needed. Iemitsu stared at Nana like he didn't have a clue to her anger and excused himself to the bathroom. When Tsuri was coming down, he immediately followed her to the door.

"Hey, what's going on Tsuri?" He asked in a fatherly tone, one that Tsuri instantly began to dislike at the moment.

"Nothing that concerns you. I just needed to pick up something for Tsuna," she slipped on her shoes and turned to give her excuse of a father a glare. "Don't expect me home later."

"Oh don't be like that Tsuri~! You do know I've been wanting to come home to visit!," the father began playing with his fingers. "I just haven't had the time because of my job and-" Tsuri gave a sharp turn to look at her father, and stared at him. Iemitsu gulped. Those fiery burning eyes, he knew them so well. Nana wore them when he did something displeasing. It was just has hard not to shake with fear in front of his daughter. He wondered if Tsuna looked like this too when he got mad.

She was absolutely furious. "Cut the bullshit. I know what your real job is, _Tousan_," she spat. "I've been knowing for a long time already."

Iemitsu's playful eyes winced at the announcement and had returned to his professional serious side he used for work. Tsuri took a small step back when she saw it. "How did you find out?"

"Phone call. After my kidnapping four years ago. And, I asked my Master for info on you too. She just told me she worked with you and nothing more."

"Tsukairi I-"

"I doubt the mafia limits you to call at least once a week to your family and stuff." The older man winced again. Just hearing the dreadful underground name come from us daughter's lips definitely didn't please him. "Don't we matter to you at all?"

"My jobs more important than anything else, Tsuri. My number one priority is them. You must understand that."

Tsuri's grip tightened on the gloves she was holding. Important? The mafia? A ruthless system that killed innocent people? It was more important than being home taking care of his son and daughter who were having it rough at the start of middle school? How many times had her mother cried at night, wishing he were there? How many times did Tsuna have to comfort her in the night every time he sent a letter saying sorry that he couldn't come home? How many times did he wish he were home too?

Tsuri wanted to slap her father right then and there. She wanted to tell her mother that he'd been lying to them about his job all these years. But, she wasn't to cruel. She bit back tears and left the house quickly without saying anything, leaving a disappointed and very angry Iemitsu by the door. He decided in giving his daughter's master a call in Italy. He had a pretty good guess in who she was and was going to need to do some explaining.

* * *

When Tsuri arrived, everything was in ruins. There was smoke erupting from the building she had mentioned to Tsuna earlier, glass windows were broken and destroyed. Her friends were gazing up at someone while her brother was on the floor, a body on top of him. While she ran she squinted, seeing a blue flame on the boy's forehead. Were those dying will flames?

"OWWW!" yelled Tsuna as he got up. Reborn stared at the boy.

"VOIIIIIIII! What is this? A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be cut!" A random guy with long white hair yelled from the top of a building. He had a sword. Tsuri eyes widened. That silver hair...

"What's going on!" yelled Tsuna.

"Your prediction was right again Baka-Tsuri," Reborn glanced at the body next to him. Tsuna looked up also to see her sweating immense bullets.

"No way..." She trailed off. She could tell the future?! How was that even possible! That was crazy!

"GET BACK!" yelled the man as he slashed his sword once. It caused a great air current. Tsuri immediately recognized the wind. It was the same sensation she felt when Yamamoto had grabbed her. It was no mistake. She stared at her wrists, fear appearing at the pit of her stomach. Why... Why and how could she do this?

"Who is that guy?" yelled Tsuna. The long haired guy kept slashing back and forth with his sword, and Tsuri's fear grew. But she knew what she had to do. Protect her brother at all costs.

"Women and children are going to evacuate." Reborn poked Kyoko and Haru.

"Eh! Okay…Tsuri-chan!" Kyoko ran towards the female twin grabbing her arm. "We need to go!" Tsuri placed the baseball bat and the gloves on a nearby table. She shook her head, making Kyoko extremely worried.

"Go on ahead! I need to stay!"

"Eh? But Tsuri-san! It's too dangerous!" Haru pleaded with her eyes. Lambo and I-pin nodded in agreement. "Please come with us!" Tsuri smiled at them and shook her head still.

"Tsuna needs my help right now. But I promise I'll make it back safely. Please Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan," she said reassuringly.

"Don't do anything stupid Tsuri," Reborn warned, taking the girls and kids to safety. Tsuri turned her attention to the body still on top of the building. Then, her eyes fell to the boy dragging Tsuna away. Something in her said that he wasn't in any danger with him, and probably was the cause of this mess. She growled. She couldn't do anything at the moment without being shot by Reborn. She'd have to stick to borrowing Yamamoto's bat if anything.

"Hey! Where are you taking Juudaime?!" yelled Gokudera. He then looked behind the smoke to see the copy standing in place, her whole body shaking. "Oi, Tsuri! Stop him! He's taking Juudaime somewhere!"

"H-He's going to be fine! He's trustworthy!" She yelled.

"TSUNA!" yelled Yamamoto. Suddenly, the long haired guy came crashing down in front of them.

"Let's quit playing chase. So who is that?!" yelled Squalo. He didn't answer.

"OI! TELL ME!" yelled the long haired as he slashed a sword at the guy. The boy dodged well, but he was launched back into a window.

"You!" yelled Tsuna.

"OI! Trash!" yelled the long haired. Tsuna froze and whirled around.

"That's right, you! What's your relationship with the kid? Spill it or I'll cut you!" yelled the long hair. Tsuri immediately began to panic again. If she didn't do something, Tsuna could die! Then, she remembered what she brought. She'd have to leave it all up to her friends to protect him. "Yamamoto! I have your bat!"

"HIE!" Tsuna did his infamous panic scream, expecting to be stabbed but the blade never came. Instead he saw dynamite blow in his way while the long haired guy dodged. When the smoke cleared his friends were there with weapons in hand, looking cool. Tsuri wanted to slap a hand to her face. Did they even have time to be posing like that? Seriously?

"Touch him or you'll deal with us!" The silver haired boy threatened.

"Well, it's something like that." Yamamoto agreed.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheered.

"I didn't bring it with me, but my bat was sitting over there for no reason." The baseball star laughed. "Thanks Tsuri-chan for giving it to me!"

"I brought it for you..." She mumbled, a little annoyed.

"YOU GUYS INVOLVED WITH HIM?! I don't really understand, but I'll tell you one thing for certain. Defy me and you'll get cut down!" the man threatened with a glare and smirk.

"Back at you!" yelled Gokudera.

"That's a sword right? I'll take you on first!" said Yamamoto. Tsuri's mind rang like crazy once she saw her baseball friend stand up first. She wanted to tell him to stop for some reason she didn't know. It's as if her mind had another voice inside it telling her to stop him before he got hurt. She pushed it away. Her friends were reliable. They could do this.

Or not.

Everything happened too quickly. Yamamoto was shot with explosives. Her eyes widened. Tsuna was still on the floor in fear, and Gokudera had taken the long hair on too, but the result was exactly the same.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Tsuri needed to do something. Now. But her legs wouldn't budge much less move. Was that all she was going to do? Just stand through the sidelines and watch? _'Move dammit!'_

Tsuna stared at the blade, praying to Buudha, Kami anyone to help him. Where was Reborn? He needed him! And Tsuri! Was she okay? He felt tears blurring his vision. He was useless, helpless. He wanted to take action but his own legs wouldn't budge. Well, his life was a good run. At least he got to spend his last moments with Kyoko. That was something he wouldn't regret. Adios world.

"Why don't you just die!." the long hair laughed as his sword came crashing down. Tsuna expected the pain to come fast. It didn't. He glanced up to see similar brown hair and caramel eyes holding something. It looked like Yamamoto's bat. But wasn't transformed.

"VOIIIII! Are you with him?" Tsuri blocked the blow with all her strength, trying not to fall at the heaviness of the object she was holding. Holy Namimori was it heavy! How did Yamamoto hold this thing!

"Leave him alone," she growled with a voice Tsuna had never known could come out of her. The enemy glared and his eyes widened. These two were twins.

"Not until I get an answer!" yelled the long haired guy as he ran again towards her. Tsuri did her best to dodge, but it wasn't enough. The bat was too heavy and she was already drained from the long run she'd taken.

"VOIIII! The way you move... It looks oddly familiar" yelled the guy as he charged again. Tsuri blocked again and jumped up into the air to dodge the explosives he had used on her friend earlier. She landed on the ground safely, but the bat brought her down as soon as she grabbed it, tumbling her to the ground. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Sawada-dono. Who is that?" The blue flame boy asked, observing.

"That's my twin sister Tsuri." Tsuna explained his mouth agape. The other boy then widened his eyes I surprise. So this was the other sibling his master was talking about! Oh what did he do!

"VOIIIIII! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" yelled the guy as he once again came thrashing at me with wind currents. Tsuri was too late in raising the heavy object and was met with a kick, sending her to the wall. The enemy didn't stop his attacks and as a gift, he slashed an x to her right arm. Tsuri screamed at the incoming pain.

"You may seem more active in battle, but you twins are exactly the same! Weak!" yelled the guy as he brought his sword down. Tsuri was on the floor trying to reach for the bat when she heard a loud noise of a bullet. She stared up to see her brother, in his boxers, holding the enemy back. She looked everywhere, trying to look for her tutor.

"VOIIIII! That emblem and dying will…" he stared at Tsuri on the ground and then the boy twin. "... Are you the rumored Japanese?" yelled the long haired as he slashed his sword at Tsuna. He was sent back to the wall, his dying will running out after that. Tsuri dragged herself to where her brother was. Tsuna looked beside him to his twin, and then to her bleeding arm. "Tsuri!"

"Tsuna!" She yelled desperately, reaching a hand out to reach him but the long haired guy stopped her by pointing his sword to her neck. "If you're the rumored Japanese kid... There's only supposed to be one of you. Why are there two?" He said in question, his eyes looking confused. He shook his head and smiled an evil grin. "So this is what Cielo was talking about. So _that_ does exist." he then walked over and pointed a sword at Tsuna who was now holding a black box.

"I NEED TO DEFEAT YOU AND TAKE THOSE BACK!" yelled the man. Tsuna decided already to give it back and end this but the other boy told him not to. He fidgeted. What was he supposed to do!?

"Eh?" Tsuna screamed as he shook in fear. The long haired man was about to attack Tsuna when a new voice popped out. Tsuna and Tsuri tried to look behind the smoke and their eyes widened in happiness. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. A furry jacket and a tattoo running on one of his arms. He was holding a whip.

"You haven't changed at all…Superbi Squalo." He said. "Getting so serious against children…aren't you embarrassed?"

"Dino-san!"

"Sorry for getting here late, Tsuna, Tsuri."

"Che…" Squalo clicked his tongue.

"If you don't stop now, I'll fight you." Squalo thought about something and then smirked. "VOIIII! It would be nice to fight now but the family wouldn't like that so I'll go home quietly….NOT!" he picked up Tsuna from the head.

"Tsuna!" Dino and Tsuri yelled together. The older male charged but Squalo attacked Dino and took the box that Tsuna was holding with him.

"AH! HE HAS THE VONGOLA RINGS!" yelled the blue flame boy. The twins glanced at him in confusion.

"Eh? Vongola Rings..?"

"See you never trash!" yelled a laughing Squalo as he disappeared. Tsuri clicked her tongue. She glanced towards her friends who were on the floor, still unconscious. If only she had followed her instincts. If only she hadn't left... She could have prevented all of this from happening. She rolled her body forward towards the sky, holding her bleeding arm tightly.

"Tsuri!" Tsuna ran to her. "Y-You're arm.."

"I-I'm fine...But we need to chase him..."

"It wouldn't be good to pursue him." All of the people turned to the new voice. The baby wearing a... Plant costume? Tsuri narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Really Reborn?

"REBORN! Why are you stepping up now?" Tsuna yelled angrily. "You could have helped us! Look how Tsuri is! You could have shot her too!" He didn't respond. They all waited for his answer.

"That's because…he's from the Vongola Family too."

...

...

...

"EH/WHHAAT!?" Both twins yelled at the top of their lungs.

Tsuri instantly groaned in pain after the yell and tried to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Her whole school shirt was drenched yet again in red. What excuse was she going to give her mom this time?

Dino put his whip away and guided his subordinates towards the young teens who were injured. Tsuna tried lifting Tsuri up, while Dino came running to help him out. Reborn kicked Tsuri on the leg lightly, nearly tripping the three students. "Ow!" She cried and glared. "As if I don't have enough pain to deal with right now!"

"I told you to not do anything stupid," Reborn said. "Look at you." Tsuri lowered her gaze, feeling shame.

Boss, they're not in good shape." Romario, Dino's could say right hand man informed him upon helping Gokudera and Yamamoto up with their bad injuries.

"Tsuna. Let's talk later. We need to take care of their wounds first." Dino said, gently grabbing Tsuri up bridal style much to her dismay. She was in too much pain and felt too weak to even kick and scream and say that it was embarrassing.

"Okay! Oh! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna ran to his friends.

"Juudaime! You're safe! Thank goodness."

"Tsuna!" Both boys then found Tsuri who waved at them weakly from Dino's arms. Gokudera stared at the bloodied shirt in anger.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime! I'll defeat him the next time I see him!"

"Maybe he's still in the area." Tsuna saw his friends trying to search around for the enemy when he was already long gone. He was going to tell them it was okay, but Reborn spoke first.

"You two can go home."

"Reborn-san!"

"You must have realized from this fight. At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way."

Gokudera and Yamamoto tensed immediately. Tsuna could see that they were angry. Tsuri was also upset, and turned her head away, trying to hide her face from all of them. Dino sighed at the sight.

"Even Baka-Tsuri was in the way. In the end, she only gave herself a permanent scar." Gokudera and Yamamoto turned towards her, their eyes widened in surprise as they saw her form.

"Dino-san..." The blond looked down at his so called little sister. "What's up Tsuri?"

"Can we leave first?" Tsuri spoke up softly but Tsuna could hear her voice cracking. "I...I don't want to be here right now..."

"Let's go, Tsuna." Said Reborn as he dragged Tsuna away with his Leon whip. The friends were left behind, being guided to some cars to be taken to the hospital. Dino had chosen to walk instead, being extremely careful as not to trip out of thin air.

* * *

"Is he a member of the Vongola?" asked Tsuna. He was in a patient's room with the blue flame boy on the bed sleeping. His sister was found on a chair where Romario was bandaging her arm.

"Basil isn't a member of the Vongola but, he's definitely on your side." Dino explained.

"Oh.. I see...Tsuri how's your arm doing?" asked Tsuna as he walked towards her. She didn't raise her face to look at him and didn't respond.

"The wound was pretty deep but it wasn't perilous" Romario answered instead. "However there will be a permanent scar on her arm."

"Oh…" said Tsuna, hinting that he should leave his sister alone. He walked towards Basil who was lying on the patient's bed. Tsuri meanwhile was beating herself up internally for what happened. She blamed herself. It was her fault everyone was injured.

Then a warm hand fell on her head. She looked up to see Dino-san. His expression looked comforting, but refused to accept such warmth. She didn't deserve it. A failure didn't deserve it.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"But-"

"Reborn told me about your ability. It's pretty amazing if I do say so myself. But your still getting used to it, and you didn't know what to do. You did your best." Dino shined her a warm smile. "I'd hate to see my little sister without a smile."

Tsuri looked up and felt her vision beginning to blur. Dino instantly panicked. He was never really good in dealing with the opposite gender when they cried.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! The enemy is a Vongola…but my ally isn't? Besides, I don't have any enemies or allies!" Tsuna bellowed, not noticing his sister who was bawling her eyes out silently.

"That's no longer the case." Dino moved towards Tsuna.

"It's because those rings are on the move." Reborn mentioned.

"Rings? Basil mentioned that too…the Vongola Rings…" said Tsuna. Tsuri dried her eyes. Vongola Rings? What were those?

"Yeah. The official name for them is the Half Vongola Rings. They were supposed to be held in a secret location for three more years. They are the Vongola Family's treasures."

"Are they really expensive rings?" asked a pale Tsuna.

"They certainly are priceless but that's not all. An untold amount of blood has been spilled over those rings in the Vongola's long history. They're rings with a dark past."

"UWAAA! ARE YOU SERIOUS? Thank goodness the long-haired guy took them."

"Uh…well the things is…" Dino started.

"Hai?" Tsuna said.

"I have them right here." Dino held up the same black box that Superbi Squalo had stolen. Reborn's expression darkened. Tsuri raised herself from her chair and was instantly beside her twin.

"EHHHHHHHHH? W-w-w-what?! BUT…I thought..they were stolen!" Tsuna yelled again as he panicked.

"Not really. These are real ones." Dino shared a sheepish grin.

"Eh? Then the ones before are…?"

"I came here because of these. A certain individual asked me to give these to you." Dino handed Tsuna the box with the rings in them. Tsuri stared. The Vongola seal. Her eyes widened. No way... Did _he_ bring them along with him?!

"EH? ME? WHY ME? THOSE SCARY RINGS…." yelled Tsuna as he pointed to himself.

"Well that's because you're Vongola the Ten-" Dino was cut off by a loud weird moving body that was called Tsuna.

"STOP! CEASE! HALT! I HAVE TO GO STUDY FOR MY TESTS! I'd better do my best! S-See you later, Dino-san! ILL COME VISIT LATER TSURI!" Tsuna averted the question as he opened the door and closed it immediately before Dino could protest. The individuals inside the room could hear Tsuna's scream from the corridors as he ran outside the building. Tsuri sniffed. She probably would've reacted the same way.

"That kid, does he still think he can run away from his position?" Dino said amused. "I would too if I could," Tsuri confessed. "So if this person had the fakes then..."

"Basil was the bait." Reborn stared at the figure.

"He probably didn't even know. But shouldn't he give these to Tsuna directly? He came with me to Japan." Dino stared at the black box.

"I see…so he came."

"Reborn, Dino-san" Tsuri began. The two turned towards her. It all fit too perfectly. And it made sense to her.

"What is it?" Reborn asked, his eyes glued to the readable expression his second student wore.

"My dad is involved with this isn't he?"

"NO! No way! I don't know anything!" Dino defended immediately. She blinked and sighed roughly. "Youre seriously a lot like Tsuna when he tries to lie." She smiled but it didn't last long . "I have a confession, Reborn. I knew about the Vongola and my dad before you came."

Reborn didn't react, but his suspicions had been correct. "How?"

"I overheard a call when I was a kid. And don't worry I don't know much of what position he has in the mafia. I just knew he was involved in a mafia group called the Vongola and that Tsuna was a candidate to become boss." Tsuri laughed slightly, but Reborn could tell she was shaking with fear. Tsuri thought he was going to do something to her for lying. He was going to. Not right now though.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret."

"So then this explains your stamina levels. If you found out, you'd want to protect your family from any outsiders trying to harm you. Who trained you?"

Tsuri looked reluctant to tell but she sighed in defeat. "She works with my dad. I only saw her a couple of times but I was always left to train by my myself. I actually forgot her name..." She shook her head at trying to remember. "It was a long time ago. And besides, her training didn't stick with me. I neglected my training after two years and got weaker as I focused on keeping Tsuna out of trouble."

Dino's mouth was wide. No way. Tsuri knew? Fate sure had a thing of giving people surprises.

"Since you already know the truth, I can relax a little now." Tsuri sighed and sat back on her chair in exhaustion. "And don't worry Reborn, I won't tell Tsuna a thing. He can figure this stuff for himself. You do like to give us some suspense anyways."

"I do. Kuahahaha," laughed Reborn. Dino shook his head at his old tutor. Wasn't he going to tell Tsuri of Iemitsu's position? He gasped. He wouldn't!

He wasn't going to let her find out for herself was he?

Tsuri blocked her ears from the sound. There went that creepy Yamamoto/ Mukuro hybrid laugh.

"You'll face a whole lot of training for this Baka-Tsuri. I had my suspicions. No one hides anything from me." A click. Tsuri's skin turned blue. "But I'll wait for you to recover."

The female twin sighed. Reborn and Dino were handling it quite well. Would Tsuna do the same if she told him?

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Shadow demon Kitsune: Thank you! Glad you like it :3**

**Nezumi-chwan: Hehe... Maybe Tsuna will get mixed up in this romance lol. I mean who knows since he and Tsuri look so alike. I'll keep that in mind. Oh and thank you for that compliment ;_; I usually don't like my writing style but glad someone else does. My heart feels warm now.**

**Tsukiyomi-Hio: Hehe I can't wait for that battle either! It'll be full of confusion for our poor Tsuri-chan~ And I'm considering that. Since Anya and Xanxus have so much in common I have a piece ready for that idea. Won't spoil it though~**

**N1ghtdr34m3r: DUUDE I KNOW! MY HEART WAS LITERALLY BEATING SO FAST WHEN I WROTE THAT PIECE! -sigh- Don't worry! Tsuri will remember him in no time! Thank you for your support too!**

**Seere Klein: Hmm I think Tsuna would become INCREDIBLY angry since he already stole her first kiss... I'll leave the images to you.. -shiver- Gokudera? Hm, he's in progress lol. He'll struggle internally with his loyalty and feelings cuz of me hehehe~**

* * *

**i seriously did not expect this in this chapter. Oh well. Onwards I guess. Did a quick update today because I got excited ^^' ****I think it's obvious who Tsuri's Master is no? All will be said next chapter. And maybe Mukuro will show up... Who knows? KUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-BLU**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note at the end along with review replies!**

**Disclaimer is the same as always. -sigh-**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Eighth Guardian_

* * *

Iemitsu expected the call to go through mailbox instead, since he knew his dear co-worker never answered her phone during her job. Although happy she was obeying orders, it was ticking him off a little that she couldn't at least answer once. The phone was still ringing and ringing, and going into voicemail once again. The blond man sighed in frustration before deciding to try again one more time.

It actually went through.

_"WILL YOU STOP BUGGING ME?! CANT YOU SEE IM THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT JOB COLO-"_

Iemitsu cleared his voice, making the other one pause. _"...This isn't Colonello, is it?"_

"Lal, why aren't you answering your phone?"

_"I-Iemitsu! I'm in the middle of a job! What the hell do you want!"_ The voice snapped angrily, despite it being that she was talking rudely to her boss.

"That can wait. I've just come home to Japan, and I found out some information that might interest you."

_"Like what? I don't wanna hear about how your reunion with your wife and your 'adorable kids' went-"_

"I know Lal."

Lal Mirch was known to be very tough, not taking anyone's shit lightly. Iemitsu didn't scare her one bit, but she gulped at the question. "_What the hell are you going on about?"_

"My daughter just confessed to be about an hour ago that she knew about the mafia!"

A groan sounded from the other line. "_They were bound to know sooner or later..."_

"And she also said her Master told her that she worked beside her father and that she knew him. I wonder who that is..." Iemitsu said darkly.

"_Maybe it was someone else."_

"Mhm... Care to explain how you know my daughter?"

_"... Okay fine," _the other voice sighed in defeat. "_Yes I know your kid. Tsukairi was it? She saw me keeping watch on your house when you called in about her kidnapping."_

Iemitsu sighed too. "So the great Lal Mirch failed on being incognito in front of a ten year old. How amusing."

"_And how amusing that the father didn't know how to explain to his son why he had a gun hidden in his room," _Lal retorted in annoyance._ "You shot it towards the tree I was in. You have yourself to blame for blowing my cover."_

Iemitsu cried silent tears of guilt. "So your saying this is my fault?!"

"_Obviously. So, did she finally snap at you?"_

"...She even cursed in front of me."

The other line snorted. _"You had that coming Iemitsu. You've always been given permission from the Ninth himself to go back home and you've declined them all. You caused this, you fix it."_

"You know, I expected some good advice from my fellow work partner."

_"Then you should have called Oregano instead you idiot. Ah shit!"_ A sound of an explosion sounded through the phone, making Iemitsu raise an eyebrow._ "We can talk later Iemitsu! I'm gonna kill that new intern you brought! Get over here you bastard-!"_

"Lal! I'm not-" the call suddenly cut off and the blond was left talking with himself. He ruffled his hair in frustration,putting his cell back in his pocket and opening the closet's door, with Nana looking at him questioningly in the hallway, holding a tray of cookies and some tea. "Dear, why are you in the closet?"

Iemitsu felt bullets of sweat run down behind his back. "I-I was just checking for termites! Ahaha, you know how houses these days tend to get destroyed by that cursed pest!"

Nana blinked, then smiled, giving Iemitsu the notion that his lie was bought. One of these days, he thought, he'd run out of lies to excuse himself from impending doom.

* * *

Tsuri stared at the black box she was holding with curiosity. "So these are the Vongola Rings?" She asked the Cavallone boss sitting in front of her. "What are they for?"

"Proof of inheritance. When Tsuna wears it he is officially a candidate for the tenth generation boss of Vongola ," Dino explained, putting his hands behind his head. "Man, I wish our family had heirlooms like those."

Tsuri glared at the box. "So because of these stupid heirlooms, we were attacked by that long haired guy?"

Dino laughed a little. "I wouldn't necessarily call them stupid..."

"But they are stupid!" Tsuri pointed at the box accusingly. "What's jewelry got to do with the mafia! Besides if my dad brought them over here it only means trouble!"

"Your dad brought them because Tsuna's family was chosen to take on the the roles as his guardians. It's inevitable, Tsuri." The brunette wanted to throw the box out the nearest window and sensing a spike of irritation, the blonde quickly rushed to her seat and took the rings from her lap. Dino sighed in relief. Reborn would have killed both of them if he found them lying around somewhere.

"I just don't get it... Why do we have to be apart of this?" Tsuri murmured, her free hand gently touching her injury on her left arm. Dino sat on the chair next to her little sister and patted her head again. "I've wondered the same thing when I was your age, before I took over the Cavallone Family. I was exactly like Tsuna, always running away from my position and saying I wasn't going to take over as boss," he said, remembering his younger days. "But then my dad died, and my family was put in danger, so I had to chose. It was a tough choice I tell you." Dino grinned. "My father had left me this mafia family, one that he had struggled to restore, for one sole reason. To learn how to be strong and protect my family."

Tsuri glanced at the floor gloomily. "So you chose to give up your personal desires?" She asked, somewhat bothered that he gave up the chance to build his own life.

"Not necessarily. Keeping my family safe from harm was my personal desire. So to fulfill that, I followed Reborn's advice. I took the job. He may be a devil Spartan and showed me hell, but he's made me who I am today."

Tsuri pursed her lips in thought. Reborn was a pain in the ass not only for Tsuna but for her as well. Being a mafia boss was the least thing they'd expect to choose as their career. "You're saying Tsuna and I should just accept this easily like one two three?" Tsuri shook her head. "I already knew Tsuna was going to become boss so I'll leave him on his own to choose if he wants to pursue it or not. As for me, I don't want to be who Reborn says I will have to be."

Dino tilted his head in curiousity. Tsuri put a hand to her throbbing forehead. "He says I'm fit to become Vongola Mezza or something like that..." Dino choked on his saliva. "W-What? Is he serious?"

Tsuri stared, surprised at the older male's reaction. "That position hasn't been filled in since Vongola Primo's time! It could cause a major argument between your family!" Dino shouted, not noticing that the loud noise was causing Basil to stir in his sleep. The two bodies sitting down beside the bed winced and decided that it was best to whisper.

"How do you know so much about the Vongola Dino-san?"

"Reborn forced me to learn the history of mafia when I was in high school..." Dino confessed, his body slouching significantly. "It was the worst year of my entire life."

Tsuri giggled, recognizing the face of shame the Cavallone boss wore. Maybe she shouldn't have asked since the boy was lost in his memories and shivering. "You're really a lot like Tsuna and I. Maybe you're actually our older brother!" She pointed out teasingly.

Dino noticed her smile and laughed. "Hehe, maybe." As the duo laughed silently while also keeping an eye on Basil, Reborn stood by the doorway, waiting to inform Tsuri the serious side of the situation at hand.

* * *

**_The next day_**

While Reborn was explaining the information of the rings to Tsuna and her friends, Tsuri decided to leave the hospital and make a head start for Nami Chuu to resume working. Her mind however, was too stressed, and she needed something to take her mind off the conversation she'd had with the baby hitman. It was a weekend, and review classes were going on, but at least being in the reception room would let her focus on something else for a while...

_Dino opened the box she had almost thrown out the window, revealing 7 strange looking rings. Each had a different symbol in the middle, but the one in the middle of them was much, much different in appearance. "These are the Vongola Half Rings," he explained, noticing how Tsuri looked at the rings weirdly. "And your ring is right here..."_

_Dino carefully placed the black box on the table in front of them and lifted the platform with the rings, revealing a hollow bottom. The Cavallone boss then entered his hand and pushed a little door with the Vongola insignia inside the hollow space and took out two things; a necklace with a shield shaped pendant, and a black silver version of the middle ring she saw recently, except the difference was that the one Dino was holding had seven colorless gems surrounding the middle and that it was whole. He handed them to Tsuri, who hesitantly held out her palm to grab them. She traced the spiky shape on the pendant and looked at Reborn, waiting for his explanation._

_"Each ring was based on the personalities and characteristics the first generation had. While the others include rain, storm lightning, cloud, mist and sun, yours and Tsuna's rings are entirely different. They're the rings of the Boss."_

_Tsuri almost dropped the jewelry on the floor. "B-Boss..!?"_

_Reborn nodded. "The diamond in the night sky that leads the troubled to their haven and illuminates their path, the Ring of the Star and Starry Sky Pendant. You are the second boss of the Vongola, Vongola Mezza."_

_Tsuri's occupied hand began to feel extremely heavy._

_"You will aid Tsuna to run the family. Your ring is not a Half, because your position is not one that can be fought for," Dino explained, making the tutor pull his fedora in annoyance. If Reborn hated anything, it was mostly being interrupted. Reborn sent a kick to Dino's face and getting the message, Dino backed away. "Okay okay fine! I'm sorry!"_

_The only female present sweat dropped._

_"The eighth ring is said to be a myth among the Vongola Family, and hasn't been seen nor used since Primo's time. It's actually real. It was created to help the first boss carry the purpose of the group and to lessen the burden he had to hold by himself, the position was split into two. Mezza means half in Italian."_

_Tsuri nodded, letting her tutor know she was keeping up despite the overwhelming sensation in her chest she couldn't control._

_"There was a problem with the existence of Vongola Mezza after Primo declared his retirement and a dispute of having two bosses controlling the family was sparked. Having a two way affair of power, especially if they were with siblings, only meant preference and abuse of power. Many would choose sides and become disloyal to the main boss. Once Vongola Secondo came into power, he banished this rule and hid the ring and the pendant so no one could find it and enforce the role again."_

_Tsuri lifted the chain higher where the two object were dangling from. "Then why has it come back again if it'll only cause problems for Tsuna?"_

_ "Nono chose you to help Tsuna when he claims the throne. He thought he needed all the help he can get, especially a guide. Who better than his twin sister?" Reborn crossed his arms, emitting a serious aura. "The first Vongola Mezza helped Primo as boss and as a guardian to build the family into the strong one that exists today. Just because you are declared second in authority does not mean that you will be in front. Tsuna will, and you'll be the light to show him the path he must follow. The guardians as well."_

_Tsur groaned. "Then doesn't that mean I'm technically his literal right hand man woman? Boy will Gokudera be pissed..." Tsuri did a double take. "Wait, why the hell am I making it sound like I'm accepting this! I don't want to be responsible to such an objected role!"_

_Reborn sighed. "Shut up and listen Baka-Tsuri. You only need to wear it around your neck until Nono informs and announces this to the others so the rule can be enforced again. After this, it's official. When Tsuna becomes boss then he will have the choice whether to or not to reveal the existence of the eighth position to the next generation."_

_The brunette sighed, hiding the necklace under her shirt. "I'll wear it, but that doesn't mean I accept it."_

_"You have to. Secondo placed another rule saying if it is revealed to the eighth guardian candidate that the star ring exists and has seen it, they are permanently chosen without consent. If they refuse, they need to cut off all relations with the people involved in the mafia and never interact with them again. That includes family."_

Present Tsuri felt dead. If she refused to become the star guardian and Vongola Mezza, she would never see her family or her friends again. She would never see Tsuna ever again. Or Yamamoto, Gokudera and the others. Stupid Secondo. Stupid lineage. Stupid mafia!

She wanted to cry. This was definitely not what she asked for. She'd never have a peaceful, danger free future she'd been hoping to have. She'd hope that for her future she'd graduate, fall in love and settle down, have a family and deal with life as it came.

If it came down to mafia terms, she'd still graduate but would have to deal with major paperwork, less percentage of even meeting a guy normally and if she did then he'd be good at killing people with a damn fork! She'd definitely have no family, and her job would just drain her out of her youth.

Tsuri passed the main gate of her school, her sulking body passing near a window before suddenly feeling something cold splash all over her. "Oh my god!" The culprit near the window, holding a water bucket cried. Tsuri's eyes traveled up to the second floor of her school to see the girl sticking her head out the window.

"I'm so sorry Sawada-san! I didn't see you there! I was trying to get Kotari-san! Honest!" The girl apologize, holding a bucket. Tsuri recognized her as one of the people inside her class whom always pulled low key pranks and never got caught by the teachers. The thing about her pranks, she always ended up catching someone else instead of the designated person. She sighed. Could her day get any worse?

Tsuri's sulking body only made the girl feel worse about herself, thinking that she probably ruined the poor girl's day. Tsuri squeezed some water out of her skirt and shared a tired smile at the person who threw water down at her. "Sawada-san! Are you alright! I am so so sorry!"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!" _'Like hell its okay! Hibari-san won't let me live if he sees me like this...'_ She sighed. _'Maybe I should stop by the nurse's office instead and get some pain killers from Shamal...'_ Tsuri made her way inside, water going here and there but she didn't care. What she didn't notice were a bunch of boys and girls behind her in the locker room. Some of the males looked like they were about to die of blood loss while the girls blushed too heavily to let their female classmate know what they saw.

* * *

Shamal's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets. Literally. Tsuri gave him an irritated expression at how his face looked. Was that blood under his nose? And was he drunk again?

"Um... Something wrong?"

"T-Tsuri-chan, you're still too young for this..." The doctor held his nose and looked away towards the wall. "I refuse the offer!"

"What are you talking about?"

Shamal pointed without turning at her chest, where her shirt was soaked wet... and revealing something she shouldn't. Tsuri blushed and quickly grabbed a sheet from the nearest bed in the room. "Y-You are sick! I wasn't even- I didn't even- Mou!" She shouted angrily. "I came to get some painkillers! If I knew I looked like this I wouldn't even have bothered coming here!"

"Painkillers?" Shamal trailed off as he saw the damp bandages on her left upper arm, showing the mark. "Should I even ask how a middle school female student got such a foul injury?"

She titled her head. "You're in the mafia. Isn't it obvious?"

Shamal sighed, grabbing the first aid kid and an extra uniform he had stored in one of his desk drawers. Tsuri didn't even want to ask how he got it or why he had it.

"Give me your arm. I'll re-bandage it."

Tsuri lowered the sheet covering her and used it as a temporary towel. "You and your brother need to seriously stay out of trouble," the doctor muttered, finishing the said touches on the bandage and leaving the little bag with aspirin pills on the bed. "Although you're an exception, I don't want to keep treating men..." Tsuri rolled her eyes.

"After you're done changing, take the pills."

"I'll change when you get out of the room."

"Now that's a favor I'd gladly refuse."

The door of the nurse's office quickly swung open, a young teen wearing his signature scowl standing in place. "Oi Shamal I need to talk to you-" and the silver head was faced with something most boys would be heated to see. His forest green orbs were glued to Tsuri's soaked see through shirt and-

Smack!

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you!" Gokudera rubbed his stinging cheek. She glared at the two male figures, agitation bubbling up inside her stomach.

"Can you not stare! You perv!" The brunette yelled angrily. "Have the decency to turn!"

"Then cover up dammit!" The bomber answered shutting his eyes at once. The images in his head wouldn't disappear, causing him to turn very pink.

"Oi Oi Hayato, " The nurse worriedly glanced towards Gokudera. "Control yourself."

_'You're one to talk'_ Tsuri inwardly muttered.

"You're acting as if you've never seen one."

"I haven't you pervert! I'm not like you!" The silver head declared, opening his eyes and looking away instantly. "Why is the stupid woman even here?!"

Tsuri grabbed the extra blouse and skirt the nurse handed to her earlier and began unbuttoning her shirt. "I came for some aspirin. My arms been killing me." The two men froze at the action, one anticipating it while the other brought his hands up in protest. Tsuri paused. "Why are you flinging your arms all around!"

"P-Pull the curtain and get dressed behind it you idiot!"

"You guys already saw. So why should I have to cover up now?" Tsuri laughed creepily, scaring the bomber and doctor. "Now I won't be able to get married. It's better that way... Hahaha..."

Gokudera pushed Shamal away with force, shoved Tsuri somewhere and pulled the blue curtain harshly to shield her. "As if you have anything to show."

A very loud growl was heard behind the curtain. "Say that again. I'll tear your eyes out." Tsuri slid the curtain back and dusted her new dry uniform. The silver head could see that her face looked unusually irritated more than usual. His eyes traveled and caught glimpse of a silver chain carrying two objects, one that looked like the ring his boss was wearing and a pendant that resembled his own.

"You say that, and yet you couldn't help but blush like a little school girl in love," Shamal mumbled under his breath and smirked.

Gokudera did his best and brushed Shamal off, running his hands over his hair in frustration. He focused his attention to Tsuri, who had a stunned expression on her features. "Gokudera, you have one of _those_ rings too?" She said, pointing at his left hand.

The silver head stared at his finger. "Of course! Why wouldn't I have one? I was chosen by Juudaime himself!" He said proudly while showing it off. "Let me see it!" Tsuri jumped and stretched her good arm, pulling his hand towards her to get a better glimpse. Gokudera, clearly caught off guard, blushed at the contact and tried pulling his hand away. Shamal raised an eyebrow. Was it possible that his ex-student had something other than hate for the female Sawada? "H-Hey!"

"Stop moving! Ah it looks exactly like my pendant! Except yours has a..." She brought the hand closer. "A tornado." She examined the design. "Hm, so your our storm guardian?"

Gokudera was trying to keep a nonchalant face despite the tip of his ears and his cheeks turning red, but Shamal knew him for many years to know when he was embarrassed about something. "Our? I've never accepted to be _your_ storm guardian, stupid woman! I'm Juudaime's and his only!" He fumed. "And how were you chosen as a guardian too!"

Tsuri's eye twitched in annoyance. "Not only a guardian, but also as boss." Shamal busied himself by staring at his hands in curiousity, purposely eavesdropping in the conversation. "B-B-Boss!? NO WAY AM I SERVING YOU!"

Tsuri rolled her eyes and huffed. "Not like I even asked you to. But just so you know, as second boss, I became Tsuna's right hand person. You're out of a position octopus head," She stuck out her tongue and smirked at his infuriated scowl.

His cheeks were blazing with anger now. "Like hell you're stealing my position!"

"Already have! See this around my neck? It's already been decided!" The silver head growled at the same time the brunette did, giving Shamal the cue to intervene before things got ugly.

"Maa maa you two. Respect each other. I know being in a relationship is hard when you have priorities..."

"Hah?!" The two shouted at the doctor. "What makes you think we're together!?"

Shamal gave one of his cheesy grins he saved when he was either drunk or trying to hit on girls and pointed somewhere. "You two are still holding hands. I'm surprised you didn't notice after bickering like a married couple." The two teens glanced at their intertwined palms and pulled away just as fast, their faces turning red.

"Shamal!" Gokudera shouted.

"Did one of you come to ask for relationship advice?" The doctor waved the two students off and reached out for his beer, taking another swing. "My first tip is to grope them first."

Tsuri's mouth twitched. '_Kamisama I beg you, please send Hibari-san to the nurses office. Please.'_

Gokudera blushed. "That's not it! I came to see if..." Gokudera turned to the doctor, his face looking slightly hesitant and afraid. "You want to make me your student?"

The doctor's playful drunk expression disappeared after a second and turned to the door. "No thanks. I don't have time to babysit brats."

Gokudera's fists balled up. "I'll do anything! Just a little bit of practice everyday, just like before! Please!"

"Don't you remember what I told you the day I left? You don't see it. You don't value it. So no." The doctor said seriously and shook his head in disappointment. "I'm already sick of you. If that's what you want, go home." The doctor's gaze made Tsuri stare at the bomber in concern.

"Gokudera..."

"..." He stayed quiet, and left without a word.

As if the conversations they had never happened, Tsuri was now left alone in the nurse's office, staring at her hand while trying to figure out why Shamal's sentence sounded strangely familiar to her. She smacked her cheeks twice and grabbed the medication the trident mosquito assassin left for her. _'I need to find Reborn.' _She held her slashed arm tightly again and then the chain where her cursed objects were. '_I'll need to train if that sword freak is coming back.'_

* * *

Along the sidewalk of Nami-Chuu, a girl stood, her body leaning onto a nearby wall, waiting. She gripped her Kokuyo jacket tightly, feeling a bit insecure. She had followed his orders to come and check on the person he wanted to see. But what if they got the wrong place? Or what if they already left for home? Her violet eyes scanned the area once more, her urge, or well the other person's urge, growing per minute.

'Mukuro-sama, you seem troubled,' She pointed out inwardly. The person inside her head chuckled, though she could hint out the slight desperation he was feeling.

'Kufufufu...it's nothing, my cute little Chrome. It's just that I am delighted to see this person after so long.'

She blinked, her eyes widening with surprise. He's never demonstrated such excitement to see anyone. Maybe, this person was special to him in someway?

'Who might it be, Mukuro-sama?' She asked.

'You will find out soon.'

Chrome stared at the ring on her finger, and turned to check the gates once more. Someone was exiting the school, and Mukuro spiked up at once. 'That's her.' Chrome studied the girl and blinked in surprise. She looked just like the photo that strange man brought to her and Mukuro-sama before enrolling to Kokuyo, except the figure wasn't male. She was female. And she looked like she was in a hurry.

'I want you to observe her, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the guardians in my stead, Chrome.'

'Of course Mukuro-sama, but aren't you going to say hello? You have been anticipating to greet her...'

The young girl felt the pineapple head's excitement die down rapidly. 'The timing isn't right. I will see her soon, that I know for sure.

'And when I do, I'm _never_ letting her out of my sight again.'

* * *

**_Wonderful Hyper Review Replies:_**

**Images of the Lost: You went ahead of me my friend. There's something like that included in my plot. But I won't spoil it. •3•**

**Nezumi-chwan: No no don't slap yourself! It's completely okay! At first I was a little confused haha ^^' About the plot, it will mainly stick to canon but there will be some twists here and there to fit in the plot bunny I have for Tsuri. Thanks for the encouragement I really appreciate it! Much love!**

* * *

**Oh, did you guys see the new trailer Amano Akira released called Reborn x Dlive? I can't count the many times I've watched it (;=;)/**

**If you haven't, you can go to my tumblr page**

**blue-flame (#) tumblr (#) com to watch it. Replace hashtag w/ a period of course. It's a mix of Reborn and Amano-san's new mange Eldlive. It's pretty cool.**

**Thank you again for your support and love, my lovelies~ Don't forget to tell me what you think~! College has begun and I need some motivation! Reviews are a good start~ Expect a chapter up during the weekend maybe since this one is shorter than the previous ones. We'll see how my brain treats me d:**

**-BLU**


End file.
